


Stand By Me

by MistahRoi, MrBenzedrine89



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Man on Man, Masturbation in Shower, Naughty Dreams, Nipple Play, Not your mother's fanfiction, Palming, Promptis - Freeform, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slash, Sleep Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Work In Progress, Yaoi, cumming, domPrompto, in-game, lots of fun, ongoing fic, small cindy/prompto moment in fantasy, small luna/noct moment in fantasy, subNoctis, will get DARK, will get angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistahRoi/pseuds/MistahRoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/pseuds/MrBenzedrine89
Summary: Gladio sees it. Ignis pretends not to. Hell, everyone around them knows - except them. Follow Prompto and Noctis on their in-game journey as they discover the tension between each other is far more than normal best friends. It’s unresolved sexual tension. A slow burn full of Promptis, humor, and angst. WIP. UST. M/M.





	1. Everything in Transit

 

****

**Stand By Me** **  
** **Written by MrBenzedrine and MistahRoi**

 

**Hello, everyone! The Misters here to share with you one of our favorite pairings: PROMPTIS! Now, this won’t be your typical one-shot Promptis. This is going to have build up, sexual tension, and (gasp) plot! But don’t let that deter you. There will be plenty of humor, angst, and hot scenes. Are you ready to be taken on an in-game adventure that explores the complicities of Promptis?** **  
** **  
** **Summary:** _Gladio sees it. Ignis pretends not to. Hell, everyone around them knows - except them. Follow Prompto and Noctis on their in-game journey as they discover the tension between each other is far more than normal best friends. It’s unresolved sexual tension. A slow burn full of **Promptis, humor, and angst.**_ **  
** **  
** **Disclaimer:** _We do not own Final Fantasy or the characters. We just like to play in the world from time to time._ _  
_ **  
** **Rating:** _E for future chapters. Yes, there will be smut and naughtiness. You’ve been warned. Oh, and lots of violence and angst later on, too._

**  
** **Prompto’s POV written by MrBenedrine** **  
** **Noctis’ POV written by MistahRoi** **  
** **  
** ****

* * *

**“If you're lost in this darkness** **  
** **I'll carry your throne** **  
** **No, I won't let it swallow you whole”**

**  
** **Carry The Throne by Jon Bellion**

* * *

 

********  
** **Chapter One: Everything In Transit** **

* * *

******** **  
** “Your reign of tyranny ends here!”   
“Prompto, you got my back?”   
“Always, buddy!”   
“Great! Double flank. Gladio, you take the left, Prom - ah, what are you doing!?”   
“Sorry! Friendly fire!”   
“Come on!”   
“Get it together, losers!”   
“Shut up, Gladio.”   
“Heh. That any way to talk to your Shield?”   
“Maybe out there, you’re my Shield. In here, you’re my bitch!”   
“That’s Prompto’s job!”   
“Hey!”   
“One more good push…!”   
  
_ Knock, knock. _ “Would anyone care to help me with dinner?”   
  
“Prompto!”   
“On it!”   
“Yer both pathetic. Watch how it’s done.”   
  
Ignis cleared his throat. “ _ Ahem _ .”   
  
All three men turned their attention from their phones to the man standing in the doorway of the camper, his eyes scanning between Prompto, Noctis, and Gladiolus with sincere scolding. “Did any of you hear me?”   
  
“I did!” smiled Prompto, nudging Noctis in the ribs. “But, uh, vegetables are really Noct’s thing, aren’t they?”   
  
Beside him, the onyx haired prince threw his head back on the sofa dramatically, making strangled, gurgling noises. “Veggies! Iggy, how did you know...my only...weakness…”   
  
“No! Noct!” Prompto flounced on top of Noctis from beside him on the sofa, his head resting against his friend’s chest; he could hear the subtle heartbeat behind his ribcage as he placed the back of his hand over his forehead. “Don’t die on me! But if you do, does that mean I get your collection of nudy mags you keep stashed in your duffle bag?”   
  
“I -uh- that’s not-”

Prompto laughed, Gladio chuckled, but only Ignis remained stoic. He rolled his eyes, unimpressed, before asking Gladio, “And you?”   
  
“I had a cup of noodles when we got here. I think I’m just gonna pass out and call it in early. - Wouldn’t be fair to take the credit for a meal I’m not gonna eat, would it?”   
  
Ignis, to his credit, kept calm as he sighed and stepped back out of the camper, muttering over his breath, “Dinner will be prepared in fifteen!” When the door shut firmly behind him, it took the men a moment to sober between their childish laughter before Gladio shifted and got to his feet. “I wasn’t jokin’ when I said I was turnin’ in.” He gave a stretch, his arms touching the ceiling; such a large man was never meant to be in such a cramped space.    
  
“You’re missing out, dude,” said Prompto, realizing his head still rested on Noctis’ chest. “Ignis’ cooking is the highlight of the night!” He wondered why Noct hadn’t shoved him off yet, but he figured it had something to do with how comfortable they were with each other, being best friends and all. He stared up at Noctis’ jaw and watched the prince curl his arm around Prompto’s face -- to hold his phone up so he could continue to play King’s Knight. Prompto shrugged, unlocked his phone, and began to play as well.    
  
“Dammit, we have to start the whole mission over,” Noctis grumbled. “Leave it to Iggy for perfect timing. -Speaking of timing, I gotta take a leak.” He glanced down at Prompto and gave him an expectant look; the blond realized he expected him to move, and he did so, albeit with a slight grudge. He had been comfortable, damn it.    
  
“Remember, Noct, if you shake it more than twice, you’re playin’ with yourself,” he encouraged as Noctis stood up from the couch. For good measure, he swatted Noct on the ass and made him yelp in surprise before Noctis spun around, smacked his friend on the back of the head, and smirked.    
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”    
  
“Should I leave the camper to give you two some privacy?” Gladio quipped, sleepy but amused.    
  
_ Normally _ , these kind of jabs at the pair’s close friendship left Prompto snorting into his shoulder and slinging an insult back in Gladio’s direction.  _ Normally _ , these sort of things didn’t get under his skin. But  _ normally,  _ Prompto didn’t get a weird, stirring movement in the pit of his stomach at the thought of being alone with the prince. Tonight, however, boded differently. Maybe it was just because they were all out together on a road trip, free of all college-level exams and allowed to do whatever the Hell they wanted. It was like the infamous sleepover all the kids talked about in school but Prompto never had. Maybe this twist in his stomach was excitement. 

Noctis rolled his eyes, not even bothering to give Gladio the time of day. He shuffled his way to the bathroom in the back, careful to step over the piles of clothes Ignis had washed and sorted into various colors. When Noctis disappeared, Prompto shifted his eyes over to Gladio, who had the biggest shit-eating grin spread across his wide face.    
  
“Yeah?” Prompto asked innocently. He didn’t expect the next words to fly out of Gladio’s mouth.   
  
“It all makes sense,” he grunted, folding his arms over his chest.    
  
“What kinda cryptic message is that?”    
  
“You and Noct.”   
  
“Okay…? Care to elaborate?” The blond still didn’t get it.    
  
“Nah, I think I’ll just let the ass grabs speak for themselves.”   
  
Oh.  _ Oh _ ! Prompto understood now; his cheeks flushed with warmth, and he choked on a little of his own spit, coughing and sputtering until he finally was able to clear his airway. When he did, he held up his hands and said, “Whoa, there. You got it all wrong, big guy.”   
  
“Yeah, I don’t think I do,” Gladio shrugged, still wearing his smug expression. “Let me ask you somethin’. You ever see Iggy and I slapping asses or laying on each other the way you two do?”   
  
Prompto’s face contorted into one of pure confusion. “Well, nah, but you two aren’t besties like me and Noct.”   
  
“Uh, yeah. We are.” Gladio slumped onto one of the bunks against the wall, the mattress groaning under his weight. “We grew up together taking care of Noct’s royally-pampered ass. That kinda bond runs thicker than most friendships.”   
  
Prompto felt the need to tuck his phone back into his vest pocket by this point; Gladio’s words made him anxious and confused. Why would he even begin to think Noct and him were...that way? Not that he cared if anyone  _ was _ that way, but him and Noct? Nah. “We’re just friends.”   
  
“Well, yeah. Duh. Noct still hasn’t figured it out yet.” Gladio cocked a suggestive eyebrow.    
  
“N-No, I mean it, dude!” Prompto shook his head. “ _ Just friends. _ Seriously.”   
  
“Mhmm. Whatever you say.”   
  
The toilet flushed from the bathroom in the back of the camper, and Prompto felt like burying his face in embarrassment at the entertained expression on Gladio’s face as Noctis strolled back into the room, yawning. “Sleepy.”   
  
“Tell me about it,” Gladio replied, leaning back until his head touched the pillow.    
  
Noctis gave a long stretch, which tugged the hem of his shirt up over his abdomen, exposing the taut skin and shallow trail of stomach hair down past the band of his pants. Prompto was always one to notice these things, as he envied the lack of stretch marks on Noctis’ skin. Growing up hefty had left Prompto in a constant state of anxiousness about his own body, but he could always appreciate (and find himself jealous) of Noct’s seemingly effortless muscle definition. He knew it was silly to feel this way; Gladio kept Noctis on a strict training regimen, and Ignis kept Noctis fed with just the right balance of carbs, proteins, and vitamins (if Noct would ever eat his vegetables.) Maybe Prompto could take credit for a little of that definition - he always could make Noctis laugh.    
  
Realizing Gladio had caught him staring, Prompto instantly paled and exclaimed, “I’m, uh, gonna go see if Ignis needs help with the cooking.” He scampered out of the camper quicker than lightning and jogged his way over to the campfire, where Ignis was adding various seasonings to a pot of something that smelled positively delicious. “Hey, you need any help?”   
  
“As it turns out, I’m nearly through,” Ignis replied in a cheerful, but dutiful, tone. “Thank you, though, Prompto.”   
  
“Sure.” He sat himself down in one of the foldable camper chairs, watching Ignis ladle out a small bowl, dipping a spoon into it, and handing it to Prompto.   
  
“While I might not require assistance in cooking, I could use a taste tester.”   
  
“You got it!” Prompto grinned, taking the bowl. He chewed thoughtfully on some bits of potato and sipped on the broth before exclaiming, “Prompto approved!”   
  
“Could you taste the green beans?”    
  
“There were green beans in here?”   
  
Ignis smirked. “Perfect.”   
  
Prompto set his bowl aside, glancing back at the camper and thinking about Gladio’s teasing. He knew he shouldn’t let it get under his skin, but it was so hard not to when Gladio sounded nearly  _ serious  _ about it. He didn’t want to bring down morale by bringing it up to Ignis, so he yawned and asked, “You think Noct’s excited about getting married?”   
  
Ignis stirred the contents in the pot, adding a dash of paprika. “He seems more excited about being out on the open road, if we’re being perfectly honest with each other.”   
  
“Yeah, you can definitely tell he’s happy to be out of Insomnia - see the world.”   
  
“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.   
  
Prompto felt the weight of an awkward silence about to blanket them, but he wasn’t one for those types of things. Quickly, he added, to keep the conversation going, “Do you think he loves her? Luna, I mean?”   
  
“This union between Lady Lunafreya and Prince Noctis should have a positive effect on the kingdom, I would say, as well as the bridge between Niflheim and Insomnia. That is,  _ if  _ we could trust the Emperor at his word.”   
  
“Yeah, but,” Prompto shifted in his chair, “Love, dude? You think they have it?”   
  
“It isn’t my place to say,” said Ignis. “However, I do think Noctis must feel something for Lunafreya, yes? They’ve been writing in notebooks to each other since they were children.”   
  
A painful reminder hit Prompto like a bullet slug to the back of the brain; Noctis would get married. Once that happened, who knew when he would see his buddy? It wasn’t as if he could tag along for the honeymoon, and after...well, Noctis would begin building a family, wouldn’t he? Marriage, a wife,  _ kids _ ...Prompto rubbed his eyes, tired and solemn. For all of the excitement he felt for Noctis before, the realization that this road trip would only last a short time, and that Noctis would soon open a new chapter in his life, left Prompto feeling lonely and scared. Yeah, Prompto had Ignis and Gladio. Yeah, they were his friends, too. But not like  _ Noctis.  _ They didn’t get his puns the way that Noct did; they didn’t understand Prompto’s insecurities. And soon, he’d be left alone, again, to fend for himself.   
  
Of course, he couldn’t tell any of them his feelings. He certainly didn’t want to bring the mood of the trip down, and it’d been an honor to be invited to tag along, anyway. It wasn’t like he was trained to protect like Ignis or Gladio. The closest he’d gotten to learning how to fight was training at the gun ranges after school, trying to learn something of importance.    
  
“Prompto, would you tell Noctis dinner is ready?” asked Ignis, pulling him from his thoughts.   
  
“Y-yeah.” He stood up, strolled over to the door, and gave it a few hearty knocks. “Soup’s on!”    
  
Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally filling in the holes with small talk about the different modifications Cindy said she could offer to the Regalia or what was on the agenda tomorrow. There were a few beasts up for bounty hunting if they were game, and Noctis expressed his excitement at trying his hand in it.    
  
“We will need to continue to diligently train if we plan to take on the larger bounties,” said Ignis as he gathered up the bowls after dinner to wash them.    
  
“Whadd’ya say, Prom? Up for some ass kicking?” asked Noctis with a smirk.   
  
“That an invitation?” Prompto grinned, reaching for the gun holster on his hip.    
  
“Bet I could show you a thing or two…”   
  
“Children,” Ignis muttered, amused, under his breath as he rolled his eyes and walked away, hands full of bowls, pots, and spoons. Noctis and Prompto cleared the chairs around the fire and made enough room to spar, but just as Prompto reached for his guns, Noctis leaned over and steadied his friend’s hand. Prompto felt tingles shoot up his spine at the skin-on-skin contact but ignored it.    
  
“There’s not really enough room for weapons,” said Noctis, eyes scanning the small space around the parking lot. “Let’s just try with our fists.”   
  
“Ah, come on! You know I suck at hand-to-hand,” Prompto whined.   
  
“Which is why you should  _ practice _ , yeah?” Noct sent his friend a wink and backed off. “Look, I won’t even use any of my abilities. I’ll make it a fair fight.”   
  
“Ooh, lucky me,” Prompto said sarcastically, but kept his cheerful disposition as he shrugged. “Fine. But I get the first swing.”   
  
Noctis laughed. “You’re on.”   
  
They readied their stances, securing the buckles on their gloves and flexing their fingers. Prompto took a few mock jabs to the air before grinning. “Ready?”   
  
“Bring it.”   
  
“Ahhh!” Prompto charged forward, swinging wildly when he thought he was close enough to make contact - Noctis moved quickly, dodging him effortlessly before taking two clean swipes with his fists into Prompto’s back. Prompto cried out, surprised, and stumbled forward, landing on his knees. Wincing, he gathered up enough breath to groan, “Come on, man. Take it easy! We’re just sparring!”   
  
“You think a daemon’s gonna take it easy out there?” Noctis asked, sounding far too much like Gladio for Prompto’s liking. “Come on. Get up.”   
  
“I’ma gettin,” Prompto grumbled, scrambling to his feet and preparing himself again. “Just remember, not all of us had royal training, okay?” He squared his feet and prepared himself right before Noctis charged forward, barrelling into Prompto’s chest and sending them both toppling over onto the ground. “Shit!” Prompto’s head smacked the hard pavement, but he wasn’t given reprieve before Noctis began attempting to pin him down. Prompto might have been slight in size, but he was quick, and he used his abdominal strength along with his legs to spin the prince on his back and get two good slugs into his shoulder, though they were half-hearted. Prompto never liked hurting Noctis, even if it was just training.    
  
“That all you got?” Noctis chided before smirking and sending Prompto toppling forward into a roll that landed him on his back, staring up at the clear, nights sky. Noctis’ raised his fist, ready to strike, but Prompto moved out of the way just in time, and Noct sent his fist hurling into the pavement. “Damn it!”   
  
“Ha! S’what you get, Noct!” Prompto laughed. Noctis narrowed his eyes, determined, and tackled Prompto back into the ground, pinning his arms above his head. “H-Hey!”   
  
“Uncle?” Noctis smirked above him.   
  
Prompto stared at the small bit of sweat formed along Noctis’s brow, forcing his bangs to cling to his face. Here, in the heat of ‘battle’, Noctis had never looked more alive. He was made for this stuff; a warrior, through and through. Perfect champion for Insomnia. And here he was, pinning Prompto to the pavement with only half of his strength.    
  
Prompto felt small but, oddly, satisfied. He knew, no matter what Noctis decided to dish out, he wouldn’t hurt him. So he gave a sarcastic yawn and smirked right back. “That all ya got?”   
  
Noctis’ eyebrows shot up, in awe of Prompto’s cockyness. He laughed - the sort of laugh that said he was impressed but undaunted. He dug one of his knees into Prompto’s chest, weighting him down. Prompto groaned. There was a stirring inside of him, his blood pumping and pulsing down, down, down. There was something  _ exciting _ about being pressed under Noctis, of being held down against his will. Images of a shirtless Noctis came to mind, still soaked in sweat and a hard day’s training…   
  
He realized there was enough of a firmness in his pants to notice the tightness. Shit.   
  
“Alright! Alright! Uncle!”    
  
Noctis hopped up on his feet, a wide grin spread across his delicate features. His blue eyes danced with delight. “That was easy enough.”    
  
Prompto waited until Noctis turned his back on him and let his guard down before he swung his leg out, like Gladio had taught him to, and hooked his leg against Noct’s ankle, sending the prince hurling backwards, his knees giving out from under him. “Here comes the  _ Noct _ out!”   
  
“AH!” He landed on his back, next to Prompto, the wind knocked out of him as he struggled for breath. “Not cool, Prom!”   
  
All Prompto could do was laugh into Noctis’ shoulder and fist pump the air. “Hell yeah!”    
  
Laying next to his friend, thoroughly exhausted, Prompto felt at ease. If this was to be their final hurrah, he would make sure it was a good one. One last fun-for-all before Noctis grew up and moved on --without him.

* * *

 

_**Please leave us a review and let us know what you thought! More Promptis to come soon!** _   
_**MrB &MrR** _


	2. Fantasy

 

** __ **

**_SMUT ALERT. SMUT ALERT._ Ahem, did we mention smut? **   
**Well, this is still a slow burn story, so, as the title of the chapter could tell you, this has to do with some fantasy smut and some sexy shower time. Lots of comedy and UST this chapter. We hope you enjoy getting the chocobros' heads!**

**Once again, we would like to point out this is a joint effort between MistahRoi and MrBenzedrine.**   
**Noct's POV = MistahRoi**   
**Prompto's POV = MrBenzedrine**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Got a hole in my heart pretty baby**

**Got a hole in my heart can't you see?**

**Should have known pretty baby**

**That you were gonna be the end of me"**

**Pretty Baby by Brendan Benson**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fantasy**

* * *

Onyx eyebrows furrowed over cerulean eyes as Prince Noctis stared at the flyer on the bulletin board that declared there were no ferries running for the day. Just his luck that they wouldn't be running - same as the Regalia breaking down on the first leg of their trip. "Great, the boats are down."

"It would seem we will have to stay here for the night," Ignis said as he pushed his glasses up his nose while inspecting the paper.

"Alright! We get to sleep in a real bed tonight." A wide smile spread across Prompto's cheeks as he clasped his fingers behind his head. "No tent, no cramped little R.V. Ah, I can't wait."

Noctis arched a brow at the overly-enthusiastic blonde as he talked on and on about Galdin Quay's luxury beds. "I guess we have no choice but to wait it out until morning." He sighed, a bit more relieved than he expected to feel. When his father told him he was to marry Lady Lunafreya per peace treaty agreement, he accepted it. Despite keeping in touch with the journal, the last time he actually _saw_ her was ten years ago. He cared about her, of course, but he was still so young, with much of his life to live.

"C'mon buddy, you'll get left behind, and Prompto will eat your share, too." Gladiolus slapped the prince on the back of the shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

"He'd better not. He can have the veggies, and that's it." Noctis strode briskly to catch up with Ignis, who was already up the steps and into the restaurant.

"Noct, you need to eat your own vegetables. You'll never grow into a respectable, strong man if you neglect them all the time." Ignis always tried to find ways to make Noctis eat vegetables, but he hated the way they tasted - totally gross.

"Nah, I'll pass. I don't wanna be too bulky like Gladio over here." He shot his bodyguard an amused smile.

Ignis just shook his head and massaged his temples, exasperated from all the back and forth between the three of them. His eyes fell on the cook behind the bar, and Noctis noticed a subtle blush gracing his cheekbones. "We'll be dining with you tonight, and have need of four menus."

"You can take a seat at any table. When you've decided what you want to eat, I'll happily make it for you. My name is Coctura," the cook said with a virtuous smile.

Noctis chose the table - one up on the veranda that overlooked the ocean as the sky shone in reds, oranges, and purples with the setting sun. He plopped down in the ivory chair, the front legs lifting off the ground with the momentum of his fall before cracking down on the wooden slats.

"Careful there, Noct. You'll bust that pretty head of your wide open," Gladio voiced an amused warning before easing into the chair next to the prince.

"That's what I have you here for, Gladio. You're supposed to catch me." Noctis glanced over the menu, eyeing the pictures of beautifully crafted meals on display. The White Fish in Tomato Sauce made his mouth water as his stomach announced its hunger via an orchestra much resembling the sound of dying whales. Ignis sat across from Noctis, which left the empty seat to Prompto, both picking up menus to pick their dinners.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat, Noct?" Ignis peered over the menu.

"Yeah, this." The onyx-haired prince slapped the menu down and pointed to his choice for his retainer to see.

"Prompto, Gladio, have you decided?" Ignis' eyes shifted from one to the other.

"Steamed crab for me," Gladiolus said as he handed Ignis his menu.

"Same! That crab looks tasty."

Ignis gathered the laminated parchments up and straightened them on the table. "I'll place our orders with Coctura." His chair skittered back on the wood and he left the three alone.

"Ah man, I'm so happy we have a roof over our heads tonight! Camping all the time really sucks." Prompto stretched his arms over his head and leaned back. His chair jerked and lifted off the floor, causing him to careen forward for balance.

The legs of Prompto's chair slammed back down, and Gladio gave a hearty laugh before asking, "Just what's wrong with camping?"

"H-hey! Nothing's wrong with it. Don't flip me back man." Prompto placed his feet firmly on the ground, not that it mattered; if Gladio wanted to tip him out of the chair, he would.

"That's what I thought."

"Did you guys see that cat on the pier? It looked pretty hungry," Noct said absentmindedly as his mind wandered.

"Do you wanna get it some food, Noct? Oh, you could catch it a fish over there!" Prompto pointed out to the dock.

"Maybe after dinner. Right now, I'm starving. Speaking of, where's Ignis?" Noctis' eyes scanned the veranda for his spectacled friend, finding him standing at the bar and presumably listening to Coctura chat away. He watched, Prompto and Gladio's voices fading out as his own thoughts prevailed over everything else around him. Ignis had the luxury of flirting openly with whoever he wanted, like Coctura. _It must be nice_ , he thought. Noctis had never even so much as gone on a date with a girl - there wasn't time for that. And now he was on his way to Altissia to marry Luna. And then they would...he swallowed hard as a light blush colored his cheeks. They needed to have kids, right? The Lucis line needed an heir.

"-oct! Earth to Noct! Ya there, buddy?" Prompto's voice dragged him back to reality.

Noctis' mouth salivated as the smell of freshly cooked fish wafted to his nostrils, making his stomach roar its disgruntled protests of late dinners. "Sorry, hunger must be gettin' to me. Let's dig in." He grabbed a fork and knife out of the rolled napkin and cut into the fish, juices squirting out onto the plate. Shoving a bite into his mouth, he chewed, savoring the zesty taste of the white meat. He cut off another piece, a bigger piece, and chomped it off the fork.

"Noct, slow down or you'll choke," Ignis warned as he ate with refinement - as he did with everything else.

"I'll be fine," Noctis said around a mouthful of fish. He slurped some water to help ease the food's way down his esophagus. The fork and knife clanked against the ceramic plate when he finished his meal - of course, aside from the vegetables.

"Noct…" Ignis didn't even have to voice it - the young prince already knew exactly what his cook wanted to say, but he just shrugged it off.

"What are we going to do if the boats aren't up tomorrow?" Gladiolus inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I haven't thought about it. Do you think they'll still be down?" Noctis hadn't considered the possibility that the ferries wouldn't be working tomorrow. What _would_ they do? What _could_ they do? They'd have to find some way to get to Altissia. As much as Noctis didn't want to rush headlong into a marriage, he also didn't want to make Luna wait any longer than she had to.

"It's always a possibility. We'll just have to find another way. There is more than one harbor in this kingdom." Ignis' cool demeanor helped Noctis remain calm, even in the most stressful of times. The man could think anything through rationally, which was something Noctis wasn't very good at.

He began to zone out when Gladio mentioned upgrading their weapons. The dim lights surrounding the resort gave a relaxing vibe to the place, but Noctis found it awfully hard to keep his eyes open. He propped his cheek on one hand, elbow on the table, and closed his eyes for just a moment. He just needed a minute, or so he told himself. It wasn't long before he dozed into sleep, his head slightly lolling back and forth.

The next thing Noctis knew, he felt a hand high on his thigh and his leg swaying, but he tried to ignore it.

"C'mon, Noct, don't fall asleep at the table," Prompto's voice beckoned him back to consciousness.

"Wake up!" Gladio smacked Noctis' arm out from under him and his face smacked against the table.

"What the Hell!" he shrieked as he head shot back up, hand knocking a glass of water over. The contents rushed over the edge and into Prompto's lap, causing him to yelp at the icy liquid soaking into his crotch. "Crap! Sorry, Prompto, I'll get that." Noct grabbed a napkin and shoved it into the blond's lap, patting at the water.

A faint flicker of red shot over Prompto's face as Noctis' hands rubbed him again and again. "I-I can take care of it myself," he yipped, reaching for the prince's wrists to stop him.

"Heh. I bet you do that a lot, don'tcha, Prompto?" Gladio chuckled when the chocobo-lovin' bro glared daggers at him.

Noctis noticed the scathing look Prompto shot Gladio's way as his hands worked the damp cloth across his lap.

Prompto scooted his chair back to get away from Noct. "I'm good, man. So, uh, about that cat…" Prompto tried to shift the prince's attention to something else aside from his current task.

Noctis blinked as the thought registered in his head; he;d forgotten about the cat in his daze of thoughts. "Oh yeah. It's not too late. I'll go caught the fish right now." He all but leapt out of his seat, the idea of fishing giving him a rush of excitement to counter all the hardships the past couple days.

"Want some company?" Prompto asked before his friend managed to get too far away.

Gladio gave Prompto a mischievous grin and opened his mouth to speak, but Noctis cut him off.

"Yeah, come on." Noctis paused and waited for Prompto to catch up with him before continuing down the harbor walkway.

The cat stretched its leg up and licked the inside of its thigh, sitting in the same spot. Noctis bent and scooped the feline up, the soft, silky fur rubbing against his bare arms. He scratched under the cat's chin, and the cat vibrated gently as it purred from the attention.

Noctis thought back to Gladio's relentless teasing of Prompto since the night before. It was probably best not to bring it up, but it seemed to be getting to the blond more than usual, and he grew curious about what it was about. "Hey, Prom, what's the deal with you and Gladio lately? He's giving you Hell, man."

A nervous chuckle escaped Prompto as his eyes darted away from the prince. "You noticed that, eh?"

"Hard not to. He's been riding you pretty hard since Hammerhead." The prince carried the cat with him as they moved down the long boardwalk toward the beach.

"Uh, yeah. He's got it in his head that I have a crush." Prompto's voice wavered as he spoke, making Noctis wonder if he was hesitating about the subject.

"Is it Cindy?" He remembered Prompto say something about having the hots for the busty mechanic during the first hunt they went on.

"Y-yeah...Cindy."

"I don't really have a thing for overly busty blondes, but if that's what you like, go for it man. You gonna ask her out?"

"Nah, she'd probably turn me down anyway."

A twinge of relief ran through Noctis' veins, but why? It shouldn't bother him that Prompto would want to date Cindy, or any woman for that matter. Even so, the thought of sharing Prompto with someone else made his stomach twist in knots. The feeling left him confused; it wasn't like Prompto never had girlfriends in the past. He couldn't be selfish with Prompto's time, couldn't keep the blond to himself, not when he was about to marry Luna. On the other hand, after the wedding, there would be no more calling Prompto up to hang out or staying up all night to play the latest game. Their friendship would change after Noct was married off. So, before that, he wanted to spend as much time with his best friend as he possibly could. Prompto would have plenty of time for relationships after the trip was over.

Still, he didn't want to see his friend with that downtrodden expression. Noct noticed the cloud of insecurity hanging over Prompto and tried to boost his confidence with a compliment. "Why? You're a good enough looking guy."

"R-really? You mean that?" Relief flooded Prompto's features for the moment.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, you're in better shape than me." Noctis tried to play it cool.

"Yeah but the girls don't fawn all over me, unlike _someone_ I know."

"Gladio?" An amused smile curled the prince's lips when he thought of all the girls making lovey-dovey eyes at his bodyguard back in Insomnia.

"What? No! _You_ , Noct!" Prompto pointed at Noctis for emphasis.

"Do they? I've never noticed." Noctis shrugged. Between Gladio's harsh training and Ignis' incessant tutoring in political policies and foreign matters, he hardly had time to even think about girls.

"Only got eyes for one, eh, buddy?" Prompto playfully nudged the prince in the side with his elbow.

Anxiety washed of Noctis as his mind was, yet again, drawn back to Lunafreya and their impending nuptials. The last time he saw her, he was a child of ten and she twelve. How much had she changed in the span of ten years? What did she expect of him? Whatever it was, Noctis was near certain he couldn't live up to it. He was still so young. What kind of husband could he possibly make for her when he preferred playing King's Knight with Prompto over anything he would consider a respectable adult, like Ignis, would enjoy? His mind drifted to the guys. They could take their time and figure out what they wanted in life, who they wanted to be with, where they wanted to go. Unlike them, Noctis' destiny was already mapped out, had been since his birth as crown prince. It wasn't that he resented being the prince and future king. He just thought there would be more time before he had to settle down. He envied Prompto's ability to be carefree and choose whether or not to be with Cindy. He could pick who he wanted - all of them could. Even Noctis' father had been allowed to choose his wife.

Noct cared for Luna. He had feelings for her after spending all those years corresponding with her. But the ability to take his time, to woo her, to _choose_ love; that's what he envied in the others.

During the time Noctis' spent lost in his thoughts, they made it down to the dock. Only a sliver of yellow light remained along the horizon from the sun and the moon hung overhead with its gentle glow. Noctis held the cat out for Prompto to take; he couldn't fish and hold it at the same time. With free hands, he browsed the selection of lures that the Bob's Bait Emporium had to offer. He decided on one named _Sweet Jamming_ , highly recommended by Bob.

Noctis reached his hand out, summoning his fishing rod and grabbing the spongy handle after it appeared. "Let's get that little guy some chow." Noct strutted to the end of the small pier and cast the line into the ocean waters.

Prompto sat cross-legged on the wooden slats behind Noctis as he fished, holding the cat up on its hind legs as he made it dance while he sang..

" _I like to ride my chocobo all day! I like to ride my chocobo…_ " He paused, thinking up the words. " _Hey, hey! Noct's about to catch us some fish! I bet it's going to be oh so delish!"_

Noctis glanced back at Prompto and smirked bemusedly at the adorable sight. Cats always had a special place in his heart, and he related to them spiritually. They spent most of their time lazing about and sleeping, just like him. Plus, they weren't needy and could take care of themselves if need be.

" _Meow_." The feline's eyes plead for help as Prompto pranced it around in front of him.

"So, Noct, you excited about the wedding?" Prompto asked in an effort to make small talk.

Noctis shrugged halfheartedly without a word, keeping his eyes on the swaying fishing line.

"You're excited, right, Noct? I mean, Luna's a beautiful woman and the _oracle_ , man! That's awesome, right?"

Noctis inhaled deeply, thinking on how to best answer his friend's question honestly without sounding ungrateful or like an ass. As he was about to speak, the fishing wire whined as the spool unfurled at an unnerving rate. Noctis latched onto the twirling handle to stop it, and his body jerked forward. He leaned back to brace himself against the resistance. "Whoa, this thing's a monster!" His boots skidded across the old wood as the creature on the other end of the line lurched in the opposite direction.

Prompto let go of the cat and leapt to his feet, bounding to the prince. "Hang on, buddy! I gotcha!"

He caught Noctis before the tips of his shoes reached the edge of the dock, wrapping his arms tightly around Noct's abdomen. While Prompto hauled him back, Noctis could feel his friend's hips grinding against his backside. His chest and stomach pressed against Noct's back. And his hands… they were low, just above the waistband of his shorts. Prompto had a firm hold on him, and he felt a twitch in his pants, causing his face to flush slightly. Why was his body reacting this way? And to _Prompto_?

"Got a good grip on that thing, don'tcha?" Prompto's breath warmed Noctis' ear, and his stomach did a backflip.

_Snap._

The two toppled backwards, Prompto's ass hitting the wood with a yelp from him, and Noctis landing on his lap. After the line snapped, both sat in a daze momentarily, Prompto's arms still lazily wrapped around Noctis' waist. After the befuddlement wore off, the pair realized just what they looked like to an outsider. The closeness made Noct's hair stand on end. Though they had laid or leaned on each other plenty of times before, this was different. It _felt_ different. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly - maybe the way Prompto had his arms around him? It was a feeling he wasn't used to. Was this what they called intimacy? There was a certain level of comfortability he found tangled in Prompto's embrace, but...why was he getting _goosebumps_? He could feel Prompto's breath on the back of his neck, and Noctis' eyes fluttered shut half a moment, caught somewhere between elation and-

There was chuckling behind Prompto and Noctis. The prince whipped his head around to find Gladio standing at the edge of the dock with a devious grin on his face.

"Catch anything good?" Gladiolus asked, smirking in Prompto's direction.

Prompto sputtered some flustered words, pulling his arms away from Noct's waist, much to the prince's disappointment.

"Uh, you mind gettin' up, Noct?"

Noctis rolled off Prompto's lap awkwardly and stumbled to his feet, brushing his hands down the sides of his jacket. Prompto hopped up and rubbed his ass with both hands as if to complain about falling on it. "What're you doing here, Gladio?" Noctis glanced at his Shield then away when he felt the heat in his face growing from the smug look on Gladiolus' face.

"Iggy sent me to find ya. Time to turn in, boys." The self-satisfied smirk never left his lips as his gaze shifted from Noctis to Prompto.

The fishing pole vanished in a flash of blue light as Noctis muttered, "I guess I'll try again tomorrow." He leaned down and picked up the siamese cat, stroking its head a few times before announcing, "We're taking him back with us."

"They don't allow cats in there," Gladio said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." He headed back toward the hotel but stopped when he heard only his own footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder to find out Gladio and Prompto weren't directly behind him, not missing the smirks the behemoth sized man gave the blond, or the uneasiness in Prompto's expression as he passed by Gladio and jogged to catch up to Noct.

* * *

Prompto couldn't shake the image of Noctis from his mind. Arriving back at the hotel had given him enough time to calm his hormones, but it still didn't sit pretty with him the way the events at the dock had unfolded. He was only trying to prevent the future king of Insomnia from falling face first into the water, but what he'd gotten instead was a lap full of Noctis. And, though he didn't want to admit it, it felt _good_ having him there. Not the kind of good where one guy helps out his buddy in a time of peril; this kind of good stirred a fluttering in Prompto's chest and a stimulation in his groin. It was even worse when Noct didn't seem phased by it at all. Was Gladio right? Did him and Noctis have an unnatural comfortability around each other? What exactly did that mean? Did Noct sense it too? Or was he as oblivious as when Prompto had brought up all of the babes that checked the prince out on the regular?

To distract himself, he sat at the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom door, playing King's Knight again, as if that could abolish him of every thought of Noctis in his lap. It didn't. It only gave him a gentle reprieve until Noctis announced, after Ignis stepped out of the bathroom in his pajamas, "Dibs on the next shower. Sweaty…"

"I can smell you from here," Gladio grunted, fiddling with the radio on one of the nightstands.

"Shut up. You're going last," Noctis told him, pocketing his phone into his pants and reaching over to pet the stray Siamese cat Noct had insisted on bringing back to the hotel with them. They'd smuggled it in under Prompto's vest, as per the usual mischief they were keen to. "Every time you go ahead of us, there's no hot water left."

"Heh. Well, some of us gotta take care of things in the shower, if ya catch my meaning," Gladio said with a cocky tone, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head against the headboard.

"Whatever."

Prompto remained quiet as he watched Noct retreat to the bathroom and close the door. Relief flooded his system; it wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company, 'cause he did, but a few extra minutes without Noctis around to settle his nerves was much appreciated. His eyes scanned the room, to Ignis checking the maps and Gladio with his feet propped up on the bed, muddy boots and all.

"Coctura says there's a group of glamhoths that like to scavenge the beach in the evenings. Perhaps, if the ferries aren't running again tomorrow, we could take it upon ourselves to do a little reconnaissance and take care of the problem for her?"

"Listen to that," Prompto piped up. "Sounds like Ignis has a little crush."

"Her cookin' that good?" chimed in Gladio.

Ignis' cheeks flushed with pink, but he ignored the chiding, instead stating, "Boots are not meant for a bed, Gladiolus."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Iggy." Gladio swung his large legs over the edge of the bed and began to unlace them. His eyes drifted up to the bathroom door, then over to Prompto on the other bed before he gave a mischievous grin. Each time he unthreaded another loop of his laces, he glanced back to the bathroom and then back to Prompto.

Finally, the chocobo-loving bro had enough. "Dude, _what_?" he snapped.

"Nothin'." Gladio's grin grew larger as he kicked off his first boot and set to work on the other one.

"No, seriously, man. What's your deal?" Prompto turned off the screen to his phone, abandoning King's Knight for the present moment and reaching over to pull Noctis' adopted cat into his lap. He _might_ have been overreacting just a tad. His voice grew quieter as he shifted his eyes nervously to the bathroom door. "Ever since Hammerhead, you've been giving me a lot of shit."

Ignis quirked up an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. It wasn't like Prompto was a saint when it came to cussing, but, usually, it wasn't aimed at his buddies.

"I dunno what you're goin' on about," said Gladio casually, kicking off his other boot. "Wanna elaborate for me?"

"Gladiolus, stop teasing the man," Ignis scolded nonchalantly, his eyes returning to the maps.

"Heh, I just wanna hear him say it."

"Say _what_?" Prompto asked nervously. "That you basically have a mullet for a hairstyle?"

" _Meow,"_ said the cat, as if to back him up.

Gladio smirked, ignoring his comment. "We all see it. Don't we Iggy?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue what you're going on about," Ignis insisted, firmly circling a landmark with his pen. "So do leave me out of it."

"That makes two of us," Prompto muttered. He and Gladio continued to stare at each other, out of both stubbornness and pride, waiting for the other to break. The only sounds in the roomwas Ignis clearing his throat and the water dripping in the shower from the bathroom.

* * *

Noctis closed the bathroom door behind him and flipped the lock. He pulled the curtains back and twisted the knobs to turn on the water. With the shower going, he stepped back and tugged his shirt over his head, the onyx spikes falling back into their places. What was up with what happened at the dock with Prompto? It was true that Noctis rarely went on dates with girls back in school, but shouldn't it be a woman that made his heart flutter? Shouldn't it be Luna?

He fished his phone from his pants pocket and sat it on the counter before unbuckling his pants and letting them drop. After determining the water wasn't quite to his liking yet, he grabbed his phone and opened his pictures, remembering Prompto sent him a batch of new ones earlier. The first photo was of the four of them posing in front of the Regalia after Cindy finished the repairs. The second was a battle photo, Noct charging a garula during their trek to find Dave.

Noctis studied each picture carefully. Prompto was an artist with the camera. Some of these shots were amazing. After scrolling through the last of the pictures, he came across one of Luna, and his mind drifted back to previous thoughts. What would their kids looks like? How many would they have? How many did she want? He clicked the phone off and checked the water temperature again. Perfect. He slipped out of his boxers and stepped under the water, letting it rinse away the sweat, grimes, and worries.

The only thing that stayed in Noctis' mind at this very moment was Luna - everything else melted away. What would their first time be like? Noct was inexperienced with any and everything related to sex. Ignis interrupted his first attempt to get laid by a girl from his class and told him, " _Highness, this behavior is most unbecoming of a young prince. You mustn't do such things."_ His retainer kept a close eye on him after that, not giving him leave to do much else but study and train. She was definitely a pretty girl, and he liked her well enough, but he never would have made a commitment to her. He could still remember every moment of it, the way her lips tasted, how her small breasts felt in his hands, how _wet_ she was when his fingers first dipped into her pussy. Then Ignis walked through the door, and that was that.

His groin twitched as the images from then filled his head. Would it be the same with Luna? His eyelids fluttered closed as he tilted his head back, letting the water cascade over his face and trickle down his body. He tried to imagine what Luna looked like now: not her face - he had a picture of her. He wanted to know how her body developed over the years. Were her breasts swollen and voluptuous like Cindy's? He pictured her head on Cindy's body momentarily before wrinkling his nose in disapproval. "Definitely not my thing." Noctis shook his head to wipe the image from his mind, trying to conjure up something more palatable.

Instead of imagining Cindy's body, he tried the girl he almost scored with in high school. Yes, he liked that image much better. Smaller breasts and hips, _that's_ what attracted him. His hand glided over his thigh, slick from the water drizzling down him. His fingers wrapped around the base of his half-masted cock, rubbing his thumb along the shaft as he continued to grow harder.

 _Noctis finally had Luna alone - the ceremony was done and over with, and now, it was time for the wedding night. He pulled her to him, taking her cheek in his hand as he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were soft like velvet, and she tasted divine._ Noct placed his hand on the warmed tile wall and braced his weight against it as he lazily pumped with his other hand. _Noctis wove his fingers through her blonde locks and brushed his tongue across her lower lip, the way Prompto had told him to do when he'd given the prince a few pointers._ (It wasn't like Noct got a lot of practice; even if he was the Crown Prince of Insomnia, he still wasn't the smoothest when it came to the ladies.) But he _was_ the _prince_ , damn it. It really didn't seem fair that Prompto had more experience. Noctis pinches his eyes shut tighter, focusing.

_She responded by parting her lips, and he deepened their kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Tongue met tongue, and it was...wet. Too wet for Noctis' tastes. He explored her mouth, trying his best to remember how much pressure to give or when to ease up. Damn it, he really should have kissed more girls.._

" _Noctis," he imagined her voice dripping with...what was it? Desire?_

Even in his fantasy, he was as eloquent as ever. "Uh...yeah?"

" _This hand," she said, guiding it by way of wrapping her delicate fingers around his wrist, "goes here." And she placed it on her breast, still wrapped in the ivory wedding dress she wore._ Noctis inhaled sharply, trying to remember what it had felt like the two times he'd ever copped a feel. Soft. Supple. Entirely nerve wracking, if he were completely honest.

" _Like this?" he whispered._

 _One of his hands brushed down her shoulders to find the zipper on the back of her dress and eased it down as the gown fell slack._ The real Noctis tried to envision Lunafreya displayed before him, naked, biting her lip in want. _Tried_ being the key word, because every time he attempted to picture her breasts, he felt...wrong. Maybe it was because he was trying to put someone else's body on a woman he'd yet to see? That had to be it.

Sighing, Noctis opened his eyes and stared down at his aching cock as it pulsed in his hand. "Sorry, buddy, I'll get it together." _Think_. There was no way he could just stop what he was doing; blue balls were a bitch. _What would Prompto do?_ He thought back to the tales the blond told him of his sexual exploits.

There was that one time Prompto said he got a little carried away with one girl back in school. She liked it rough, apparently. Noctis never knew there were people who prefered something like that when it came to… this sort of thing. He tried picturing what it would be like to see Prompto in that manner. He imagined his friend with his goofy grin and innocent eyes - could a guy like that ever be rough with anything? He then remembered the way Prompto wielded his guns, slinging bullets through the air, a crazy, carefree, _dark_ expression painting his features.

Noct shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. Yeah, he supposed Prompto could be dangerous when he wanted to.

So, how would he go about it? Prompto had told him details. The girl liked to be spanked - 'hard, bare assed,' his friend had told him. Would Luna be into something like that? Would _Noct?_

 _Luna bent over the side of the bed, ass out in front of Noct. "Please, Noct, I-I want you to s-spank me." Crimson flushed over her ivory skin as she spoke._ No, Luna wouldn't possibly be into that. He knew enough through their letters to each other to know as much. She was innocent. Gentle. But...Noct _wanted_ it rough. The more he mulled it over, the more he was enticed by the idea. He pictured Prompto bending his mystery woman over his lap. It had probably been comfortable for her- Noct had fallen into the same lap earlier this evening to know.

" _Count 'em,"_ _Prompto whispered in the darkness of the room. The only light visible peeked under the door of the bedroom from out in the hall, illuminating the way the blond's blue eyes turned a storming grey, filled with tempered control. At the sound of flesh hitting flesh, Noct could almost feel the bite of it across his own ass._ "One…" He chewed his lip, his hand stroking his throbbing cock. " _That's it," purred Prompto, encouraging. "Keep going."_

 _Another firm smack rang out in the dark. "_ Two…" Noctis clenched his jaw to stifle the moan wanting to come out at just the _thought_ of the sting in his cheeks.

" _Yeah, you like it rough, dont'cha?" Prompto chuckled, low and seductive. His hand brushed over the tender flesh softly. "But you've been bad, haven't you?"_

"So...bad…" Noctis whispered, his voice swallowed up by the sound of the running water.

" _The bad ones, you know what they get?" Prompto brought his hand down firmly as another crisp smack echoed in the room. "They get punished."_

Noctis whimpered as his knees started to go weak. "I guess that means I need to be punished." The words came out of his mouth before he fully realized exactly what he was saying.

" _Yeah, you do. Over against the wall. Now."_

It wasn't a stretch for Noctis to imagine, seeing as he was already bracing the wall for dear life, his dick as hard as it could possibly get.

 _Prompto's breath was hot on the back of his neck, sending tremors down Noct's body. Fingers trailed slowly up skin until they wove into the onyx tresses just waiting to be touched. He jerked roughly._ Noctis gasped, his head arching back in pleasure at the image. " _Time for your punishment." Lips traveled across from one shoulder to the other, light and calculating, never giving enough pressure and yet just enough. And then teeth clamped down_ ; the prince groaned in approval, working his hand faster. _The hand that wasn't busy tugging fiercely in tender, spiky locks moved over toned hips possessively. "Hmm, what's this?" His fingers danced over pelvic bone, further, further until they claimed their prize. "Ooh, I didn't know I was handling royal weapons today. That's okay. I know how to handle a gun. You gotta_ cock _it." He began moving his hand up and down in slow, sensual strokes._

"Oh gods…" Noctis groaned as his hand mimicked the imagery in his head. It wasn't his hand - it was Prompto's, and he damn well knew how to _handle_ him. He never questioned why he started fantasizing about his best friend; it felt too good to stop now. "Almost there…" Noct whispered, his fingers curling against the wall as his hand pumped up and down his shaft quicker.

" _That's it, Noct, come for me," Prompto breathed in the prince's ear._

With the beckoning of his friend, Noctis couldn't hold it off any longer. Come spurted from his cock in pearly white streams across the tiled shower wall. The prince panted heavily, body trembling from his orgasm. Once he caught his breath, he quickly lathered up and rinsed off before using _all_ the hot water. He splashed some water on the wall, trying to rid himself of the evidence. After making sure all was clear, he twisted the knobs until the water stopped and whipped the curtains back.

Noctis took a deep breath as his head tilted back, water dripping down every crevice of his naked body. What did he just do? Fantasize about his best friend? It wasn't just simply the fantasizing, but what it was _about_. How did he get from Luna to Prompto? His eyebrows knitted together and he told himself, "Nope, not gonna think about it. Just be my cool self asalwa-" He gazed at the empty towel rack. "Are you kidding me?"

* * *

Minutes dragged by before they all heard Noctis shout, "Hey, there's no towel in here!"

Gladio's grin turned into an all out smirk. "Not it."

"Nor I," Ignis agreed.

Prompto paled.

"Hey!" Noctis shouted. "Anyone hear me? I need a towel, dammit!"

"Go on," Gladio goaded, "get the man a towel."

Groaning, Prompto slipped the cat off of his lap, went to the dresser beside the bed, and pulled out a towel, wondering what kind of freakin' hotel didn't keep the towels in the bathroom. "Not cool, man."

"Not like you haven't seen the royal jewels before," Gladio grinned. Ignis rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What? They had gym together in school, Iggy. Seein' each other's asses woulda been unavoidable."

Prompto shot Gladio a scathing glare as he approached the bathroom door and strummed his knuckles along the wood. " _Noct, Noct!"_ he said in a chipper tone.

The door swung open, revealing Noctis in all of his princely glory. Prompto felt his mouth salivate of its own accord as he drank in the sight of Noctis, fully nude, his hair plastered with droplets of fresh shower water that dripped down his chest and abdomen. Steam poured out from behind Noct like he was some ethereal astral, but it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to the trail of fine, black hair that started at the prince's navel and traveled down to his…

"Ummm…dude, you have no shame, do you?"

"Me? Nope. Why? Should I?"

"N-Nope." Prompto attempted to avert his eyes, offering out the towel. It was no use - his eyes shifted sideways and caught sight of Noct's perfectly toned ass in the mirror. _Fuck, he's got such a nice ass. I mean, look at that thing. It's so...what, what am I thinking?_ Prompto shook his head to empty the thought of giving Noct's ass a squeeze just to see if it was as firm as it looked. Sure, he'd smacked it a few times out of good fun, but it wasn't the same was it? Oh, damn. Now he had the image in his head of smacking Noct's fully-bare ass...

Noctis took the towel with a lopsided grin. "Thanks, Prompto."

"Y-Yeah. Sure thing." His stomach bottomed out from under him when Noct closed the door. Prompto was half tempted to crumble into a ball on the floor, but he remembered the others were there, so he scurried his way back to the bed, grabbing up a pillow and throwing it forcefully in Gladio's direction.

With his quick reflexes, Gladio grabbed it and used it to swat Ignis upside the head. Ignis' glasses went askew, and he glared over at his friend. "That's it," he said with authority, "No more noodles for you."

Gladio chuckled - until he realized Ignis was serious. "Ah, come on!"

Ignis gave a soft smirk and looked back down at his maps. "For a month."

Prompto sighed, filled with relief that neither of them seemed to take notice of Prompto's flustered expression. He went back to playing King's Knight, trying not to dwell on the fully naked, soaking wet prince in the bathroom not ten feet away from him. Nevermind that his dick was half-hard still from the sight of Noctis; Prompto had no idea what that was supposed to mean. He'd seen Noct naked plenty of times in gym, so why was this time any different? Why did he all of a sudden have the urge to grab a fistful of Noct's spiky, onyx hair? What the Hell was happening to him?

Noctis emerged from the bathroom some minutes later, the infamous towel hanging low around his hips. His hair was shaggy and still damp as he scooped up the cat and leaned against the wall. "What'd I hear about noodles?"

"He ain't serious," Gladio pleaded to Ignis. "Are ya, Iggy?"

"Dead serious, I'm afraid."

Noctis all out laughed, plopping down next to Prompto on the bed, feline still in tow. Prompto didn't miss the way Noct's towel bunched up over his thigh, exposing it and leaving a nice view for the blond. How Noctis was so carefree was beyond Prompto, until he remembered that Noct was a _prince_ , and princes probably were told, from the moment they could comprehend, just how handsome and wonderful they were. Inwardly, Prompto had to agree. Noctis was the spitting image of perfection - defined, but not too much so. Blue eyes that glimmered with playfulness and sarcasm. Hair as dark as the nights they feared. Hell, even his _name_ was handcrafted for perfection. Prompto remembered, while studying for his Latin exams at the University, the origin of Noctis' name. Lucius meant 'of the light', and Caelum 'the sky'. Paired with Noctis, the whole name translated something to the effect of 'Sky of the night's light,' - _Nightlight._ A beacon of hope...and long legs, firm abdominal muscles, and a collarbone that looked as if it could break a boulder…

Prompto averted his eyes to the ceiling, trying to count the dimples and focus on all things _not_ Noctis. Chocobos! Those friendly, loving birds were so adorable! -Well, there was that time Noctis said Prompto's hair looked like a chocobo's butt. He still wasn't _quite_ over that one. - No, something else. Daemons? - With Noctis swinging his sword over his head, the lean muscles in his arms rippling, sweat dripping off of his brow...shit, no, not that. Taking pictures! Yeah! He remembered snapping a shot of that massive catoblepas...with Noct. Shit, he'd forgotten that detail. Noct had gone with some seductive pose out of irony, but now Prompto was imagining Noctis standing in front of the beast, biting his lower lip in nothing but a towel…

"Next!" he exclaimed, rolling off of the bed while trying to avoid everyone seeing the confusing tent pitched against the zipper of his pants. "Dibs on the shower!" He held his phone down in front of his crotch and pretended to be focused on the game as he shuffled his way awkwardly to the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gladio grinning ear-to-ear.

"Happy thoughts," Gladio winked.

 _Dude, really?_ Mortified, Prompto slammed the door shut and slumped against it. Damn it, what the Hell was going on with him? It wasn't like he'd never seen Noct naked before. But this - actually thinking about Noct _like this_ …Gladio. This was all his fault, wasn't it? All of this _crap_ with teasing him had obviously gotten under his skin, working his last nerve...and his dick. Fuck, his pants felt like they were three sizes too small right about now. Why did he think being 'cool' and getting the skin-tight jeans was a good idea before they headed out on this road trip? He should have at least packed something _practical._ Of course, he hadn't expected to get a raging boner from the thought of his best friend, either.

"Okay. Just think about something...gross. Like...bugs. Yeah, bugs." With that thought in mind, he managed to shimmy out of his pants and boxers before padding his way to the shower. As his hand turned the faucet knob, his thoughts turned to how Noctis was just in here, showering not minutes before. Hell, he'd probably given himself a good one-off. Prompto's cheeks reddened at the thought. "I hope Gladio is fucking happy," he grumbled, stepping inside the shower before drawing the curtains. He attempted a cold shower, but the sensitivity in his groin made it painfully difficult, and he gave up, turning the water warm and resting his forehead against the tile wall, frustrated.

He didn't understand why he was getting so flustered in the first place. Noct was just a friend. Had always been. He was his _best_ friend, so he wasn't entirely sure why Gladio was poking fun at that. After all, Prompto was just thankful for even _having_ a friend. Growing up alone, he'd felt insecure most of his life. The only times he felt safe were when Noctis assured him that his friendship was enough. And then he'd met Ignis and Gladio, and suddenly, he had _friends._ Plural. And it was great!

He'd been excited for this roadtrip. Excited to go out, see the world, experience it amongst _friends._ Even to meet Lunafreya - but these weird things he'd been noticing about himself: the stares that lasted a bit too long when his eyes fell on Noctis, the way he'd get slightly jealous when Noct would have inside jokes with the others, he'd chalked it all up to wanting to be Noct's _best_ friend.

So why the Hell was he so fucking _hard_ right now? And why had thinking of Noctis been the thing to get him here? He ran his hands through his wet tresses, his hand trailing down his chest, his abdomen, his pelvic bone, inching closer to the throbbing problem between his legs.

As his fingers curled around his hardened, throbbing cock, he tried to picture Cindy in his mind's eye, bending over the Regalia and giving it a good waxing with those enormous tits...He tried to think of her in a bikini, hot suds dripping down her cleavage, her tiny waist...so tiny, wasn't it? Prompto was a small man, sure, but the thought of holding her close to him, pressing her down against the Regalia's hood...would he break her?

"What's wrong with me?" He'd never had a problem fantasizing about a woman before. Maybe it was just because Cindy looked like she could knock him out with those balloons on her chest? Yeah, that had to be it. Someone more...attainable…

He stroked up and down his shaft slowly, forming a new picture in his mind - this one of the pretty chef at the hotel's bar. She had an engaging smile, perfectly white teeth, and an innocence about her Prompto found endearing. Maybe she'd be that shy, minxy type in the bedroom, peeling off layer by layer of clothing and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as she leaned him back on the bed…

He started to notice the way his dick grew softer in his hands, and he gave a frustrated sigh. His balls ached for release. There was no way he was going to sleep well tonight if he didn't get _off._

His mind kept wandering back to Noctis - to the rippling back muscles, firm ass, soaking wet hair as it framed his face…

His cock twitched happily in his hand, ready for attention once more.

"Really?" he sighed, slumping to the shower floor and leaning his back against the cool tile. He found a good angle to let the warm water cascade down his abdomen without slapping him in the face. His hand moved gingerly as he tried to picture Cindy again, this time bent over on her stomach across the Regalia's trunk. Her ass hung out of her low rider short-shorts, breasts pressed against the metal surface of the car. She stood on her tip toes, wiggling her hips and begging him to take her. " _Do it, Prompto. Fuck me,_ " she said in his mind with that cute, southern drawl.

Prompto pumped his cock a few times, grateful that it remained just as hard as ever. He imagined reaching down to the zipper of his pants and untucking his prick. In a moment of surprise, another hand wrapped around his waist (in his mind, of course) just as a soft, seductive voice murmured in his ear, " _That's it, Prom. You want me to help you with that?"_

The real Prompto's legs would have buckled out from under him if he was standing upright.

" _Here," said the voice, lips brushing across his earlobes with playful taunting as the hand on his waist hooked a thumb in the waistband of his underwear. Prompto felt the material slide down, down, down, until his pants and underwear hit the dirt below. A lean body pressed against him from behind. Prompto could feel the fabric of someone else's pants brush along his ass as they left no room between them. "This help?"_

Prompto nodded, staring down at the perfectly round globes of Cindy's ass but thinking he enjoyed whatever was going on behind him, even if two things rushed to the surface of his psyche: this voice was definitely that of a man, and Prompto knew exactly

which _man it was._

" _N-Noct," he groaned as Noctis pulled Prompto as close as possible to him, allowing the tent in his pants to rub against Prompto's ass. Oh, fuck. He was so hard…_

" _What're you waiting for?" Noctis asked as he nibbled on Prompto's neck while his hands traveled up and down Prompto's stomach, over each and every firm muscle there. Prompto's voice caught in his throat as Noctis pinched a nipple, causing the blond to moan._

" _Y-You wanna watch?" he gasped._

" _Yeah. I do." Noctis' breath was hot and heavy against Prompto's throat just before he bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Prompto cried out, mixed with pain and pleasure all at once. "That okay,_ _ **buddy**_ _?" The way the prince chewed on the last word, as if it was beef jerky ripe for the tearing with his teeth, made Prompto's cock leak with precum._

" _N-Not gonna deny a pr-prince," Prompto whimpered. Noctis released him with a subtle, satisfied chuckle before sauntering around to the trunk next to Cindy and sitting beside her, grinning with expectancy._

" _Go on then," he taunted, leaning his back against the rear window and tucking his arms behind his head. "I can't wait to watch."_

Prompto whimpered, eager to please his prince. He took a step forward, eyes locked on Noct's as he grabbed Cindy's hip, steadied her, and drove into her with enough force to make her scream out in pleasure. The corner of Noctis' mouth twitched in a smile, and he quirked an approving eyebrow, nodding slowly.

" _That's it, Prompto," he encouraged. "I wanna watch your face when you come."_

The real Prompto bit down on his lower lip to keep from moaning, his hand working up and down in quick, short bursts of movement. His thumb slid across the head of his dick, giving extra stimulation and spreading his leaking precum around. Inside his mind, the fantasy-Noctis licked his lips.

" _Take it slow," he said, scooting down to the edge of the trunk and resting a hand on each of Cindy's ass cheeks. A small crackle of jealousy ignited in Prompto - not in possession of Cindy, but that Noct would even think about touching anyone else. He watched Noct spread Cindy wide while telling him, "Slowly, Prom. I wanna see you fuck her."_

Prompto obliged, pumping in and out of Cindy at a grueling pace. His eyes were on Noctis' face as his friend watched his dick move in and out, in and out of her. Noctis smacked Cindy on the ass, making her scream.

" _Slower," he told Prompto. The blond could only comply, his eyes drifting to the site of him slowly removing himself from the woman below him, his cock glistening. Noctis gave a low, guttural growl that nearly sounded ferrell as he continued to watch. "It looks so good. Let me know when you're close."_

" _Can I go faster?" asked Prompto with desperation._

" _A little," winked Noctis._

Prompto continued to jerk himself off in the shower, imagining all of the seductive faces Noctis would make as he watched Prompto fuck Cindy harder and harder into the Regalia. And even though he was pounding into a woman in his fantasy, his thoughts were only on Noctis, on the way he'd watch and bite his lip and stare wondrously down at Prompto's cock.

"So...close...N-Noct…" the real Prompto whispered.

_Noctis slipped off the edge of the trunk and fell to his knees beside Prompto, mouth open and waiting. Prompto was confused for a half a moment until he realized what Noctis meant for him to do. He pulled out of Cindy hesitantly, and Noctis did the rest, eagerly reaching up and wrapping his hand around the base of Prompto's shaft just before opening his mouth and taking him down his throat._

"Ungh...sweet baby chocobos…" Prompto's legs began to shake as his orgasm approached. He tried to ride it out, picturing Noctis bobbing his head up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head, fondling his balls and lapping at him…. "T-That's it...oh, Noct…" Prompto came in his own hand, but in his mind, it was down Noctis' throat, dripping hot come in spurts as Noctis groaned in satisfaction.

It took a full minute for Prompto to come down from his orgasmic high. The water was already past luke-warm, bordering on cool, but he couldn't have cared less. His legs shook, his chest heaved, and Prompto was fully sated in oxytocin.

It wasn't the first time Noctis had been in one of his fantasies; there'd been a few times where Noctis would watch from the corner of the room, encouraging Prompto to continue. But this was certainly the first time fantasy-Noct had ever joined in on the fun.

Once again, Prompto blamed Gladio. If he hadn't put these ideas in his head, would he really have been tempted to think about Noctis in that light?

Eventually, he shamefully climbed out of the shower only to realize - there was no towel. "Aww, come on! -Umm, guys? A little help here?"

"I'm on it!" he heard Noctis reply from the other side of the door.

Prompto rushed and braced himself against the bathroom door, making sure it was locked. "N-No, that's okay! N-Not you!"

"Huh?" The voice was louder now - practically right on the other side. "Shut up, I'm already here. Open the door."

 _Fuck_. Prompto turned the lock and carefully pried the door open, remaining hidden behind it. His arm felt around in the cold air where he assumed Noctis was until he felt something soft, giving it a tug.

"Er, Prompto. That's _my_ towel."

Prompto immediately released the towel and waited as Noctis slipped the unused towel in his hand. Gladio roared with laughter from the outside as Prompto shut the door again. He toweled off quickly, wondering how he was going to look Noctis in the eyes after everything he'd fantasized about. He caught a glance at himself in the mirror, at the flush in his cheeks that overpowered the distinct freckles on his skin. As his heart began to steady once more, he took a good, hard look at his face, studying his blond locks, his cyan irises, his scrawny shoulders but firm abdomen. He could admit he was a good looking guy, when push came to shove, though he wished he could bulk up a little more. There were small, white stretch marks around his lower stomach from his early childhood days of trading salads for burgers. He hated the freckles that littered his chest and arms - everyone would call him 'cute' in school because of it. He didn't want to be 'cute.' Cute was what got him the dates with the pretty girls that took notice of him back in high school but would leave him when someone sexier came along. Cute was what landed him his loss of virginity but lack of a girlfriend to show for it. Cute was what that guy had called him that one drunken, experimental night back in his dorm at college. Cute was what someone called their chocobo. Even Noctis called him his 'cute little sidekick.'

"Stop," he told himself. "Stop thinking about him. Get it together, dude. You're _not_ into your best friend. You got it?" He smacked himself lightly on the cheek and gathered enough courage to open the door, grabbing his phone off of the counter last minute.

When he entered the room, Ignis offered him a set of grey pajama bottoms and a fresh pair of underwear.

"Thanks," he said, trying to avoid looking at Noctis at all costs.

"Not a problem."

Unfortunately for Prompto, Noctis was sprawled across the spare bed, still wrapped in his towel. His damp hair soaked the pillow behind him as he played on his phone, his new found companion purring next to him. By the sounds from the phone, he was playing a fishing game.

Gladio brushed passed Prompto with a chuckle, muttering, "Enjoying the view?"

"Shut _up_ ," Prompto grumbled, slugging his friend in the arm. Gladio didn't budge. Not. One. Inch.

"Ha." The behemoth of a man grabbed up a towel from the dresser drawer and went into the bathroom.

Ignis must have caught the distraught, confused look on Prompto's face, because he cleared his throat and sternly asked Noctis, "Don't you think it prudent to change into some _clothing,_ Your Highness?"

"Huh?" Noctis looked up from his phone. "Yeah, yeah. After this level."

"No. _Now._ " Ignis picked up a folded pair of lounge pants and uncharacteristically tossed them at Noctis, hitting him in the face. "Prompto, perhaps you'd like to get dressed and accompany me to the soda machine down the hall?"

"Er…yeah." Prompto turned his back on Noctis and quickly changed, trying his best not to let him see the pale stretch marks along his skin or the gleam in his eye that said staring at Noctis was giving Prompto another hard-on. He felt relieved when he followed Ignis out the door.

"Are you alright, Prompto?" asked Ignis as they strolled down the hallway.

"Huh?" Prompto tried to play it cool. "Oh, yeah. I'm great!"

"You should learn to ignore Gladio," said his spectacled friend. "He means well, even if he has no tact with his teasing."

"It's cool," Prompto insisted, trying to shrug off the conversation and not give away the fact he was annoyed as fuck that even Ignis noticed the relentless teasing. "Just some harmless fun among friends, right?"

Ignis didn't answer as he pulled some gil from his pockets and selected a drink for each of them from the machine. He asked Prompto to help him carry them back, and when they re-entered the room, Noctis was found dressed, hunched over Ignis' maps.

"Looks like you've been working hard. Already anticipating the worst?" he asked.

"If the ferries won't run in two day's time, we best be as prepared as possible to find another route," Ignis replied, pushing his glasses up his nose before handing Noct a bottled beverage. "It is the best course of action."

"Hey, Prom," said Noctis, giving up on the maps. "How about another round of King's Knight?"

Prompto felt his cheeks flush with warmth when their eyes met. Could he see it? The guilt lodged behind his pupils? Could he tell, at this very moment, the guilt Prompto felt at what transpired in the shower? Could Noctis see what he was doing to him, even right now?

"Yeah, alright," he mumbled. The two sat on the bed across from Ignis and began to chat stats, though Prompto tried to keep a safe distance between them, reaching down and picking up the cat to build a barrier. He felt relief that Noctis had put on a shirt, at least. He wished he had one to wear as well.

When Gladio emerged from the bathroom some time later, he gave a thick yawn, reaching for a set of boxers on the dresser.

"Sup," said Noctis, not looking up from his phone.

"What're you two up to?" asked Gladio.

"Harvesting," replied Prompto, hoping the conversation actually would stick to King's Knight.

"Fun." The bed squeaked across from them as Gladio fell back onto the bed, crumpling up half of Ignis' maps. Ignis _tsked_ and grumbled, "Off."

"Sorry." Gladio sat up, grinning at Noctis and Prompto sitting side by side. "So, I figure Iggy and I'll take this bed, and _you_ two can-"

Before Prompto could even begin to protest, Iggy jumps to his rescue. "Absolutely not," he said, swatting Gladio upside the head with a rolled up map. He exchanged a smile with Prompto before adding, "If you think I want to share a bed with you after your pillow debacle, you are gravely mistaken. Prompto, you'll share the bed with me."

"Okay!" Prompto agreed, a bit too eager. The thought of sharing a bed with Noctis tonight, after the dock and the shower, sounded like pure torture. He hopped off of the first bed and told Gladio, "Outta the way, big guy."

"Yeah, yeah," Gladio replied, standing up. "Noct, you cool with that?"

"Yeah, just don't hog the bed this time, 'kay?" He never looked up from his game.

"I'ma big man. Gotta have room to stretch my legs. Your scrawny ass doesn't need as much room."

"You mean like when you _literally_ kicked me out of bed the last time? Trim your toenails, dude. Seriously."

Prompto couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped his throat as he climbed into bed. "He got you there, Gladio!"

Noctis smirked triumphantly. That was, until Gladio kicked him in the back and knocked him to the floor, throwing a pillow down on top of him before scooping up the cat and kissing it on top of the head.

"Nighty night, _Prince._ Hope you get some good shut-eye."

* * *

 **We hope you've enjoyed the lemons. They get zestier as we go. Some angst next chapter - you can probably guess why if you've played the game.**  
Please don't forget to subscribe for updates, and leave us a review if you could. It means the world, and we love to hear feedback!  
~MrB & MrR


	3. Tension Rising

 

****

**Here we are at chapter three! MistahRoi and I want to extend our greatest appreciations for the feedback and follows!**   
**This chapter promises to get super angsty.**

**Literal conversation between us:**   
**MrB: What should we call this chapter?**   
**MistahR: "Pardon me while I GO DROWN IN MY OWN TEARS."**   
**MrB: No, we can't name it that.**   
**MistahR: "You will drown in your own tears."**   
**MrB: No.**   
**MistahR: "You didn't need your heart anyway."**

**We finally settled on Tensions Rising.**

* * *

**"I got rage every day, on the inside**

**The only thing I do is sit around and kill time**

**I'm trying to blow out the party light, I'm trying to blow out the light**

**I'm just young enough to still believe, still believe**

**But young enough not to know what to believe in**

**Young enough not to know what to believe**

**If I can live through this**

**If I can live through this**

**If I can live through this**

**I can do anything."**   
**~Champion by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tension Rising**

* * *

"What's that look for?"  
"It's in all the papers."  
"What is?"  
"Insomnia…falls?"  
"Wha-this your idea of a joke?"  
"I need you to calm down so I can explain."  
"I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!"  
"There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City."  
" _As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the citadel had cleared...the king...was found...dead."  
_ "No-wait-hold on..."  
"We had no way of knowing."  
"What? Knowing _what_?"  
"That the signing was last night. That Insomnia-"  
"But the _wedding. Altissa-_ "  
"I know! That _was_ the plan. Yet, the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could _every_ headline in the kingdom be wrong?"  
"...Lies."  
"Hm...if only…"  
"What else do we know?"  
 _A shake of the head.  
_ "Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes."  
"And that means we go back to Insomnia."  
"Might not be safe for us there."  
"Might not be safe for us _here_."  
"Turn back?"

Noctis sat hunched over in the chair, elbows digging into his knees, hands tightly clasped together. _Insomnia fell? What about Dad? And Cor? Clauris and Iris?_ He ran his sweaty hands through his onyx tresses as every person he knew, aside from those present and accounted for, was back in the Crown City. "Yeah. We have to go back," he said with a quivering voice laced with rage.

Noctis had to see it with his own eyes or he'd never believe it. The Nifs spread false news all the time, so why was this any different? They were supposed to be in the midst of signing a peace treaty with the Empire. Why would they attack Insomnia under the circumstances? That's what his whole engagement to Luna was about, part of this treaty to ensure peace to the citizens of Lucis and the Empire.

"I agree, Noct-" The prince was on his feet and making for the door before Ignis finished his sentence. "Noctis, wait just a moment. We can't leave just yet."

"Why the Hell _not_? We have to get to Insomnia as fast as we can. I have to know!" His voice grew louder with every word until he was all but screaming at his advisor.

"We need provisions, Highness. We're fresh out, and it is-"

"Who the Hell cares about that!? Everyone we know could be dead! We have to leave _now_!"

"I think Noct is right - we should leave." And there was Prompto falling into the mix. "The Imperials could be on their way here right now. We can pick up what we need on the way. For all we know, it could be a big misunderstanding. I mean, there's no way things are as bad as they say, right?" His upbeat speech and nature grated on the angry prince's nerves. How could he be so cheery at a time like this?

"Well, I'm stickin' with Iggy on this one. We need to be prepared. We don't know what kinda shit we'll run into on our way. We might not _make it_ to the next stop." Gladio stood firm, arms crossed over his chest.

Noctis _tsked,_ accepting that he wouldn't win this argument, not with both Ignis and Gladio on the opposite side. "Fine, we'll stay to get our provisions. But we leave immediately after." He jerked the door open and slammed it behind him, leaving the room. He needed some time _alone_ with his thoughts.

The prince stared at the sparkling sapphire sea from the fishing dock, the goings-on of the night before being a distant thought in his mind now. What if it was true? If Insomnia fell to the Empire, did that mean everyone was dead? Between the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard, surely his father made it out of the city alive. He had to have. Noct's phone would ring any minute, his father's name displayed across the screen. _Any minute now._ But the minute passed and there was only silence.

Noctis pulled his knees up and folded his arms over the top of them. Why didn't they call? _Shit. This can't be really happening, can it?_ He fought down the bile that rose in his throat at the idea. Losing so much, all at once, how did anyone deal with something like that? His mind drifted to Luna waiting for him in Altissia. He wanted to get to her soon, but then _this_? Did it mean that the wedding was off?

Being forced to wait for the others only fueled his anger even more. Why did they want to wait, anyway? They had families back in Insomnia, just like he did. Shouldn't they be in a hurry to get back, too? His rage threatened to consume him; why didn't they feel the same? Why was he alone in his outburst?

He rested his forehead on his arms, hiding his face from the world. Why did they always, _always_ treat Noctis like a child? They talked down to him - well, Gladio and Ignis did. He wasn't a kid anymore, but they still saw him that way. Sure, he'd act spoiled about eating vegetables and wanting a nice, cozy bed to sleep in. Or complain about the heat on a hot, dry day. But this wasn't about his diet - it was his _Kingdom_ , Gods dammit!

Noct's eyes squeezed shut as his frustration peaked. And then there was Prompto with his eternal optimism. In the entirety of their friendship, he never once met Prompto's parents. Did he even have any? How could he possibly relate to any of them in this situation? Sure, his peppiness cheered Noctis most of the time, but it was the last thing he wanted right now.

The Prince sprang up, whirling his body around, and scooped up a lantern on the edge of the dock, hurling it into the water. "DAMN ITTTTT!"

* * *

Prompto gave a low, long whistle, watching the lantern bounce and skid along the water's edge. "Nice hang time."

"Huh?" The prince at the edge of the dock spun his head around, meeting Prompto's expectant gaze. This wouldn't be the first time Prompto had watched Noctis storm off in a fit of anger, but it certainly was the most serious occurrence to date. This wasn't like when Gladio pushed Noctis too hard in training, or the time Ignis confronted Noctis about being lazy with his royal duties. Prompto knew a good joke and a slug in the shoulder wouldn't cut it. But...he had to try.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asked, not waiting for Noctis to answer before plopping down next to him. He noticed the way Noct shook, bundled with his knees to his chest. Whether he was shaking out of fear or anger, the blond couldn't be sure. There were so many things swirling around in his head, but selfishly, all of his worry was on Noctis, on wanting to hug him, to protect him. Noct was the first real friend Prompto ever had, and he didn't like seeing his friends like this. Gladio. Ignis. They were good at concealing their emotions, putting on a brave face, but Noctis...he wore his heart on his sleeve more than he cared to admit. It's why that lantern now rested at the bottom of the cove instead of on the dock.

What could Prompto say? What could he _do_ to make it better? Nothing. He was helpless. Worse than that, he knew he should be grieving over Insomnia, over his fellow classmates and countless lives that had probably been taken in the wake of the takeover. He should feel worry for Gladio's family, for Iris, and for Ignis' family too, but all he could do was think about the prince. _Selfish_ , he thought. _I'm so fucking selfish._

"How you holdin' up?" he asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible.

There was a long, drawn out pause before Noctis muttered, "How do you think?" Eeh, a bit bitter, but Prompto could work with it.

He patted Noctis on the back. "Ignis is stocking up, and Gladio's checking us out of the hotel. We'll be on the road in less than an hour."

Noctis shrugged Prompto's arm off. "An _hour_? That supposed to make me feel better?"

Prompto tried again. "Better than two?"

Nothing. Not a smirk. Not a single curl of his lips. Noctis was solemn as the setting sun leading into a rainy night. But the sunshine child wasn't about to give up just yet; he wanted to bring a smile to Noct's face, if only for a moment.

"It's gonna be okay, Noct...you'll see…"

More uncomfortable silence. Prompto could barely stand it.

"I'm sure it can't be as bad as it says...we just gotta...look on the bright side…" Even as he said it, Prompto didn't believe a word he said. "It's not all bad, right? We've got each other, and we're in this together-"

Noctis cut him off, finally speaking. "You don't get it, do you?" He slammed his fist down on the dock hard enough to make it vibrate. "We're _not_."

"...What?"

"We're _not_ in this 'together.' Don't you get that? You may live in Insomnia, but you don't have any family there, _right_?" His words were biting. "So how can you _possibly_ know what it feels like? You ever lost someone, Prompto? You ever wake up one morning and find out you don't have a family anymore?"

"I…" Prompto faltered. Noctis had struck a _very_ sensitive nerve. "Well, no, I...but I mean...I have friends," _acquaintances, really_ , "in Insomnia. People we both grew up with."

"It's not the same _thing_!" Noctis yelled, grabbing up another nearby lantern and hoisting it over his shoulder before flinging it out into the water. "You didn't grow up with them! Hell, none of them cared about you! We both know you didn't have any friends before I came alon-" Noctis cut himself off, realizing he'd overstepped the line.

Prompto froze on the spot. Noct's harsh words rang in his ears, rendering him speechless. There were very few things that could shut down his optimistic personality, but what Noctis said left an icy prickle in his heart, betraying his ability to think rationally. Noct's words...they _hurt._ It was even worse because Noct was _right._ All of Prompto's insecurities swelled up inside his chest, making it hard to breathe. _Fucking right_ , no one liked him. Did Noctis think Prompto wasn't aware? In school, he'd been smart but not overly bright. He'd been the weird kid that took pictures of animals, and everyone had called him _fat._ And then he'd met Noctis and he tried so hard, _so hard_ to impress the young prince. He ran every day, rain or shine, to lose the weight. He traded burgers for salads. He completely re-made himself just to gain enough confidence to approach Noctis years later, and even then, he'd never felt _good enough_.

Even after befriending him, Prompto suspected Noctis _knew_ he was friends with a social outcast who never fit in. _Knew_ that Prompto wasn't the same as everyone else - in more ways than one. He held his secrets close, afraid to let anyone get close. It's why he always tried _so hard_ to make everyone else around him happy. But even after all that, Noctis still felt that Prompto was _different._ He _knew._

Confusion, prickled with ache, stung at Prompto's eyes, and he turned his face quickly away to hide the tears that threatened to give him away. He stood up from the dock, more lost than ever, and didn't try to argue the point. He headed toward the Regalia, somewhere familiar and safe, to wait it it out until they were ready to head out. His mouth was dry, but his cheeks were wet. How did he _ever_ think Noctis thought them equals?

When he made it to the car, he yanked open the door and climbed in the front passenger side, slamming the door so loud it made his ears pop. With shaky hands, he pulled down the visor mirror and stared at himself. _You'll never be good enough for him, and even Noctis knows it._

* * *

Noctis watched his best friend's shoulders slump as Prompto sulked away, the brightness of his personality completely wiped out by the Prince's words. He'd take it all back if he could. It was unbelievably cruel of him to talk to Prompto that way. But he said what he did, and he couldn't take back the harsh words. _Damn it._ _How could I say all that to him?_ His temper left much to be desired, and he often lashed out at others when his mood was especially sour. Even so, Prompto didn't deserve such cruel words - not from _him._ The look in Prompto's eye, his expression before he walked away, it dug a hole in Noctis' heart.

The prince smacked the last of the lanterns open-handed, glass shattering outwardly and sprinkling down to mingle with the sand below. This was the hardest day he'd faced to date, and instead of leaning on his friend he threw all Prompto's niceties back in his face. What kind of friend was he? A real friend wouldn't have said those things. _Was I trying to hurt him?_ Whenever he spoke, the words just flew out of his mouth without a thought behind them. There's no way he'd _purposely_ try to hurt Prompto. Despite that fact, he knew that's exactly what he did.

A cool breeze chilled him to the bone, or maybe it was his body reacting to everything that happened that morning. Noctis buried his face in his arms again, trying to block everything out. He wanted to escape his mind, forget about it all and for everything to go back to normal. The prince bit his lip, harder and harder until he tasted the tang of blood. It was real, not some nightmare he could wake up from. A sob creeped up his throat, but he forced it back down, refusing to break down before he knew one way or another.

Noctis felt… _lost_. His entire world was crumbling around him; everything he knew was gone in the blink of an eye. While he and the guys were goofing off, fighting beasts, enjoying five-star meals, those precious to him were dying at the hands of the Imperials. What was he supposed to do? Continue or go back? If his father was truly gone, that made him the king, didn't it? How could he rule a kingdom when he couldn't even govern his own thoughts?

"Noct, we're ready to leave now." Ignis' voice pull him from the depths of his mind.

Without a word, the prince wobbled to his feet - when did he get so dizzy? He took a moment to steady himself before following Ignis to the Regalia. Prompto sat in the front passenger seat while Gladio was busy packing the trunk.

"Ready to head out, Noct?" Gladiolus slammed the hatch down.

"Yeah." Noctis glanced at Prompto from the corner of his eye, taking notice that he was clearly avoiding the prince at all costs. He cast his gaze down, unable to bring himself to look at the blond. He knew Prompto would forgive him if he apologized, that's the kind of person he was. But Noct didn't feel like he _deserved_ to be forgiven. He opened the back door opposite Prompto and slid into the car, pulling it shut again. He propped his elbow on the door's armrest, pressing his body against it in an attempt to put as much space between him and Prompto as possible.

Once Gladio and Ignis had everything squared away, they joined Prompto and Noctis in the car. The Regalia's engine purred when Ignis turned it on, the motor being the only sound as all four men remained uncharacteristically quiet.

Gladio cleared his throat, the silence growing progressively uncomfortable. "Mind turnin' on the radio, Prompto?"

Prompto reached over to the knob and pressed the power button, music playing gently through the speakers. He didn't bother changing the station.

"Ugh, I hate this song." Noctis wasn't sure how to speak to Prompto, so he did the only thing he could think to do in the situation - pretend nothing happened.

_Silence._

"Hey, did you hear me?" Noct pushed further, glaring at the back of the yellow locks.

"This music does kinda suck. Change it up for us, Prompto," Gladio agreed with the prince.

" _I_ happen to _like_ it..." Prompto said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Listen here, Goldy Locks. You can listen to this sissy stuff on your own time," Gladio shoved his knee into the back of the chair and continued, "just don't make _me_ listen to it."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh…"

* * *

_Useless. Useless. Useless._

As the wind whipped Prompto's hair around, stinging his eyes ever so slightly, the word kept repeating inside his mind - the only thing of importance, it seemed like.

 _Useless._ He was so fucking _useless._ What the Hell was he even doing here? He didn't belong. Not amongst the King's Shield and Advisor. Not amongst _royalty._ Couldn't even choose a radio station without fucking it up…

" _Useless_ ," he muttered under his breath, kicking the floorboard.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ignis turn his head slightly. "Did you say something, Prompto?"

"Uh...n-no." He took a chance and glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing Noctis with his chin in his hand, his elbow propped up on the door. His eyes were on the scenery, but Prompto knew that look; Noctis was lost in his own thoughts, brooding. It's what he did best, really. And even now, even after everything Noctis said and made him feel, all he wanted to do was climb over the center console, right into Noct's lap, and…

 _Dude, come on. This is not the time_ , he had to tell himself to keep from picturing grabbing Noct by the cheeks and smashing his lips down onto the prince's. This feeling, these fantasies...they were getting out of hand. Insomnia was probably in ruins by now, and here he was, imagining making out with the crowned prince in the back seat of the Regalia.

But it was more than that, wasn't it? Prompto didn't just want to _kiss_ Noctis; he wanted to take the pain away. To take all of the hurt, the destruction boiling inside his friend and release it before he exploded. But acting on these emotions...Prompto knew he couldn't do that. Noctis was a _prince_ , a soon-to-be-married prince, maybe even the _king_ now... _and a guy, don't forget about that one!_ he reminded himself. Oh, who was he kidding? He'd been inquisitive about guys for a while now, not that he wanted to admit it. And he'd sort of enjoyed the one time in college... _Just another thing to add to my list of abnormalities, right? Another thing to set me apart from the rest of them. There's not a chance in Hell Noctis is into guys, too._

Once again, Prompto felt selfish for dwelling on these trivial things when their city, the only _home_ he knew, was in peril. He knew he should be focused on _that_ , on the mission at hand, but his eyes kept glancing back to the rearview mirror, to Noctis and his pained expression. The minutes dragged by like this: Prompto would try to keep himself entertained by looking at the pictures on his camera or checking on his stats in King's Knight, but eventually, his eyes would wander back to the mirror.

The final time, Noctis caught him, his crystal-blue eyes meeting Prompto's in the mirror, and the blond immediately glanced away, embarrassed. This time, he stuck to looking at the pictures, tucking his camera close to the door so no one could see him rummaging through his old photos of Noctis.

 _I'm such a creeper_.

 _Noctis has no idea what kind of a freak he has for a friend. Or maybe he does...maybe that's why he said what he..._ He shook his head, willing the thought away. No. He wasn't going to think that way. He couldn't let himself fall into a depressive state right now, not when the group needed him to be strong. If they could do it, so could he. The King had entrusted _all_ of them to protect his son, and Noctis' emotional integrity was part of that. Maybe that's the _one thing_ Prompto could help with; he wouldn't let Noctis see him down.

He reached up to the radio and flicked the dial. _Noct loves this song._ He chanced one more glance back in the mirror to find Noctis tapping his fingers on the outside paneling of the Regalia's door. A small flicker of a smile ignited across the prince's lips. Prompto grinned softly, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. Maybe he wasn't _entirely_ useless…

The rest of the trip felt smoother, though maybe it was because Ignis had taken to making small talk about a new recipe he'd come up - something about cooked barramundi sautéed with roasted potatoes and mushrooms. It sounded great to Prompto, but Noct gagged at the word _mushroom._

"You can't win 'em all, Iggy," Gladio chuckled as Ignis rolled his eyes in disdain.

The closer they came to Insomnia's border, the bolder they became. Rain greeted them as if to match their moods, and Ignis pressed the button to bring the drop top back up.

"I hope...everyone's okay," said Prompto, unable to hold back his voice.

"Lotta good hoping's gonna do," replied Noctis, though it wasn't peppered with the usual sarcasm; it was riddled with sorrow.

"You mustn't lose faith," Ignis interjected.

" _Really_?" Noctis sneered. "Can faith stop a fleet of Imperial dreadnoughts?"

"Give it a rest," Gladio said quietly, a hint of warning in his voice.

"My old man had plenty of faith," Noctis continued on.

" _Enough."_ Gladio shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Prompto exhaled. He couldn't blame Noctis - not one bit. "The Empire lied. They betrayed us."

"Conjecture gets us nowhere," said Ignis. "We're searching for truth."

Noctis tucked his head. "All you'll find are lies..like that ceasefire."

Something moved out of the corner of Prompto's eye, and he turned his head quickly to stare out the window at the Imperial airship hovering at the edge of the border. The thing was massive, at least five times the size of the Regalia.

"Look at the size of those things," Gladio grunted.

"Imperial dreadnoughts," replied Ignis, keeping calm at the wheel. "They transport soldiers - namely the magitek infantry." At the word _magitek,_ Prompto internally winced.

"The robots?"

"Mass produced humanoid weapons of warfare, to be more precise."

Vomit threatened the back of Prompto's throat, but he held it down, glancing at his covered wrist: the one that kept his biggest secret of all. Quickly, he changed the subject. "Doesn't look like they'll be signing that peace treaty."

His terribly-placed joke fell on deaf ears. The entire car remained silent, the only sound coming from the roar of the engine and turning of wheels as Ignis sped faster. That was, until they caught sight of cars blocking the road, and beyond that, magitek soldiers lined in rows, industrial grade weapons in their arms, ready for a fight.

"Up ahead!" shouted Prompto.

Ignis huffed under his breath. "They've set up an inspection point."

"If the road ahead's blocked, then we find a way around," said Gladio.

Quickly, Ignis cut the wheel left and took them on a beaten path, away from the road block. Every man in the car held their breath, silently praying they wouldn't be caught. Tension was thick as Ignis pulled the Regalia over amongst an industrial arena of rocks, walls, and fencing. "Let's make a detour. There ought to be a decent vantage point up ahead."

* * *

Noctis swung the car door open, stumbling slightly as he got out, the light drizzle coating his hair and clothes with beads of water. Insomnia was just through the broken down building. He was about to find out the truth of what was happening. Was it over exaggerated in the papers, or was his city laid to ruin? Anxiety crept up his spine with every step he took; a part of him wanted to turn around and run, but he had to know the truth.

His boots scuffed across the damp concrete as he jogged his way up the stone stairs, ducking down behind a stack of crates when he heard the Magitek Troopers around the corner of the dilapidated building.

"There they are. Wanna take 'em out?" Gladio was at his side, ready to be his Shield, as he was in every battle they fought together.

"Oh, yeah. Those scrapheaps are gonna wish they had a treaty to protect them." Finally, a chance to channel his anger into something. Since the news broke of Insomnia, he longed to hit something, to smash it into pieces. _I'll make every one of them pay._

Noctis stepped out from behind the crates and flicked his wrist out. Droplets of rain flew as his sword appeared from thin air, and he grabbed hold of the hilt. He sunk the blade into the chest of a trooper, warping across the way in a haze of blue. The Magitek collapsed, sparks flying from its mechanical joints as the prince ripped the blade from it, hauling sword over shoulder and spinning to slice through a second one. It felt good to cut through them, to see them crumble at his feet.

A third trooper swung the butt of its rifle at Noctis, but the prince lurched back to dodge and left that one for the guys. He phased through bullets from the last robot, charging at it with an aggravated scream when the gun jammed, shoving his blade up through the bastard's jaw.

After the last Magitek Trooper fell, Noctis veered left. Right. More bullets sprayed at him but hit the stone wall behind. He chucked his sword into the skull of the first enemy he saw and warped to it, feet pressing into the thing's chest as he pushed off and flipped over a pile of rock. A torrent of bullets bombarded them, but Noctis was determined to make it past them, continually phasing through them until he felt fatigue begin to wash over him. He hit his knee, unable to keep up with so many shots fired.

Gladio leapt in the line of fire to protect his prince. He brought up his enormous, thick long sword to block the bullets, ricocheting them into the walls and floor. While Gladio shielded Noct from the enemy, Ignis slid a vial in his hand. Noct popped the top and chugged the liquid, not even tasting it and instantly feeling reenergized.

In mid-swing, Noctis' broad sword vanished and was replaced by a katana, cutting through the mid-sections of two troopers. He hurled the blade into the scaffolding behind the farthest Magitek and warped to it, leaving a trail of azure speckles behind him. Noctis reached in his pocket and pulled out a small metallic orb, pressing a button and dropping it to the enemies below. He averted his eyes from the white flash as bolts of electricity danced between the robots and continued outward over the drenched cement, short-circuiting the others. The blade vanished, leaving the prince to fall to his feet, landing much like a cat would.

Prompto tapped the barrel tip of his gun to the crimson bottom of his boot. "Gotta love rubber soles, man. Heh." Noctis felt a little pang of relief at seeing the blond smiling again after the prince was such a dick to him earlier. They both loved the thrill of battles, and Noct often found himself admiring the ease at which Prompto could sling bullets and hit his mark. He was almost like an entirely different person when he held that gun in his hand, always with a dark glint in his eye.

Noctis sprinted to the outer edge of the factory and dashed through the rubble, splashing through the puddles, careful not to trip over the loose rocks. He was getting closer; he would have his answers in a matter of minutes. He swallowed hard, stomach doing somersaults as he pushed forward.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Gladio asked, hot on Noct's heels.

Noct couldn't answer that question because he didn't know. It was as if they were expecting him to come back to Insomnia and set up traps along every possible route back into the city. Was he playing right into their hands by forcing the others to come back? It was too late for regrets now; they were already so close. He rounded the corner, boots skidding across wet gravel until they hit the grass.

"Can't imagine what it's like inside." Prompto's statement brought images to Noctis' mind, the kind of images he didn't want to see. The Crown City burning, buildings collapsed, his father dying. What manner of death did his dad received? If he was really gone. And what about the people of Insomnia? What happened to them?

"We should seek a vantage point - the hill," Ignis said as the sky came into view over the incline.

Noctis noticed a Magitek peek its head over ridge of an overhanging rock and lobbed his sword to the crag behind it. He yanked the blade free and dropped with a downward slash to the machine, cutting open its middle. Another aimed its rifle at him, but by the time its finger touched the trigger, Noct was on top of it, lopping off the things head.

The prince jumped down from the rock, landing in the mud with a _squish_ , heels sinking in. The muck stuck to his once pristinely ebon boots as he raced up the steep hill.

Five Magitek Troopers dropped from a transport, cutting off their path. They were so close, only a little further to go, and Noctis would have the answers he needed.

"So, these are MTs," Gladio said as he slammed his blade into one.

"Empty humanoid soldiers, soulless and merciless," Ignis added to the thought as he dodged the assault of another.

Noctis caught a glimpse of Prompto as the blond hesitated for only a millisecond, eyes cast down, jaw tightening. A fist connected with the prince's cheekbone and he careened back, falling on his ass. The trooper brought its gun up with Noct in its sights, but before it got the shot off, the head exploded.

"You okay, buddy?" Prompto held his hand out to his fallen comrade. Noctis clasped his friend's hand and was hoisted up. The prince held onto Prompto for a moment longer than needed as he gazed into his eyes with gratitude.

Noct grabbed another of the magic balls from his pocket and tossed it after clicking the button. "Run!" All four men tore off as the sphere exploded, fire annihilating the remaining enemies in one fell swoop.

As they approached the top of the hill, the rain poured down harder, drenching any part of the men that wasn't already soaked as they trekked on. Noctis could feel his emotions teetering on the edge as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the worst possible scenario. His run slowed as he saw the smoke rising over the horizon and his heart plummeted.

" _As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments."_ A woman's voice came through statically on the speaker of Prompto's phone.

" _Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis' death, we've now received word the Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead."_ Luna was dead, too? What did that mean? She was supposed to be waiting for him in Altissia. She had nothing to do with Insomnia. Noctis' chest tightened, teeth clenching together so hard he thought his jaw might snap. They took _everything_ from him.

"Keep it on," Gladio told Prompto, who immediately jumped and fumbled the phone to the mud.

"Don't bother!" The prince heard enough; he didn't want to listen to the broadcast anymore. They weren't reliable, right? They said he was dead, but here he was, alive and well. Why would they bother to say that about him if it wasn't true? There was still a possibility that this was a lie that the Nifs were spouting, that everyone made it out alive and was holed up somewhere safe. Cor - Cor would know.

Noct reached for his phone and dialed up the marshal as a fleet of imperial ships flew overhead, including a ginormous dreadnought. As Noctis glanced back, he took a mental note of Gladio putting his phone to ear as well. _He must be trying to call Clarus or Iris._

"H-hello? Cor?" the prince asked as he heard the other end pick up.

"So, you made it." Cor's voice came over the speaker.

"The Hell's going on?" None of it made sense.

"Where are you?"

"Outside the city, with no way back in." No matter how hard he tried to make it.

"Makes sense."

"Makes sense? Are you serious? What about _any_ of this makes sense!? The news just told me I'm dead - along with my father and Luna." How the Hell was he supposed to make sense of anything right now?

"Listen. I'm heading out to Hammerhead."

Noctis growled low in his throat, his anger reaching its boiling point.

"About the King...it's true."

His breath hitched and everything else faded away in that instant. _Dad is dead._ With that simple realization, Noctis knew his life would never be the same again.

"If you're looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me," Cor paused briefly. "Get moving.

"Right." Everything was numb, his mind, his body. What was he doing? What were they going to do from this point? If his father was dead, then Luna…?

"What did the marshal… have to say?" Ignis spoke carefully, wary of the prince's mindset.

"Said he'd be in Hammerhead."

"And the King?" Gladio asked.

Noctis said nothing, made no sound or even an attempt to answer the question. He couldn't bring himself to answer it. He couldn't say it outloud. Saying it made it real.

"Noct?" Prompto beckoned an answer from him.

He could feel it, the sting in his eyes, the ache in the back of his throat, the radiating pain in his temples. He couldn't stay here, he needed to get away, to be alone; he didn't want to let them see. Noctis bolted, taking off the direction they came, feet never stopping until he was surrounded by rocky terrain on both sides. His eyes landed on the overhanging stone he passed earlier and hurled his dagger at the edge, vanishing and reappearing on it, hoisting himself the rest of the way up. He took a few steps before his knees buckled and his hands slammed into the slab, gasping for air that his body refused to draw in.

The sting in his eyes worsened, everything in him screaming to let it all out, but he fought it with every ounce of his willpower. His stomach churned, wanting to upchuck its contents, only the last time he ate anything was the night before, which left him dry heaving. His vision blurred as the rain pelted him on the back. He sat back on his haunches, the hot tears mixing with the water trickling down his cheeks.

A noise caught Noct's attention, and he gripped the dagger until his knuckles turned white. Was it a Magitek Trooper? Something scuffed on the bedrock behind him, and he leaned over cautiously to check it out.

"P-Prompto?"

Looking up at him, rain soaked and dark circles under his eyes as he clung halfway up the side of the cliff, was his best friend, arms shaking as his hands tried to remain gripped to the jagged bits of rock that stuck out at odd angles, giving him purchase. There was a determined, yet anxious, gleam in his eye as their gazes connected. "Mind givin' me a hand here, buddy?" He reached an arm up, but in the process his leg slipped, and he scrambled to keep from falling.

Noctis quickly latched onto Prompto's outstretched hand, the shift in his weight jerking the prince down slightly until he regained his bearings and hefted the blond up onto the ledge. His hand slipped from Prompto's once he was sure he wouldn't fall, turning his back to him as he made for the other side of the rock. Why did he chase him up here? Noct just wanted a minute to himself; he refused to let any of them see him in such a… _weak_ state. He just needed a moment to get his head together again so he could paint the image of a strong leader for his friends.

"Noct?" Prompto's spoke barely above a whisper, pulling at the prince's heartstrings, but he stubbornly refused to answer. "Geez, talk about a warm welcome…"

Noctis' eyelids clamped shut at the sound of Prompto's voice. Even after being so cruel, so hateful, to him in the morning, Prompto was still here. He was making an effort to comfort Noct, and he knew it. He just didn't know how to accept it, how to let Prompto be there for him, how to open up to him. "Sorry," was the only thing he could force out.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry…for this morning." His voice nearly cracked, and his mouth was dry.

There was a long pause, and Noctis considered that Prompto might not accept his apology. Not this time. But then… "Oh. That..." There was the sound of shuffling, and Noctis found himself a companion at the edge of the cliff as Prompto sat cross-legged and gave a hearty stretch. "Water under the bridge, dude."

Noctis stared at him, relief flooding his system knowing that he was forgiven. Though he knew he didn't deserve it, he could always count on Prompto. "Thanks." It was all he could muster, and it wasn't just for the forgiveness, but for everything else that it never crossed his mind to give thanks for. The most important reason: for him always being there when Noct needed him.

"Hey...what are friends for, right?" Prompto mustered a smile, reaching over and slugging Noctis in the shoulder awkwardly. "You know I always got your back."

"Right." He felt a little better after getting some of his stress off his shoulders, but there was plenty to replace it with. "I know you do, buddy." Noct attempted a half smile, unsure if it was convincing or not. "I just…"

"I get it." Prompto nodded. "You were under a lot of stress this morning."

"Stressed or not, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Yeah but...you were right." His friend pushed out his leg and kicked a nearby pebble off the edge of the cliff. They both listened as it _clinked_ its way down to the ground below. "I _don't_ have family in Insomnia. I can't even begin to...to imagine what you're feeling right now." His head dropped, defeated. " _I'm_ sorry."

"It doesn't matter if I was right, Prompto." Guilt crawled over the forefront of his mind as he listened to his friend speak. And then _he_ had apologized. A pain nagged at him, Prompto shouldn't be apologizing, he didn't do anything wrong. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for." He tried to hide the remorse he felt lacing his voice.

It took Prompto some time to speak again; he looked consumed in his thoughts. "I guess we're both a bunch of sorry-asses, huh?" He gave a small smirk, but it faded quickly. "About your dad…" Noctis flinched, but Prompto pushed through it. "I just wanted...to say...well, he was a good man. And…" It was obvious he was struggling to find the right words, but he was trying all the same. "If I had a dad like him, I'd have been real proud, you know? And he loved you. We all could see it...h-how am I doing? Feel like throwing any lanterns?"

Noctis' body trembled in part from all that had occurred, and part from the rain soaking him to the bone. His breathing grew shallow when Prompto brought up the subject of his dad, his grief still having an iron grip on him. He stayed silent for a minute after Prompto finished rambling before answering, "There's no lanterns around here to throw." He smiled his first genuine smile of the day.

Prompto's face lit up proudly. "No, I guess not." His arm reached out and wrapped around Noctis' shoulders, pulling him into his side carefully - not enough to crush him, but enough to say _I'm here. Right here._

Noct's bottom lip quivered as he felt the overwhelming need to let go, brows knitting together as his hand clutched the back of Prompto's vest. He tried to force it back, but it wouldn't listen to him any longer. He choked up a sob before turning to Prompto, curling his body into him and burying his face into the collar of the blond's shirt as his arms gripped tight around his ribcage, clinging to him for dear life.

* * *

Prompto, for all intents and purposes, was a man of many hats - the comedic relief, a hype man when the going got tough, or the human punching bag for his friends when they felt the need to relieve some stress, emotional or physical. But hearing the strangled choke before Noctis all-out curled around him like a baby sloth clinging on for dear life brought down every single one of Prompto's barriers. So many times, he tried to be strong, just like his friends. But seeing Noct...seeing him cry, feeling the dampness accumulate on his neck and knowing that those were Noctis' _tears_...Prompto could only be one thing: a friend, comforting his best friend in his greatest sorrow.

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to get off his chest. He wanted to tell Noctis that it was all going to be okay, and that if he could get through this, he could get through anything. But the words fell short before they reached his tongue. Now wasn't the time for words. Really, could anything he had to say _fix_ Noct's broken heart? No. It would just be sticking his foot in his mouth all over again.

But one word did come, soft and gentle. "Noctis." And then Prompto pulled the man in tight to him, his other arm draping over the Prince's shoulder and shielding him from the world. In this moment, it was just him and Noctis, and he vowed he would hold him until the tears were dry, and then some.

Prompto didn't know what it was like growing up to have a family - not a real one, anyway. But he imagined it felt something like this. Holding Noctis, being here for him, that's what family did, right? Noctis, Ignis, Gladio...these guys were more of a family than he'd ever known. And with the fall of Insomnia, they were _all_ he knew. "Damn it."

Damn Niflheim. Damn the Empire. Damn this fucking _war_.

A slow, destructive flame was kindled inside of Prompto's sullen heart; that flame turned into a smouldering fire, darkening his eyes as he cast them in the direction of the fallen Insomnia. The Empire was gonna pay for the pain they'd caused everyone - including Noctis. _Especially_ Noctis. Even if Prompto had to burn the whole fucking world down to do it.

* * *

**We promise to ease up a LITTLE next chapter. How'd we do?**   
**~The Misters.**


	4. A King's Duty

****

 

**M** **rBenzedrine here to welcome you to** **chapter 4. I hope you like what MistahRoi and I have cooked up. More lemony goodness, more angst, more humor. I swear, this fic is so much fun to write. It really helps that I'm basically Prompto and MistahRoi is basically Noctis. Like, no joke here, people. We might as well be.**

**Episode Prompto, man. What a trip. My heart ached - but in the best of ways.**

**Yay to chapter 4! Here. We. Go!**

* * *

**And the crown it weighs heavy**   
**'Till it's banging on my eyelids**   
**Retreating in covers and closing the curtains**   
**One thing's for certain, oh**   
**A year like this passes so strangely**   
**Somewhere between sorrow and bliss**

**Oh, who decides from where up high?**   
**I couldn't say I need more time**   
**Oh, grant that I can stay the night**   
**Or one more day inside this life**

**"Too Much Is Never Enough" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A King's Duty**

* * *

"Prompto…"

Prompto glanced down at the still shaking prince in his arms, surprised Noctis could so much as find a voice. He watched as Noctis untucked his head from against Prompto's sternum and peered up at him, blue eyes blotchy-red and full of despair. All of the rage in Prompto doused out, and a lump formed in his throat instead, a byproduct of realizing just how close Noctis' face was to his. _Practically could..._ he quickly shoved the thought back down. But there was so much _pain_ , so much loss peering up at him in Noct's gaze; he didn't want to see his friend like this. He wanted to take the pain away.

"Please...make it stop." It was as if Noctis read his mind, and Prompto's heart skipped a beat, caught somewhere between surprise and determination. Noctis grabbed Prompto's vest and jerked. " _Make it stop, dammit._ " His voice shook with commanding authority but held a hint of urgency as he ground his teeth and pulled Prompto closer.

There was only one problem; Prompto didn't know _how_ to make it stop. What in Eos could he possibly do to take away the loss of a loved one? He watched as a raindrop landed on Noct's nose and dripped down to his lower lip, sparking an idea. It wasn't practical, or logical, but neither was climbing up a cliff in the middle of a storm, either. Prompto never claimed to think logically, and so he slipped his hands up to Noctis' neck, tilting his chin and searching for any sign that this wasn't okay - he didn't find one. All he found was Noctis pleading silently with him. His thumbs danced gracefully along the strong jawline, trying to remember every touch to recall later. Prompto's eyes kept shifting to Noct's lips, unsure if this was the right thing to do. What if Noct didn't like it? What if he-

" _Gargh_ , come here." Noctis yanked on Prompto's vest and sent their lips crashing together in heated need.

Prompto's eyes went wide, and his entire body went rigid. Noct was _kissing_ him? Kissing him...oh, astrals, he was _kissing_ him, and it was everything. It didn't matter that their lips were chapped, or that Noctis was maybe putting too much pressure into it. Prompto let the waves of temptation wash over him, soon relaxing in Noct's hold and slipping his hands up into the black, spiked locks he'd fantasized about gripping.

"Mmmf…" Prompto groaned against Noct's lips, prodding his tongue against the lower one. Noctis gave in immediately, impatient and needy, giving his friend the access needed to swipe tongue against tongue. He tasted like tears and heartache - Prompto knew those all too well. His fingers entwined through Noct's hair, tampering with the surprisingly soft tresses and messing them up.

Noctis scrambled into Prompto's lap in a heartbeat, his legs clamping tight around Prompto's hips as he began to move his tongue with vigor against his friend's. Prompto, now filled with an intense need of his own, moved his hands down Noctis' neck, shoulders, waist, all the way to the back of his hips and under the curvature of his toned ass. He never once broke the kissing as he pulled Noctis closer, groin to groin. Was this real? Could it be? Surely not. Surely this was all something made up in his head. But even if it was, he didn't care. He had Noctis all to himself, and Prompto was prepared to do whatever it took to keep Noct's mind from wandering to his sorrows.

"Noct…" Prompto hissed when Noctis' lips moved away from his own and found a content spot just below Prompto's jaw, making easy work of the skin there with his teeth and tongue. The blond dug his fingers into Noct's ass in response, finding it difficult to breathe. There was something so extremely hot about being out on a cliff where the guys could find their way back to them at any moment…

He lost all ability to think; his instincts kicked in, and Prompto quickly grabbed Noctis by the hips and rolled him onto his back in a fluid movement. _Thud_. Noct's back hit the stone cliff, knocking the breath out of him.

Prompto easily took command over the situation, climbing on top of Noctis and shifting so that his stiffened cock lined up against Noctis' pant zipper. He could feel just how hard the prince already was for him, and it thrilled him to no end. Bringing his hands to Noctis' wrists, he dragged them above the prince's head. "This what you want?" he whispered seductively, brushing the tip of his nose against Noct's.

Noctis made an impatient sound, moving to kiss him, but Prompto pulled back and smirked down at his friend. "Cut it out," Noctis growled. "Kiss me." He moved to shake his wrists free of Prompto, but the blond kept an iron grip, forcing his weight forward to pin Noctis down.

"That a command, _Your Highness_?" Prompto barely recognized the low, gravelly tone in which he spoke, so confident and full of prowess. A heavy silence hung in the air, thick with primordial tension.

Noctis' response was strained with uncharacteristic shyness, layered with an arrogance instilled in him from birth. "As a matter of fact…" He was trying so hard to keep his hold on the control, but it was obvious to both men who was _really_ in charge. Dangerously, Prompto hovered his lips over Noctis' again, so that the prince could feel his warm breath, a distinct difference to the chill of the windy mountain air drenching them in the downpour.

"Yeah?" Prompto asked. "Where? Here?" He brushed his lips across Noct's but pulled away the moment Noctis moved to kiss him. "Or here?" His lips traveled further south to Noctis' chin, leaving feather light kisses that ended in tracing Noct's jaw with his tongue. Noctis shuddered beneath him, his hips rocking automatically, which only served to grind their pelvises together in exquisite friction. Prompto smirked, moving lower to Noctis' neck, marking him with delicate nips that turned into full blown bites. "Here?" he breathed huskily in Noctis' ear. His tongue darted out and licked along the shell, making his friend all-out moan. "Does the prince approve?" He didn't wait for a response, instead tilting his head and running his tongue down the wet, rain-splattered neck he'd dreamed of licking.

"Promp...to…"

Smirking, Prompto brought his face back up and hovered it above Noctis'. "Yeah, buddy?" Slowly, deliberately, he kissed Noctis, giving him exactly what he wanted. Tongue met tongue, sensually moving and picking up speed, neither one interested in taking control. It was all about the exploration, the _feeling._ Once again, Noctis rocked his hips, this time causing Prompto's nerves to burn in a frenzy. _Fuck yes,_ he thought. "Talk about royalty being needy," he mumbled between kisses. "Good thing I'm here, huh?" He moved his hips against Noctis' with deliberation, capturing Noct's lower lip between his teeth and nipping gingerly. One of his hands released Noctis' to skim down to the hem of Noctis' rain soaked shirt. Noctis, with his new freedom, immediately dug his fingers into Prompto's hair, gripping tight. That was okay by Prompto; he liked it rough. It only motivated him as his hand bunched the soaked material of Noct's shirt up above his navel and began to explore, tracing along every abdominal groove and rippling muscle. Noctis was thin, but not overly so, with enough definition to be felt beneath Prompto's fingertips.

Noctis wiggled underneath him, desperate for the contact, and Prompto eagerly gave it to him. He skimmed his touch up over Noct's ribs, remembering that he was ticklish only after Noctis laughed against his mouth. It was a minor setback, but nothing Prompto couldn't handle, because as soon as his fingers dusted over Noct's nipple, the prince fell into a quiet submission, panting heavily and leaning his head back against the rock behind him.

Prompto rubbed his thumb gently over the nub, eventually pebbling it. Noctis, it seemed, loved being teased this way, and so Prompto brought both of his hands underneath the shirt and began playing with Noct, letting his eyes wander down to the exposed skin of Noct's stomach, watching his breath rise and fall. Noctis closed his eyes, arms fanned out at his sides, completely lost in the sensations. His cock twitched in his pants, alerting Prompto to his ever-growing need.

Rain pattered on the cliff as it picked up, making both men shiver. The way Noct's bangs now clung to his forehead only served to make the prince that much more attractive to Prompto, who wanted nothing more than to feel their chests against each other, skin to skin. Eager to make his fantasy a reality, Prompto yanked at the bottom of Noct's shirt and bunched it up, muttering, "Lift up." It didn't take Noct long to figure out what he wanted and comply, raising his arms above his head so Prompto could rip the shirt off of his head and cast it to the side. When he did, he scanned his eyes over Noct's pale chest and deliciously outlined hip bones, greedily taking in every detail. "Fuck."

The corner of Noctis' lips quirked up. "Like what you see?"

Prompto swallowed, already starting to discard his vest. "Understatement of the century, Noct." Licking his lips, he peeled the thin black and silver shirt he wore over his head, hesitating only a moment when he watched Noctis' eyes begin to drink him in. _Fuck it._ He threw his insecurities out the window and finished removing the shirt, tossing it to the side. Noctis raked his eyes over Prompto's form, biting his lower lip in approval. His hands clamped down over Prompto's hips, nails digging in before he rolled his hips.

"Mmm…" Prompto shuddered as their clad cocks rubbed happily against each other. His pants were so tight, so restricting, but he wasn't about to complain, because when his hips started to move, Noctis moved with him, finding a gentle rhythm as they explored pressures and angles. There was something so liberating in feeling the rain beat against his back as Prompto leaned forward and caged Noct's face in by his elbows before stealing a heated kiss. Hips rocked. Both men groaned. It was bliss incarnate. When Prompto felt Noct's bare chest against his own, he nearly came. It seemed so juvenile to be on the brink at something as simple as skin-to-skin contact, but...damn it. He couldn't help himself. He had to steady his breathing and slow down his thrusts to calm himself down.

"More," Noctis growled, nipping at Prompto's upper lip. His hands guided Prompto, building up the friction again.

"N-Noct…" For the first time, Prompto felt the control slip through his fingers. His forehead rested against Noctis', and he closed his eyes, sighing softly.

"Eyes open for me," Noctis commanded, jerking his hips and making Prompto all out moan. "I wanna watch you."

Blushing, Prompto brought his eyes back open, meeting the prince's intense, yet affectionate, stare. Prompto wasn't the only one shaking; Noctis' fingers trembled as they moved Prompto's hips again and again, grinding their cocks together slow and sensual. By Shiva, if Noct kept this up…

"Close...so close…" Prompto admitted. "Mmh, Noctis...fuck…"

" _We got ourselves a moaner in the backseat, Iggy."_

" _Gladio - what are you - I'm trying to_ drive. _Sit back down."_

" _Mornin', sunshine!"_

* * *

_THUD._

Prompto awoke with a start as he felt his head pushed from the comfort of the cushioned headrest and onto something firm. "Ungh." He pried an eye open, staring up at the moving sky. Noctis slept idly above him, one hand propping his chin up against the door, both eyes closed in dreaming bliss. It was only then that Prompto realized where his head rested: in Noctis' lap.

His eyes darted over toward the front seat, where Gladio was smirking. _Great. It was all a dream._

"Dude...did you just shove me?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Not cool."

"You want Noct wakin' up to hearin' you moan his name?"

Prompto's eyes went wide as he shot straight up, scrambling to remove himself from Noctis completely. When he was safely on the other side of the Regalia's back seat, he kicked the back of Gladio's seat and muttered, "Was not."

"Heh." Gladio turned back around, thoroughly satisfied. "Might wanna take care of that problem in yer lap while you're at it."

Prompto glanced down, noticing the tent in his pants. "For real?" He crossed one leg over the other, painfully trying to pretend that he didn't have a raging hard on. One quick glance over at the still sleeping Noctis later, and it ached with the need for release. "How f-far are we from meeting up with Cor?"

"Not long now," answered Ignis.

Slumping down in his seat, Prompto closed his eyes again. Two days had passed since the fall of Insomina, and yet they were no closer to getting answers than they were that day. Cor wasn't in Hammerhead as planned, and now they were on their way to Leide on the Marshal's orders. It wasn't typical for Prompto to take the back seat with Noctis, but ever since that moment on the top of the cliff, where Prompto had held Noct in his arms and comforted him (the PG version, of course), Noctis hadn't let Prompto out of his sight. Really, it reminded Prompto of a small, kicked puppy clinging to the first person to pet him - not that he was complaining. He loved being there for Noctis in his time of need, but it only fueled Gladio's taunting more. Prompto supposed it also had something to do with keeping Gladio's mind off of the fact that he hadn't heard even a soundbite from Iris.

It was true - tensions were high. That's why Prompto let the teasing roll off his shoulders. Besides, it was getting harder and harder to deny Gladio's accusations.

"Hope we get there soon," he muttered, staring out at the scenery. He hated the fact that his fantasy was just that - a fantasy. He hadn't helped Noctis out of his depressive stupor. In fact, the young prince had slept more in the last two days than Prompto had ever seen him do. Ignis reassured Prompto last night that such behavior was perfectly normal after a tragedy, but Prompto worried it was just another way for Noctis to shut out the world and everyone in it.

* * *

Noctis pushed the heavy stone doors open to find Cor waiting inside for him, standing on the other side of a sarcophagus. The sunlight gleamed off the steel blade that rested on top of a statue, carved in the shape of a king.

"Marshal," Ignis said as if to start the conversation.

Cor turned to face them, a small hint of relief in his aged face. "At last, Your Highness."

Noctis felt a small flutter of annoyance come over him when the marshal didn't come out and say why he brought him to such a dreary place. The last thing he wanted to think of was tombs or royalty, both only serving to remind him of the harsh reality that his father was no longer in the realm of the living. "Yeah, you wanna tell me what I'm here for?"

"The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you." Noctis listened to Cor as he gave what sounded like some rehearsed speech. What did Noct care about old kings and their power? What good was their power when Insomnia had already fallen to ruin, and the empire had all but won the war? "To claim your forebears' power is your birthright and duty as king." Noct's gut lurched at the words; more than anything, it was like a smack to the face.

"My duty as king of what?" He sensed the disapproving scowl from Gladio on the back of his head at the words he spoke. But the prince didn't care. Why should he? _What exactly am I the king of? What kingdom do I have to rule? Can I even be a king without one?_ And then… his queen… Luna. The thought hit him like a stampede of pissed off garulas, and he shuddered. He avoided thinking about her. It was too much for him to stomach: losing not only his father, but his childhood friend and fiance in the same attack. His jaw tightened, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was the king of a pile of rubble and had no duty as far as he was concerned.

Noctis just wanted to curl up in a bed and sleep. He could forget about everything and withdraw into his dreams where it was all still as he remembered. The wall was standing strong, his father hobbling to meeting after meeting, and Lunafrey was waiting for him to arrive in Altissia so that they could wed.

"Now is not the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people."

Protect his people? What people? Most were dead, buried under rock and cement. _Dad only protected me, not the people._ "And yet he chose to protect only one prince." Anger interwove in Noctis' voice as he continued, "Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?" Some role model his dad turned out to be - for a king, anyway.

"How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you."

" _Entrusted_ it to me? Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left?" Noctis slammed his hand onto the golden rim around the statue before him, unable to hide the sorrow in his voice. " _Why_ -" His eyebrows knitted together as he fought back tears. No matter how much he wanted to let go, let them fall freely, he just couldn't do it. They were all watching. "Why did he _lie to me_?" The dull ache in his throat made his words sound shaky against all his effort to force them out sternly.

"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king," Cor paused, his tone softer than before. "In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father." Involuntary sobs wracked the prince's body no matter how hard he resisted them. He was breaking, and there was no way to stop it and shut out the pain. Cor continued, choosing his words cautiously, "He always had faith in you that, when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people."

Noctis took a rickety breath in as he raised his hand above the sword. "Guess he left me no choice." A while light forced their eyes away as the blade shattered into crystalline pieces before forming back into a sword of crystal, thrusting itself into Noct and merging into his armiger.

"The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty." Cor stopped momentarily before speaking again, "There's a cave nearby, Keycatrich Trench. A tomb is hidden inside."

"Thanks, Cor. We'll head to it now." Noctis didn't particularly want to go on a _royal weapon hunt_ , but if it allotted him more power to protect those left that he cared for, then he wanted to find all of these weapons that Cor spoke of. He needed to protect his friends. His eyes fell on Prompto, the weakest of his friends. It was people like _him_ that the prince wanted to protect. If he could salvage the hope that burned inside of Prompto, that warm smile and positive attitude, then that was a world worth fighting for, right?

* * *

Cold. It was entirely too cold in Keycatrich Trench. Caves...Prompto did _not_ sign up for caves. Long car rides. Pissing off the side of the road. Diner food that all but ruined Prompto's healthy diet. _These_ were the things he'd said yes to when Noctis had asked him to come along to meet Lady Lunafreya. Not _caves,_ and _darkness_ , and-

"AHH! W-What was that?"

"Sorry. Kicked a can." Gladio's voice bounced off of the cave walls.

 _I did not sign up for this shit_ , Prompto thought, sticking ever closer to Noctis as they moved deeper into the bowels of the cave. "N-Noct. Slow down there, buddy." Jogging, Prompto abandoned Ignis' side to stay on Noctis' heels. Now _he_ was the puppy following Noctis around, but he had legitimate reasons! Fucking goblins came out from everywhere when they weren't looking.

"Keep up, then," Noctis said with a shrug, picking up the pace. He held a determined gleam in his eye that said he was in complete combat mode, ready to take out any adversary. Prompto wished he had Noct's bravery. It might make it easier to get through the cave if he did. He didn't understand how Noctis could be a pile of gooey emotions two days ago and stand so straight and proud now. If it were Prompto, and the tables were turned, he would be an emotional wreck for weeks. If he lost any of the guys, _his_ family, he'd...well, he wasn't sure what he'd do. But he knew it wouldn't have been charging headfirst into a nasty looking cave to find some mystic battleaxe forged from the souls of dead kings…

Something whirred from a ways off, and the lamps nailed up to the walls dimmed out, leaving only their jacket lights to keep them sane.

"Generator's out again," Noctis muttered. "Greeeeat. Just what we need."

"We'll need to find another if we wish to see past the end of our noses," commented Ignis.

Of course, they would. It wasn't like Prompto could catch a break any time soon. His body shivered restlessly as he followed Noctis over to a nearby door.

"Seriously, we don't know what's gonna come popping outta there," he said, his hand ready to summon his pistol. He tried to put on a brave face as he added, "Maybe we could count it down?" Something slammed down hard on Prompto's shoulder, and he all but screamed like a little girl as he whirled around, flailing helplessly to meet Gladio. "DUDE!"

"Careful not to piss yourself," Gladio grinned, his broadsword already in hand as he exchanged glances with Noctis. "Ready?"

"Three...two…one…" Prompto counted, and jerked when Noctis moved to pry open the door - it didn't budge.

"Another dead end," Noctis grumbled, kicking the bottom of the door.

"Wh-which way does the map say to go?" Prompto asked Ignis.

The dignified man took some time to answer as he studied the small map Cor had allotted them. "We continue North."

"Looks like to do that, we need to head South," Gladio chimed in. "We're bound to find a tunnel that'll take us North eventually."

"If the imps don't get to us first," said Gladio.

"Gee, you sure know how to make a fella feel safe down here, guys." Prompto froze when he watched Noctis' body stiffen, his eyes squinting as he observed the darkness of the tunnel further ahead. "Uh...Noct?"

One moment, Noctis was by his side; the next, he phased out, disappearing and then reappearing in a hazy blue glow, his daggers slashing through the air before tearing into flesh and bone of a goblin.

"I really hate when he does that," Gladio muttered, taking off down the tunnel. "Showoff!"

Ignis was hot on Gladio's trail, leaving Prompto all alone. Not wanting to stay a moment in the darkness by himself, he took off running, summoning his pistol and sliding down the dirt path feet first, past Ignis. _Click. Flash!_ He snapped a quick shot of Noctis barrelling forward in mid air before zipping this way and that, moving so fast the blue light that traveled with him made a copy of his silhouette in its wake.

"This ain't the time for pictures!" Gladio shouted, hauling his sword sideways to knock down three goblins in one blow.

"Dude, are you kidding me? There's always time for pictures. -Noct! Duck!" Prompto readied his gun and fired just as Noctis fell to his knees. The bullet hit the goblin right between the eyes, causing it to fall over, lifeless, behind Noct.

"Nice one!"

"Thanks!" A swell of pride lit inside Prompto; if there was one thing he was confident in besides photography, it was slinging bullets.

"Is that all of them?" Ignis' eyes searched the tunnel around him.

"Think so." Noctis brushed himself off as he stood up straight, strolling over to Prompto and offering him a high five. Prompto gladly took it. "Sharp shootin', Prom."

"What can I say? I'm gifted," Prompto grinned.

"In the special sense," Gladio muttered under his breath.

"You're just jealous because I fit through normal doorways," Prompto smirked back, quickly fleeing behind Noctis before Gladio had a chance to grab him and beat him to a pulp.

"You think that pipsqueak's gonna be able to protect you?"

"Hey! I have muscle," said Noctis proudly.

"Yeah? Where?"

"You...uh...just can't see it."

They four began to walk in easy company, Noctis and Prompto taking the lead while Ignis and Gladio discussed strategy behind them. It almost felt _normal_ , the way they were carrying on and making jokes, but nothing about the situation they found themselves in was normal. Noctis had lost his father, his kingdom, all in the span of less than a day. It felt like cracking jokes and making smart ass remarks was the only way to stay sane nowadays, especially with this new declaration from the marshal that Noctis was to come into his inheritance. Most people got money and real estate - Noctis got soul-weapons and a legacy's burden far too heavy to carry alone.

Prompto wanted to be there to help shoulder that burden, if he could.

"How you holdin' up there, Noct?"

Noctis kept his eyes trained forward, though he paused half a moment, setting his footsteps out of sync. "I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause I wouldn't be." Prompto attempted to keep his voice quieter, so the others couldn't hear. "You're really taking this all in stride, you know?"

"Kinda have to," Noctis replied casually, brushing away a spider web. "But I'm glad you're here with me."

Prompto's heart warmed like the sun had just come up over the horizon, even if they were still in a dusty, old cave. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Noctis reached over and patted Prompto on the shoulder as they continued to walk. "I'm glad you came with me - with us." He added the last part hastily, his hand dropping to his side again.

"Guess every group needs a hype man?" Prompto offered. He didn't receive an answer; he recognized the glint in Noctis' eyes right before it happened. "AH, not again!"

 _Whizz!_ Noctis was six metres down the tunnel, already landing in a larger section, zipping here and there to take down goblins.

"Noct! Wait up!" Prompto cast out his arm and summoned his gun once again, feet slamming over the dirty terrain in Noctis' direction. He barely got a shot off before Noctis took out Prompto's intended target. "Maybe Gladio was right! You are a show off!"

"Ha. Don't act," _slash_ , "like you're not," _slash, slash_ , "impressed!" Noctis drove his blade into an imp's skull and bounced off, tossing his weapon high up above them in the cave clearing to a nearby ceiling right above the section of tunnel Ignis and Gladio were still in. _Thunk._ The blade sunk into the rock, and Noctis warped to it with ease, grinning down at Prompto smugly as his fingers wrapped around the hilt. "Betcha wish you could do that."

"Actually, heights aren't my thing."

The prince _tsked._ "Whatever." He moved to jerk the weapon out of the rock, but when he did, there was an awful, crumbling sound. Noctis gasped as he fell, and the rocky wall overlooking the tunnel crumbled with him. Luckily, Noctis was quick on his wits and cast out his sword, warping away as the tunnel entrance caved in on itself. He landed gracelessly at Prompto's feet, coughing and sputtering. "Shit!"

The rest of the tunnel entrance collapsed with a mighty groan as rubble and rock gnashed against each other, closing the tunnel up completely.

"Fuuuuuuuck." Prompto's mouth gaped in part wonder, part horror. "Dude, you just-"

"I know," Noctis growled, frustrated.

"But you just-"

"I said I know!" The prince scrambled to his feet, blade in hand. "Gladio! Ignis! Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"I gotta hand it to you," Prompto said, "I didn't know there was anything worse than being down in a dark, creepy cave. Now, I know it can get worse. Much worse."

"You're not helping," Noctis rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'll have to find another way around and regroup."

Distant chattering tickled their eardrums, and both men stood back to back, Noctis with his sword and Prompto with his pistol, eyes peeled for enemies. But it was dark - so dark that they couldn't see beyond their jacket light. Prompto felt something grab ahold of his leg and drag him down to the ground. "AH! NOCT!" Losing all sense of focus, he flailed around aimlessly, afraid to shoot randomly and chance hitting Noctis. Flashes of blue roared through the air, lighting it up for milliseconds before fading light a firefly at dusk. Something pressed hard down on Prompto's chest as something else tried to rip his gun from his hand. "Get off, dammit!"

 _Whoosh._ Blinding blue light encompassed the space above Prompto, and the weight on his chest was flung backwards into a nearby wall faster than Prompto could sling a gun. Before he knew it, he was yanked to his feet as Noctis steadied him upright and patted his back. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Prompto struggled to catch his breath as his friend warped and phased, performing acrobatics like they were natural. Maybe to Noctis, they were. To any normal human, he looked ethereal zipping through the space between spaces. _Like a god_ , Prompto thought.

 _Tink._ The space in front of Prompto went dark, and he felt the hands of a goblin wrapping their skinny fingers around his throat. "Argh! Get off!" He jerked his arm up and back, firing his gun aimlessly but managing to injure the son-of-a-bitch enough to force it to loosen its hold. Prompto panicked as he realized his vest light was damaged, and he struggled to focus his eyes as they adjusted to the dark. But it was difficult to do that with small blips of bursting light here and there; his eyes didn't know where to focus. "Noct! In front of me!"

 _Shink._ Noctis' sword cut clear through the goblin in front of Prompto, knocking it dead to the ground. Smirking, sweat dripping down the side of his cheek, and completely within his element, Noctis all out laughed and cast his arm out, dispelling his blade away. "You forget how to shoot?"

"It's dark!" Prompto said immediately, defensive. "And my light went out. I think something's broken." He reached down to his vest, now bathed in Noctis' jacket light, and pointed to the cracked glass lens. "See?"

Noctis stepped closer, right into Prompto's personal space, to inspect. Prompto could literally feel the prince's warm breath on his cheek as he leaned closer, reaching out to run his hand over the light. "Damn. Those things are expensive."

"R-Really? You're worried about money at a time like this?"

Noctis shrugged, still as close as ever. In a quiet tone, he muttered, "Not like we have the kingdom's funding to back us up anymore."

Prompto winced. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize. Just get ready to move out. And stay close to me. The last thing I need is to come rescue your ass again."

That wasn't going to be a problem for Prompto, who wasn't going to complain about staying close to Noctis because reason A: they were in a dark, creepy cave, alone, with only one light, and B: because after the wild dreams he'd been having lately, the thought of being close to Noct was enjoyable. He hated admitting that to himself, but it was true. "Got it."

Cautiously, they approached the tunnel on the other side of the cave clearing, one of Prompto's hands on Noctis' shoulder to keep up.

"What if we're trapped down here?" he asked, spouting off the first thing that came to mind. It's what he did when he was nervous, and there was plenty to be nervous about.

"Yeah, it'll suck when we have to resort to cannibalism," smirked Noctis over his shoulder. "You're so skinny."

Prompto blushed, and he was thankful that his light was broken only so that Noctis couldn't detect the rush of pink to his cheeks. "I'm not _that_ skinny," he muttered.

"Hey, don't knock it. You think you're the only one who gets teased for being small? I keep telling Gladio big things come in small packages."

"Yeah? And what does he say back?"

"He says that's something someone says when they have a small package."

"Well, we both know that isn't _you_ ," Prompto shot back too quickly to retract his words. "Er...I-I mean…n-not that I tried to look…you _really_ have no shame when it comes to..." _Fuck._ He shut his mouth, letting the awkwardness sweep him up like a tidal wave.

"Yeah, well, I really don't feel like strippin' down to prove him wrong, you know?" Noctis seemed oblivious to how Prompto felt, halting suddenly. Prompto ran smack dab into Noctis', chest to back, and sighed, frustrated with himself for being so clumsy. "You hear that?"

Prompto breathed through his nose, trying to listen for anything other than creepy cave sounds, but it was a mistake because he inhaled Noctis' scent, triggering a primal need within him. Noct smelled like the minty residue of potions and the leather of the Regalia. _Damn, he smells good. Even that faint hint of sweat…_ Prompto licked his lips absentmindedly. _It would be so easy to just grab him by the back of the hair and slam him into this wall..._ Wait, what was he _thinking_? Was he honestly thinking about dominating Noctis? Noctis Lucis Caelum? Prince - er, _King_ of Insomnia?

"Guess it was nothing…" Noctis said, stepping forward again and throwing Prompto out of his daydream. He scrambled to keep up, arm still resting on Noct's shoulder, though instinctively, his fingers dug in just a little tighter, thanks to the images flashing through his head. Damn it, of all the times for him to decide to get turned on, why did it have to be _now_? If he could have gotten some alone time between the car dream and this cave, he might have had a better grasp on the situation, but as it was…

Time crawled on as they wormed their way through tunnel after tunnel, occasionally taking down a goblin here or there before regrouping and continuing down the dank mines.

"You think the others are okay?" Prompto asked, trying to keep his mind off the problem in his pants.

"You kidding? Gladio lives for this kind of stuff. And Iggy...well, he loves the battle. Don't let him fool you. They're fine."

Nodding to himself, because he knew Noctis couldn't see him with his back turned, he sighed and said, "Yeah...guess it's just me you gotta look out for, huh?" The word _useless_ sprang up in his mind once more.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Onward they continued, occasionally stopping to assess a tunnel or keep an ear out for the others.

 _Thunk_. "Wa-ahh!" Noctis cried out, losing his balance as he tripped over an electrical cable running perpendicular to the wall; the prince would have caught his footing had it not been for Prompto, hot on his heels with his arm on his shoulder, slamming into him and sending them both toppling forward. Noctis' arms shot out, catching the blunt fall from both of them as he fell to his knees, Prompto sprawled on top of him like he was a baby koala on the back of its mother. At least, that's how it seemed at first, but as he realized the way Noct was hunched over, on all fours, and how Prompto's arms had scrambled for purchase on his shoulders, with his pelvis directly lined up with Noct's ass…

"Ungh," Prompto groaned, trying _very hard_ not to...well, _get hard._ Noctis bent over doggy style while Prompto was on top of him? Mother of Eos, this was something out of one of Gladio's dirty magazines...only Noctis was most certainly _not_ a woman. Apparently, that still didn't matter to Prompto's dick. "S-Sorry, Noct! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Noctis grumbled. "Think I scraped up my palms pretty good. Other than that…"

Prompto sat up on his knees, trying to find a balance. It only served to dig his hardening crotch further against Noct's ass - luckily, there were too many layers of clothing for Noct to get a good idea of anything, but Prompto panicked anyway. His eyes drifted down to Noct's hips, to the way his legs were splayed out. "Let me help you." He released one of Noct's shoulders and fumbled around in the dark, trying to wrap an arm around Noct's torso to pull him upright. What he found instead was his fingers digging into pelvic bone and Noctis instinctively lurching back right into Prompto's groin.

_Hold your chocobos, Prom._

"What're you doing?" Noctis gasped.

 _BANG!_ There was a noise from down the tunnel, far out of sight from the safety of Noct's jacket light. Prompto's veins flushed with an adrenaline spike, and somewhere between being freaked out and wanting to protect his friend, he yelled, "Look out!" before the hand on Noct's shoulder moved to the back of his neck and shoved his friend face down into the dirt.

A part of him thought Noctis looked really good this way. _Really_ good. Like...rip his pants off and force a cock down his throat good...

"Ah!" Noctis growled. "What the _Hell,_ Prompto? It's probably just a rat, dumbass!"

But Prompto didn't care. He cast out his hand (the one that wasn't currently forcing Noctis down by the back of the neck) and summoned his gun, his arm shaking as he aimed it forward into the darkness. _Thunk. Thunk._ Something - _two_ somethings rounded the corner as two lights flickered into existence.

"Ignis?" Prompto gasped, finger moving off the trigger. "Gladio?" The two men stopped a short distance away, taking in the spectacle that was Noctis, face down, ass up, and Prompto, with a gun in one hand and Noctis beneath him, pinned down by his weight.

Gladio smirked. Prompto paled.

"Shield yer eyes, Iggy," Gladio snorted, "You don't need to see this."

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Prompto's voice cracked, shifting his weight and forgetting, momentarily, how it would affect Noctis, who growled in pain beneath him.

"Looks like yer takin' the prince for a ride - I got news for you, Goldie Locks. He ain't a chocobo."

"Shut up," Noctis huffed, wiggling his shoulders. "Prompto, get off!"

"You guys haven't finished yet? Should we come back?" Gladio's smirk widened. Ignis gave a small, indistinct laugh disguised as a cough.

Prompto rolled sideways and landed on his back in the dirt, watching from the side with humiliation as Noctis sat up, rubbing the side of his dirty cheek. "Glad to see you two are in one piece."

"We've done better than that," said Ignis. "I believe we've found the corresponding tunnels that will lead us to our destination. That is, if we don't get separated again."

"Can only imagine what you two would get up to if we did that," chimed in Gladio.

Noctis and Prompto exchanged embarrassed glances. Prompto didn't miss the way the prince's cheeks were tinted a nice shade of magenta as he stood, nor the way he still offered his hand out to Prompto to help him up.

"You good?" he asked.

Prompto nodded. The feeling of Noct's palm was warm and rough, calloused from years of sword training. Still, it was comforting, and he didn't want to let go. "Y-Yeah. I'm good. Thanks."

"Thanks for having my back."

"Anytime."

"Are you two done makin' goo-goo eyes?" Gladio asked, interrupting them. "Noct's got a date with a battleaxe."

Prompto dropped his hand to his side, curling his fingers in to capture the warmth. He didn't want to forget it. "Lead the way."

* * *

Noctis rolled the battle axe in his hands, studying the intricate carvings in not only the blade's surface, but the shaft as well. _Axe of the Conqueror, huh? Conqueror of what?_ Each weapon they found brought Noct closer to his destiny, but what that was, he couldn't say exactly. It didn't matter to him what the future held, as long as he could protect all he had left, and for that purpose, he needed the power. He glanced across the flickering campfire and watched Prompto as he fidgeted with the camera. Heat radiated off the prince's cheeks as he remembered what happened in the cave. If he thought hard enough, he could almost feel the heat from Prompto's body as it pressed against his. The strength he used to force Noct down… it felt - _Inappropriate. These thoughts are inappropriate for a prince - king - to be having._ The axe disappeared and he tapped his palms against his cheeks to rid the thoughts from his mind.

"How'd that dirt taste?" Gladio's voice snapped Noctis back to reality.

"What're you going on about?"

Gladio shot the prince a smug smirk. "Wouldn't think a king'd bend the knee so easily."

"I tripped!" Noct's face flared a deeper shade of red.

"Uh huh. Sure ya did."

"Dude, really. I fell over a cable."

"You two were lookin' pretty comfy down there."

"Whatever."

"Did he call you his little pistol? Looked like he was gettin' ready to _cock_ ya." Gladio chuckled at his own joke. "Should we pitch the two of you lovebirds a tent out here, so you can finish the deed?"

Noctis pushed himself abruptly from his seat, the foldable chair tumbling to the side behind him as he stomped toward the camper. He paused as his hand yanked the handle, glancing back at Prompto. "You comin'?" He didn't want Prompto out of his sight, even if he was having… _weird…_ feelings about him.

Prompto and Gladio exchanged a look, a shit eating grin on the latter's face.

"Yup," the blond said as he vacated his chair and followed the sulking prince into the camper.

Ignis stood at the tiny counter, cutting up some onions he meant to use in whatever dish he was serving up tonight.

"Man, can you believe that guy?" Noct grumbled as he plopped down on the built-in sofa behind Ignis.

"Gladio's never gonna let us live that down. Seriously, I wish he'd get off our asses." Prompto slouched down beside Noctis.

"Indeed, but I don't think it's Gladio you should concern yourself with in regards to your posteriors." Ignis didn't even skip a beat with the knife as he spoke.

Noctis groaned, head falling back on the top of the couch's backrest. "Not you, too."

Ignis' lips twitched up in a small, innocent smile. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about. We'll be sure to purchase you a new light in Lestallum, Prompto. Wouldn't want you taking another spill at Noctis' expense."

Prompto hung his head in defeat, and Noct agreed. There was no getting away from it, seemed like. Not even that night as they fell asleep inside the camper, bellies full of Ignis' cooking, could Noctis be free of the feeling of Prompto against him. It burned just below the surface of his skin, intensifying every time he heard Prompto take a deep gulp of air in his sleep.

* * *

**Sorry to tease you with a dream sequence, but we thought it was fun! More slow burn Promptis to come! XD Please leave a comment to let us know if we've done justice to the characters!**

**With love**   
**The Misters**


	5. Exposed

 

****

**Thank you so much for the growing support!**

**A/N from MistahRoi:**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Between Episode Prompto and hitting a major slump, it took longer than expected. I went after my muse with a club, but the little bastard snatched it away and chased me around in circles thwacking _me_  upside the head instead. BUT I came out victorious in the end! *stands over Noctis proudly* I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N from MrBenzedrine:**   
**I'm so glad I kicked MistahRoi in the ass until the chapter came out. XD We went back and forth with the conversation toward the end. The first bit is all MistahRoi, but then my Prompto wanted to come out and play a little...it made for a very interesting chapter. ;D**

**We hope you love it!**

* * *

**We will carve our place into time and space**   
**We will find our way, or we'll make a way, say hey, hey, hey**   
**Find you're great, don't you hide your face**   
**And let it shine, shine, shine, shine**

**So aye, we brought our drum and this is how we dance**   
**No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s**   
**Then leave us alone, cause we don't need your policies**   
**We have no apologies for being...**

**Find me where the wild things are**

**"Wild Things" by Alessia Cara**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Exposed**

* * *

Noctis leaned against the side of the Regalia as he refilled the tank, the gentle breeze blowing through his onyx tresses. They made it through the roadblock with the help of Cor and Monica, and now they were on their way to Lestallum to meet back up with Iris. She called Noct when they first arrived at Coernix Station, though he wasn't quite sure why it was  _him_ instead of Gladio - he was her brother after all. The car shifted under his weight when he pushed off it to hang the nozzle up on the pump.

"Hey, Noct! So did you see the sign? There's a chocobo ranch! Can we go?" Prompto pleaded with the prince, baby blue staring into his. How could he say no to him? He didn't want to quash the excitement his best friend felt for seeing the chocobos.

"We're going to Lestallum," Gladio butted in as he packed supplies into the trunk of the car. Noct sensed a bit of an annoyed aura coming off the burly man, probably because Iris chose to call Noct instead of him.

"But it'll take days to get there! The chocobo ranch is only a little ways from here. Come on, Noct, can we please go?" Something in the way he whined pulled at Noctis' heartstrings, and he knew he couldn't deny Prompto what he wanted.

"Alright, we'll go. It's not that far out of the way." The pure joy on the blond's face sent Noct's heart aflutter.  _His excitement must be rubbing off on me._ The corner of his mouth edged up in a small smirk. How long had it been since he last saw a chocobo, anyway?

* * *

Noctis stared down at the leafy Gysahl Green in his hand and then up at the large bird, shifting his weight from one leg to the other uneasily. He never fed the chocobos at the ranch in Insomnia. How was he supposed to do it?

"You alright there, bud?" Prompto's voice startled him as he came up from behind.

"Uh, yeah, I just… I've never done this before. Feed the chocobos, I mean." A dust of pink graced Noctis' cheeks. The birds were slightly intimidating now that he didn't have all the riding trainers and caretakers with him. Almost as if he sensed Noct's distress, Prompto patted him on the shoulder.

"No need to be afraid of them. Chocobos are gentle creatures," he said as he fed one of them a green. The Chocobo  _kweh'd,_  and the blond rubbed down the soft neck feathers.

Noctis approached a chocobo apprehensively, shaky arms holding out the Gysahl Green for it, but it gave him a sharp  _wark_  and turned its beak up.

"Animals are sensitive, dude. If you're afraid of them, they'll know."

Noctis took a breath to settle his nerves and slow his heart rate to its natural rhythms before trying to offer the green again. The bird tilted its head as if to study the prince, determining if he was a threat or not. Once it decided that Noctis meant it no harm, it happily plucked the radish looking snack from his hand.

"Now you pet it," Prompto said as he nudged the prince toward the chocobo, taking Noct's hand in his own and offering it palm up to the bird. Noct's breath hitched in his throat as pink dusted his cheeks and ears at his friend's touch. What was with this feeling? This was Prompto - his  _best_  friend. Yet, having him so close that he could feel the warmth of his body sent a longing straight down to his...Was it normal to feel this way towards him?  _No, probably not._ But it was there, something he couldn't shake, something that left a feeling of fervor in his heart. He glanced at Prompto from the corner of his eye, secretly admiring the joyful expression on the blond's face at just being in the same vicinity as the chocobos that he loved. In this moment, there was an innocence about Prompto that made Noctis want to give everything to protect. It may very well be the last thing he  _could_  protect, after just losing basically  _everything_ he had known.

When had things changed for him? When did he start thinking about Prompto like  _that_? Maybe it was that night in the shower. It wasn't  _normal_  to fantasize about a best friend, was it? But he did, and he  _liked_  it. What could he do but accept it? It wasn't like anything actually changed between them, but he still had a desire to touch Prompto and be touched by him. And why was he noticing all of this  _now_? Was it a lack of constant surveillance?

The raven-haired prince pried his eyes away from Prompto, staring diligently at the chocobo sniffing at his hand.  _Am I being weird?_  Despite his efforts, his gaze fell to Prompto's fingers holding onto him.  _His hand is soft…_ His heart thumped frantically in his chest as a thin layer of sweat broke out over his skin.  _Why am I so nervous? It's just_ Prompto _. Get it together, Noct._  Noctis found himself reimagining the cave incident, Prompto's weight on him, the grip he had on Noct's hip, the way it felt being pinned underneath Prompto. He didn't think he had that much strength, but he sure proved Noctis wrong.

Heat radiated off of Noctis' face as he thought about everything that took place in the dark between the two. Part of him, no, most of him wanted to feel all of that again.  _What am I thinking?_  Noctis pulled his hand from Prompto's and shuffled away from him. "W-We should take on a hunt." He turned away to hide what he was sure was a glowing face.

"Right. We need to make our own money, now." Though Prompto laughed, Noctis heard what he thought was disappointment in his chocobo-loving friend's voice. It created a sinking feeling in the prince's gut, but he shook it off as he trekked to the ranch manager to inquire about a bounty.

* * *

"Imperials above us!" Prompto whipped his hand out as his gun materialized, taking hold of it in preparations for battle.

A group of magitek soldiers stepped off the ledge of their dropship, landing and quickly surrounding all four men. Noctis stood back to back with his retinue, long sword appearing before him as his fingers wrapped around the hilt. He lurched forward, pivoting on his left foot as he swung the giant sword into the MTs in front of him. He switched to a smaller sword, using his momentum to ram his shoulder into another trooper, thrusting the blade into its chest as it toppled over. He glanced up to check on the others, who had nearly finished with the other magitek.

"Noct, look out!" Prompto's warning came a bit too late as a magitek trooper sprang up from behind and latched onto Noctis. He struggled in the robot's grasp, but the thing had an iron grip on him and refused to let go.

_Bang._

Noctis flinched at the loud pop as the bullet whizzed past his head and knocked the trooper from him. His eyes shot back to Prompto, gun held out, a stream of smoke floating up from the barrel. "Thanks man, I owe you one." The prince glanced down at the magitek; the hole was perfectly centered in its forehead. Prompto was a damn good shot to hit it so perfectly in such a situation. A little tinge of jealousy danced up his spine at just how  _good_  he was, way better than Noct. Guns were his weakness. He'd never mastered them during training, always getting impatient at his poor marksmanship and giving up.

An idea struck Noct as the four made their way back to the chocobo ranch, the sun easing down toward the horizon. "Prompto, come here a second," he whispered, placing a hand on his friend's bicep as he slowed their pace, letting the other two get ahead of them.

"What is it, Noct?"

Noctis hesitated momentarily as he tried to quash the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach before he asked his question. He wanted to learn how to gunsling as well as Prompto, to overcome his ineptitude with the only weapon he couldn't get down. Who better to teach him than his best friend? But the thought of being alone with him right now...it made him feel on edge. "Could you, uh." He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Teach me how to shoot?"

"That's it? Yeah, man, of course." A small smile curled Prompto's lips.

"Yeah. After dinner? We can sneak away."

"Why?" Prompto tilted his head slightly, confused.

Yeah, why? Noct already knew the answer. He didn't want the others around, fussing over him and causing him to lose his concentration. "I'm pretty sure Ignis would object to us staying out so late," Noct said with a chuckle, trying to laugh off his nervousness. It wasn't weird to ask him to teach him his secrets with the gun, or to be alone with his best friend, so what was with the incessant bubbling of excitement he felt at the idea?

"Sounds like a plan to me. What are we gonna tell Iggy and Gladio?"

A smile split Noctis' face and he said, "We can tell them you wanna get some pictures of the chocobos."

"Noct, Prompto, you'll get no dinner if you dawdle back there!" Ignis shouted from the outskirts of the ranch.

Noctis and Prompto jogged to catch up with Iggy as he rounded the corner of the motel.

"What's for dinner, Iggy?" Prompto asked as he matched the man's pace.

"I haven't decided yet. Is there something you would like?"

"Can we have the spicy rib steaks? Gah, I love those," the blond requested as a delighted expression came over him.

"We will need some Leiden Peppers, if you acquire some from the merchant, I will begin preparing the meat."

"I'll go get some," Noct chimed in. He remembered the steaks were one of Prompto's favorites, and he wanted to see to it that his friend enjoyed the meal.

"Woohoo! Dinner's gonna be awesome tonight!"

Noctis smiled inwardly as he split from the other two and headed for the tradesperson. Ever since they ventured beyond the walls of Insomnia, he noticed more and more about Prompto - all the different sides he never saw when they were back in the city. The most endearing side, though, the one Noctis wanted to protect the most, was the carefree, innocent part of him. Prompto's goofy smiles always made Noct feel like everything would be okay, somehow.  _I just have to keep that smile on his face. Everything will be fine if I can just do that._

"What can I do ya for?" the merchant asked the prince as he approached.

"Some of the Leiden Peppers, if you got 'em." He watched as the man rummaged through his merchandise until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a bundle and handed it to Noctis after he offered the gil to the merchant.

"Thank ya kindly for the business." The man waved him off as he turned back to the motel.

By the time Noctis made it back to the room, Iggy already had the meat prepared and ready to cook; all he needed were the peppers. "Here ya go, Ignis. Leiden Peppers, as requested." His adviser took the peppers from him, unbundled them, and proceeded to slice them up.

Gladio and Prompto were both seeking shelter from the heat inside the motel room: Gladio with his phone in front of his face, and Prompto staring at his camera's screen intently. Noctis plopped down on the bed beside the blond and peered over his shoulder. "What're you looking at?"

Prompto let out a shrill squeak and shoved the camera down into his lap. "N-nothing. It's nothing. Just some pictures that didn't turn out quite the way I wanted them to." He forced a nervous laugh that made Noct arch a brow. His skill with the camera was one thing Prompto was always confident about. Every insecurity seemed to melt away once he was behind a camera. It was almost as if the camera gave him some kind of clarity that he lacked the ability to see with his own eyes. He always wanted to show the pictures off after he took them, but he was hiding them now.

"Show 'em to me." He reached for the camera, leaning into Prompto.

"N-no, you don't wanna see them. They're… bad. Y-yeah, bad quality." The blond's voice went up an octave as he spoke. He pulled the camera away, holding it out of the prince's arm range.

"C'mon, lemme see." Noctis pushed himself further into Prompto's personal space, grabbing for the closest part of the device and latching onto the strap. "Ha!" He yanked it back toward him, but Prompto jerked it in the opposite direction without realizing that the strap was wrapped around Noct's wrist. The strength behind Prompto's movements left Noctis face down across his lap, one hand tangled in the camera's neck strap while the other braced on his friend's hip.

"Now that's a picture that'd say a thousand words," Gladio chuckled, eyes peering over the top of his phone.

"S-shut up, Gladio." The prince shoved himself up, letting go of the camera and scooting a couple inches away. He folded his arms over his chest, trying to will away the flush he felt creeping up on his cheeks.

"Oh, my bad. Should I leave you two alone?"

Noctis opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened, and Ignis stepped inside with a plate of food, the sweet aroma of grilled meat filling the air.

"Dinner is ready." Ignis served up the steaks, setting four places at the small motel room table.

"Alright, I'm starving," Noctis said as he hopped up and moseyed to the delicious food waiting for him.

"Anyone else looking forward to seeing Iris soon?" Prompto followed behind the Prince. "It'll be nice to see a familiar face."

"Yeah, and if we weren't bumping around out here to see some dumb birds, we'd be there already." The annoyance in Gladiolus' voice made Noctis flinch internally.

Even though the smile never faltered, Prompto's brow furrowed as he said, "Yeah. True. Though, it's obvious who she  _really_  wants to talk to." He shot Noctis an obvious wink.

"You got somethin' to say?"

"To you? Nope. And apparently, neither does Iris."

Gladio flung his bulky arm around Prompto's neck and smashed his face into his armpit, locking his hold with his free hand. The blond flailed his arms and tried to pull his head free from the behemoth.

"Dude!" Prompto's voice was muffled by Gladio's body.

"I didn't catch that. Did ya say you give up, chocoass?"

Prompto managed to wiggle himself free of Gladio's grip and gasped for air like he'd never breathe again. "Dude, you totally reek!"

"Well, what do you expect? We've been runnin' all day. It's the smell of a real man!" The chair groaned under Gladio's weight as he eased down.

"A  _real_ -ly  _gross_  man," Prompto quipped.

"I'd have to side with Prompto on this one. We need showers tonight," Ignis agreed.

The voices of his friends faded out as Noctis ate his dinner silently, letting his mind wander to from the conversation at hand. There was still no word on whether or not Luna was in Insomnia when it fell, and with the announcement of her death...It wasn't like he didn't miss Luna, because he did. Like crazy. But with the pressures of the wedding off his shoulders, it opened Noct's mind to other options that he never considered before. He glanced at Prompto, eyes tracing over the lines in his face, how his hair outlined it perfectly. Noctis was mesmerized by the way his lips moved when he talked, even when he didn't hear a word the blond was saying.

It was Prompto's eyes that showed each side of him; they were expressive, his emotions etched in them for any one of his friends to read. Noctis could easily read those eyes and the words behind them - from the twinkle of excitement about anything chocobo related to the adrenaline fueled darkness when he held a gun in his hand. Something stirred deep in Noct's belly when he thought of a darker side to Prompto. It felt as though a small fire was trying to flicker into life, but he ignored it and pushed it down. What was it, and why did it endeavor to surface every time he thought of Prompto?

Noctis realized he had been staring at his friend and shifted his gaze, forcing himself to look away, despite the fact that something inside him didn't really want to. He said something to Gladio and laughed, making the prince's heart skip.  _Why does he make me feel so….strange? I don't get it. Ugh, and my stomach._  Maybe it was something else entirely? He  _was_ under a lot of stress…The trip to Altissia to get married, Insomnia falling, trying to find solid ground to stand on…Maybe this was his body's way of objecting to it all? But when his eyes met Prompto's and his stomach did backflips, he knew that it wasn't simply stress.

"You alright, Noct?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, I'm… good." His mind grasped for anything to say, but it came up blank - or rather, he didn't want to say what it kept coming back to. How was he supposed to deal with all of this? When did things change? Was it on the cliff? When Prompto held him as he just let everything out? But then… the fantasy… That was before. Was he…  _Do I…_ His brow knitted together.  _No, that's impossible._ But was it really?

"So, Noct… you wanna go play with some chocobos with me?" Prompto gave the prince a sly wink, and suddenly the butterflies were working double time in his stomach.

"Yep." Noctis' voice came out in almost a squeak. He pushed himself up and made for the door in a hurry, trying to play it cool as if he didn't just sound like some kind of mouse. He heard Prompto quickly follow suit behind him. His sensorium worked in overdrive, making every little touch and sound have a much more profound affect on him. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled as he attempted to calm his mind. Being alone with Prompto right now, it made him feel insanely nervous and a bit giddy. Being on this journey, they didn't have much time for just the two of them, even to just simply talk as best friends. Now more than ever, Noctis craved that alone time.

The walking distance to the nearby lake was relatively short, to which Noctis was thankful, because it meant he didn't have to make much small talk on the way. Prompto took to entertaining himself for the most part, humming a quiet tune as he sang an improvised song about walking, occasionally snapping a flash from his camera. "Trying to get better at night photography," he muttered, turning the camera to show his friend.

"Oh, now you'll show me?" Noctis raised a cool eyebrow, trying his best to hide a smirk. It didn't work so well.

Prompto seemed to ignore him, giving a light shrug as his response. "I think I'm going to have to find a lens that helps with lighting. That, or maybe there's a setting...I didn't get to finish my photography classes before we left." He smiled weakly. "First world problems, right?"

Noctis nudged his friend in the shoulder with a playful air about him, which made his friend's smile grow. It did everything to Noctis' heart at the sight. Seeing Prompto happy filled the prince with pride.

"So, how far out is this lake?"

"Not too far, according to Ignis' maps," Noctis replied, reaching out and grabbing Prompto by the elbow to stop him from tripping over a log. They fell back in step a moment later, Prompto having not looked up from his camera once. Apparently, he trusted Noctis enough to keep him from making a fool of himself - Noct was almost tempted to let him fall, just once, but that'd be too cruel. "It's a good thing I'm not Gladio. He'd have let you fall on your face five times by now."

"I wouldn't be out here if you were Gladio," Prompto mumbled nonchalantly, though the tips of his ears darkened in color. Maybe it was just the lighting...

"Iggy?" Noctis offered.

"Ha. Ignis is too stubborn to go out into the woods at night. - And you're too stubborn  _not_  to go."

"I live for danger."

"And danger lives for you."

A few more bends in the path later, and they came across the lake far off in the distance, glistening the last rays of sunlight back at them. "Great, there's even a dock. Maybe we could-"

"Uh uh. Sorry, dude. We came out here for target practice, not so you could fish." Prompto summoned his pistol into his hand to solidify his words. "Next time."

"Come on, five minutes?"

Prompto glanced over at the dock, and then back at Noctis. "Tell you what. You hit that boulder over there, and you can fish all you want tonight." He offered his gun out to Noctis. "Go on."

"From this distance? There's no way."

With a smirk, Prompto shrugged. "I mean, if you're too chicken."

"Gimme the damn gun." The prince wretched it out of his friend's hand and moved closer, taking a step onto the dock. He raised the pistol and tried to aim, nervousness blooming inside of him. He took a shot and missed, the bullet whizzing past the boulder into the tree line. "Gah! It's too far."

"Really? You sure about that?" Prompto took the gun and lazily outstretched his arm, barely looking where he was aiming before he pulled the trigger. Dust and broken bits of boulder flung off the side of the giant rock, signifying his success.

"Show off."

"This coming from the guy who puts the 'cock' in cocky." He winced. "Uh, that sounded better in my head than it did out loud…"

A tinge of warmth spread across the bridge of Noct's nose and through his ears as he realized that his mind took a different meaning to Prompto's words than he was sure his friend intended. "Yeah, well… I…" he fumbled over the words. "Gun." He held out his hand, giving up on a decent comeback. "We came out here for me to learn, so tell me your secret."

Prompto hesitated before responding, "Secret? There's no secret to it, buddy. Just  _lots_ a practice." He flipped the gun in his hand and placed the wooden grip in Noct's.

"Can you at least give me some tips?"

"It's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Prompto stepped up behind him. "Hold the gun up, using both hands." His fingers wrapped around Noct's wrist and lifted his arm, putting the barrel of the gun at eye level. Noctis' other hand braced against the bottom of the weapon.

"To aim, you're gonna wanna line up your sights with your target." He pointed to a groove at the back end of the barrel. "This is your rear sight," he said before his finger moved to the notch on the front end. "This is the front one." Prompto's arms wrapped around Noctis' as he held the prince's aim steady. His chest and abdomen were pressed against Noct's back, and he took a shallow, jagged breath in. "And when you're ready, you squeeze the trigger. Remember to keep both eyes open and on point." He slipped his finger over Noctis' on the trigger and popped off another round, the kickback pushing his body into Prompto's.. "Now you try on your own." He stepped away, leaving a chill where his body heat once was.

His body was on fire. He felt it in every body, muscle, and cell and it all swam south of his waistline. What was coming over him? How could his body be reacting so intensely to a touch like that? It was no different than when Gladio trained him. Or was it? The way Prompto pushed his body into Noct's, the light graze of his fingertips along his skin, the warm tickle of his breath in Noctis' ear… It was definitely different. Sweat beaded on his forehead from the intense heat and the sweltering fire burning inside him. His arms trembled as he readied to fire another shot, but it burrowed into a tree trunk instead.

"Ya gotta stay steady, man, otherwise you'll never hit the target."

"No shit." The words came out a little harsher than intended.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since I found your stash of dirty magazines in high school."

"Shut up…"

* * *

" _Dude, is this...porn?" Prompto snorted a laugh as he rolled out from under the bed to retrieve his pencil. Studying hadn't been going according to plan, not with the blond cracking jokes or slinging paper wads every five minutes, and now...Noctis sat horrified at his desk as he watched his newfound best friend wave a stack of pornographic magazines in his direction._

" _Shut up. Don't act like you don't have any." A light pink blush graced his cheeks while he tried to play it cool. He thought he hid his stash better than that, but Prompto still managed to find it in no time._

" _Not like this," Prompto answered, plopping back on the bed and giving the top one a once over. "I mean, how old are these? Don't get me wrong, the boobs in here are sa-weet!" He tilted his head to the side. "But don't you, you know, wanna watch 'em move?"_

" _I-I don't know. I got 'em from Gladio a while back."_

" _He just...gave you nudey mags?"_

" _Not exactly. I may have snuck in while he was gone and taken a few." Noctis paused a moment, mind backtracking. "What did you mean by 'watch em'?"_

" _Uhhh, the internet? What rock do you live under?" Prompto paused momentarily, taking in the prince's lavish room. "Right. Citadel. Gotcha." He gave a low whistle. "Well, us common folk just use our phones. Easiest route to a good video." With a quick turn, he rummaged through his school blazer and produced his phone. "I could recommend a few to start off with…"_

" _I, uh, I guess. You watch a lot, I take it." If he could recommend some off the top of his head, then surely he spent a decent amount of time on these videos. Noctis never thought to try looking for it on the internet; he was watched so closely that he rarely had the opportunity._

" _Something like that. We weren't all born with a nice bod," Prompto smirked. "Yeah, it's just been me and lefty here through puberty. Up until recently, porn vids were the only thing helpin' me out."_

" _Oh, recently, huh? That mean you don't need the porn anymore? Havin' some luck with the girls?" The prince grinned._

" _I, uh," Prompto rubbed the back of his head, his freckles offset by a ring of blush along the bridge of his nose. "Let's just say girls have been kinder this year." He laughed nervously. "N-Not that I'm knockin' it! It's actually been...really cool."_

_Noctis shrugged half-heartedly. "I wouldn't know. They've always been pretty nice to me. But between Ignis and Gladio, I don't get much time for messing around with a girl." He sighed._

_Even though he kept his spritely grin, there was a twinkling of something in Prompto's eye that looked saddened. Still, he continued to smile as he replied, "I don't think I can remember a time when girls weren't all over you. That must be really awesome."_

" _I've never really noticed. Are they really all over me?" Surely he didn't miss something so obvious. There were some annoying ones that always fawned over him, he usually tuned them out whenever they approached him. But were there that many? Enough for Prompto to point out?_

" _You kidding?" Prompto's eyebrows shot up. "You're on the top of everyone's bucket list. There's bets - you seriously don't know?" When Noctis shook his head, his friend continued. "Well, it's kind of an ongoing mission of half of the girls in school to have you take their virginity. The other half just imagine it tucked away in their bedrooms, I'm guessing. Geez, man. How do you not know you're, like, the most sought out guy in our school? You're a prince!"_

_He shrugged nonchalantly at the question. "I guess I just don't pay close enough attention." Noct paused a moment before he asked a question bubbling inside of him out of curiosity. "Have you taken any of the girls' virginities?" Prompto did say that the porn videos weren't the only thing helping him out now._

" _More like the other way around," Prompto replied, leaning back on the bed until his head hit Noctis' pillow. "Have you ever...you know?"_

" _Had sex? Nah. No time. Besides, Ignis is already up my ass as it is." Noct fidgeted with his pencil. "So… What's it like?"_

" _Honestly? It's...hot. Like, temperature hot. And messy, and….there's so many things you can do with a necktie, you know?"_

_An onyx eyebrow shot up. "A necktie? What do neckties have to do with sex?" That was something he never heard before. What could someone possibly do with a tie?_

" _A lot, if you know what to do with it." Prompto smirked proudly. "Seriously, it was like something you could read in a fanfiction...she was really into tie ups. And spanking."_

" _Wait, so you tied up a girl, then you spanked her? What the Hell kinda sex is that?" He couldn't filter the words into something more appropriate for his station before blurting them out._

"Kinky _," Prompto replied with a grin. "Come on, you've never thought about it? All the girls that walk by you, you never once wanted to...oh." Prompto sat back up. "This is all really news to you, isn't it?"_

" _Uh, yeah. You're gonna have to explain this_ kinky  _to me. What exactly does that even mean?" He stared at the blond on his bed, listening intently, interest piqued._

" _What kind of vanilla sex are you imagining, dude? - On second thought," Prompto shook his head, "don't answer that." He pushed Noct's magazines to the edge of the bed and whipped out his phone again. "Okay, so kinky really is...gah, it's sorta hard to explain. I guess the word is...adventurous? Yeah." He nodded at the word. "Kinda like that. But there's different levels of it. Like - the spanking? That's level one. Not really all that crazy."_

_Noctis soaked in the information, storing it away for later use if he ever needed it. "If spanking isn't too crazy, then what is? Cause that seems pretty crazy to me." His gaze focused on his friend as he tried to explain all this to the prince._

" _Well, it's not." Prompto blushed. "Erm...well, there's biting. Tying up, like I mentioned. There's hair pulling, and dirty talk, and anal-"_

" _...Anal...?"_

" _The term's self explanatory, dude...maybe I'm moving too fast. Here." He pressed a few buttons on his phone. "I just sent you a list of my favorite porns-"_

" _-You have a_ list _?"_

" _-A few of them are kinky...okay, all of them. I'd start with Choco-chicks Gone Wild. If you've never actually seen moving boobs before, I don't wanna give you a nosebleed." Noctis frowned, but Prompto continued. "Then there's Mistress Moogle...she's a good segway into kink. All of her videos are top notch."_

_Noctis slid his vibrating phone from his pocket and unlocked it to look at the list of links Prompto just sent him, mentally checking off the ones he named until a particular one caught his eye. "Behemoth Brothers?" He peered at the blond over the top of the phone._

" _Er…." Prompto's entire face turned scarlet as he glanced down at his phone, confirming the name. "I...can explain...I mean...I could...but don't make me." He set his phone down and rubbed his hands over his cheeks. "Anyway...um...you can just...pretend that one doesn't exist, okay?"_

_He watched as the blond practically glowed and fumbled over his words. A chill smirk quirked the prince's lips up. "Well, whatever floats your boat, man. I'm not one to judge."_

_Prompto glanced up at the prince, relief and a small bit of shock spreading across his features. He took a moment to swallow a lump in his throat and attempt a smirk of his own, but it wasn't nearly as practiced and calm as Noct's. "Cool. Cause I'd hate to have to tell Gladio who took his porn stash."_

_It was Noct's turn to light up red, the cool, suave expression wiped off his face. "You wouldn't dare…"_

" _Glad we could come to an understanding," Prompto laughed. "So, uh, are we gonna actually study tonight, or what?"_

* * *

"Eos to Noct! Are we gonna actually practice tonight, or what?"

Noctis blinked at Prompto momentarily, being drawn out of his memory. His eyes fell on the gun in his hand, still shaking from his nerves. All he had to do was hit the boulder across the water, so why was it so damn difficult? He steadied the sights again, forcing his jitters away by sheer willpower. He moved his index finger to the trigger and squeezed, but the bullet missed its mark yet again. "This is useless! I'm never gonna get it!" He growled deep in his throat.

"Easy there, bud. You will. Try not to look at the target as something you're tryin' to hit."

"Huh? The Hell am I supposed to look at it, then?"

Prompto shrugged. "Like it's something you're striving to touch." He took the gun from Noctis and steadied it in both hands this time, lining up his sight for show as he aimed at the boulder. "The gun is an extension of you. You want something, you gotta reach out and grab it, right?"  _Bang, bang!_  Two bullets hit the boulder. He handed the gun back over.

An extension of himself? Was Prompto kidding? A sword was an extension; he could feel every move he made with it. The way it cut through his intended targets, the impact it made. How could he feel that with a gun? There was no way. He took the gun in hand and pointed it back at the large rock, stilling his wavering body. He squeezed the trigger and missed… again. His brow furrowed, and he spun to Prompto, shoving the weapon back at him. "Let's just forget this."

Prompto's lower lip protruded in protest, and the next moment, he grabbed Noct by the shoulder, turned him around, and offered out the pistol. "Nope. Not havin'. Sorry, dude, but you can't just give up on something because you aren't good at it. No way am I lettin' you quit now. Come on. Again." He slipped the gun into Noct's hand, pushed him out further onto the dock, and lined him up. This time, he stepped up directly behind him again, chin resting on Noct's shoulder as he steadied the prince's arms and helped him aim by guiding his arms. "Imagine the boulder is something you really want. Focus on it. Find your opening. Now breathe in-" Noctis did as he was told, surprisingly relaxed within his friend's hold, "-Do you see it? What you want?"

The prince glanced at Prompto from the corner of his eye, the weight of his chin resting gently on Noct's shoulder. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, his heart thudding against his rib cage. Prompto's body against his, his arms wrapped around Noct's…he couldn't fight it anymore. It felt  _good_. "Yes, I  _want_  it." His eyes fell back to the rock, and he buried a bullet center mass.

"Woohoo!" Prompto jumped back and swatted Noctis on the ass, enough to make the prince startle. "Sharp shootin', dude!"

Noctis gave a cordial shrug and tried to ignore the torrid waves of heat radiating up from his groin at the swat Prompto awarded him for a job well done. "I guess it wasn't as hard as I thought." He smirked, pleased with himself.

"Okay, I think you earned a break." Eagerly, Prompto took back the gun, cast his hand out, and dispelled the gun away. "Seriously, you're sweating bullets." His eyes looked past Noctis to the lake. "Feel like taking a swim?"

Noct's eyes follow his friend's gaze to the water glistening in the moonlight. "Ignis definitely wouldn't approve of this, but it's  _so_  hot out here. A swim might be nice. Let's do it." He shrugged off his jacket and dropped it onto the dock. "We should probably take all our clothes off so they don't find out. Don't need to explain why half of 'em are soaked." He peeled his sweat laden charcoal shirt over his head and piled it onto the other. He bent down and untied his boots so he could kick them off. Reaching for the button on his pants to unfasten them, he wiggled out of them when he noticed Prompto wasn't stripping.

"Uh...y-you mean...skinny dipping?" Prompto was fidgeting nervously with the band on his wrist. "Like,  _naked?_ " He gave a small cough, his eyes drifting to Noct's fingers, still resting on the fasten of his pants.

 _Naked_. He didn't even think about that tid bit of information until Prompto brought it up. The only thing that registered was Ignis scolding them for swimming in a lake, at night, with all the dangers of the wilderness. Was it weird for him to suggest it? But he kind of wanted to…

"Y-yeah. Uh, you can turn around while I get in, and vice versa. The water is all murky so we won't see anything once we're in." It disappointed him a little, but he didn't want to make things awkward between them.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Prompto mumbled. "It's not like you've ever been shy about your body before." The way in which he spoke held a glimmer of contempt - it was so small, Noctis almost missed it - would have if he didn't know his best friend the way he did. "Yeah, I'll, um...turn around." He spun around quickly, cheeks glowing red even in the moonlight. "Lemme know when you're done."

The look on Prompto's face tugged at Noct's heart as his friend turned his back to him. He was right; he never shied away before. Hell, it wasn't too long ago Prompto got an up close and personal view of the prince in all his glory. But, things were different now. Noct felt differently towards him. He quickly popped the button loose and dropped his pants and boxers before he eased into the cold water. "Alright, I'm done."

"Are you turned around?" Prompto asked, too shy to check for himself.

"Yep, you're good to go."

The blond swayed nervously in place, almost as if giving him a silent pep-talk. Noctis realized he was still looking and averted his gaze into the water, staring at himself in the reflection. His eyes had darkened, but that might have had something to do with the way his pupils were blown to the nines. His ears prickled at the sound of a buckle hitting the dock. Below the water, he felt a twitch in his groin. Without thinking, his head tilted in Prompto's direction as he watched the blond's newly exposed back muscles ripple. Damn, was Prompto really that toned up?

"How's the water?" Prompto called over his shoulder.

"Nice and cold. Perfect for a hot night like this one." He tried to force his gaze away, but he was drawn to the man slowly taking his clothes off. It wasn't right of him to peek, right?  _But damn…_

"Yeah, it's pretty hot out here. And sticky." Thumbs hooked into the loops of Prompto's pants, and Noctis realized he  _still_  hadn't looked away just before Prompto slowly shimmied his pants down over the curve of his ass. His  _really nice, toned ass…_ Noctis jerked his head away this time, completely ashamed of himself. He forced himself to stare at the boulder they'd used for target practice until a soft splash beside him confirmed Prompto's arrival into the water. "Fuck, that's cold!"

"Heh, yeah, I told you it was." Noct rolled his eyes in a playful manner before swimming out toward the deeper area. "Feels good though, right?" How long had it been since he was able to cut loose and just relax? All he wanted was a moment of normalcy to enjoy with his best friend. Even if he just peeped on him while he stripped and  _liked_  what he saw.

"Feels great." Prompto smiled wistfully in Noct's direction. "No offence to Iggy and Gladio, but sometimes I wonder if they know what the definition of fun really is, ya know? 'Cause I'll tell you, it isn't gettin' my ass kicked in training." He gave a light stretch and looked out at the deeper parts of the lake. "How deep do you think it goes?"

"Who knows, wanna find out?" Noct challenged, the corner of his mouth curling up. "Shouldn't be too hard, unless you're afraid something might get ya." He chuckled. The poor guy was afraid of all the creepy crawlies in the caves; there was no telling what kind of creatures might live on the lake bed.

"Uh..." His friend shook his head. "Well I wasn't thinking something was gonna get me...now I am." He reached over to the dock and grabbed onto the edge. "Fuck, Noct. Why'd you have to go and say somethin' like that? Now it's all I can think about…" He looked like a child with those wholesome eyes glancing nervously around the water.

A dark glint sparkled in Noct's eye before he started back toward Prompto. "Sorry, bud, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sure there's nothing here that'll be after you." He feigned innocence as his fingers latched onto the wooden planks of the dock. "It's not like this is  _that_  big a lake anyway." He inched his foot up toward Prompto's thigh. "But… you never know." He grazed the blond's skin ever so lightly with his toe.

"Wah! What the Hell!" Prompto scrambled for purchase at the dock's edge, flailing and splashing in the water. "Something touched me!"

"Something touched you? What was it?" He kept his grip tight on the wood as he let his leg fall back, lifting the other one, his opposite foot sliding across Prompto's shin and calf. He fought back the laughter, forcing a straight face so he didn't give anything away.

"FUCK!" Prompto squealed, his fingers slipping off the dock as he flung himself forward, arms latching around Noctis' neck, crashing their bodies together. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" One of his legs curled around Noct's hip as he flailed. "Noct, I swear on the love of all chocobos, somethin' touched me!"

The prince's grip nearly slipped when Prompto hurled himself into him, his free arm instinctively wrapping around his waist. It wasn't at all what he expected to happen when he decided to mess with Prompto. And his  _leg_ …  _oh gods…_  He tried to will his blood from pooling south, but to no avail.  _And we have lift off. Fuck._  "Prompto, calm down. It was me. I'm sorry, I was just screwing with you." He needed to get his friend off him before he noticed.

"Wuh…?" Prompto, continuing to quiver slightly, began to slacken against him, arms still latched tight around his neck and leg curled over Noct's hip. "T-That was you?" He relaxed his arms enough to pry his head back and meet Noct's gaze. If Noctis thought it was hard to keep himself from getting, well... _hard_  before, it was  _nothing_  compared to how he felt now, staring into Prompto's crystal-blue eyes an inch away from his nose. "Dude,  _so_  not cool." Prompto's breath tickled against the prince's lips.

Noctis groaned inwardly when Prompto didn't let go. It was getting harder to resist every urge he had to lean into him. Without realizing, his arm around the blond tightened, pulling his body even closer. He felt a subtle twitch against his lower abdomen and pelvic bone, between the two of them. What was - was it his…? His face flushed scarlet as he realized exactly what it was.  _It's Prompto's…..And he's hard._

There was a long pause between the two. It gave Noctis time to observe the subtle way Prompto's freckles fanned out over his cheeks and the way his lashes collected lake water from splashing about. To describe a man as  _pretty_  felt weird, but that's the word that came to mind in Noct's head as he tried to decide what exactly to do about the situation they both found themselves in. He swallowed a lump in his throat before clearing it. "You...uh...you can get off, now," he said lamely, instantly embarrassed by his bluntness.

Prompto's eyes widened. "Say what?"

"Huh?" It took Noctis a moment to process his own words. "Of me!" he exclaimed quickly. "N-Not the other way...I…" A swelter of heat flooded his cheeks, and he did what he did best in times of panic - he played it off with a prank. "Hold your breath!"

" _What!?_ " But it was too late for Prompto - Noct scooped him up and tossed him out toward the deeper part of the water.  _Splash!_

Noctis couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly, trying to force the problem between his legs to go away with determination alone. It was easier without Prompto hanging onto him for dear life. The problem would come when it came time for them to get out of the water. How could he explain it away? Did Prompto feel it like Noct felt his? Maybe swimming wasn't such a smart idea after all. He watched Prompto's head bob above the lake surface. "Did you touch the bottom?"

Water-soaked bangs clinging to his forehead, Prompto spit out some lake water and pinched his eyebrows together. He began to blink rapidly as he grumbled, " _Noct_  funny." He swiped at his eyes with the back of his knuckles. "Dammit, I think I lost a contact." He began to swim back over to Noctis, though he was careful to give them some distance. "Ah! This was my last pair, too!" He splashed a giant wave of water in Noctis' face.

"My bad, didn't even think about your contacts." It was a little bit of a relief; if Prompto couldn't see, he wouldn't notice Noct's rather large  _issue_. "We should head back. Can't do much of anything if you can't see. Do you need help?" Noctis offered out a hand to Prompto.

"You gonna hold my hand on the way back?" Prompto teased, taking the hand gratefully and allowing Noctis to guide him over to the edge of the lake bed next to the dock. He was still rubbing at his eyes as Noctis padded his way back to the dock to retrieve their clothes. It wasn't until Noct cradled Prompto's pants in his hand that he realized he was going to have to walk back to a  _very_ naked, very  _not in the water_  Prompto. His mouth suddenly felt arid, despite moments ago being filled with lake water. "Hurry up, dude! I need to get this other contact out asap!"

"I'm coming, hold your chocobos, man." After picking up his own clothes and boots, he breathed in, trying to act as naturally as possible as he trekked back toward his friend, completely bare-assed. He carried the clothes in a way that concealed himself before he got close to Prompto. "Here ya go." Handing over the attire, he tried not to look. He already stared him down earlier, leaving him with a nagging feeling of guilt at the back of his head. Noctis wrestled his own clothes on in a hurry, not caring if they were crooked.

Prompto dressed in silence, though he did give an occasional groan. "Seriously, I'm debating about throwing out all your hair products just to get even with you. Now I'm gonna have to wear my glasses…" He groaned again, lacing up his boots and looping his camera strap over his head.

"What's wrong with your glasses?" Noctis asked. It'd been a long time since he'd seen his friend in them, but he didn't recall them ever looking bad on him. "Iggy wears 'em, too."

"When Iggy wears glasses, they make him look distinguished. When I wear mine...well, let's just say, I was teased a lot in school. Call it being triggered or whatever." Prompto leaned his head back and worked the other contact out of his eye, flicking it to the ground. "Must be nice having perfect vision."

"Hmm, maybe. I might look good in glasses though. I bet they'd make me look smart." Noct chuckled a bit, trying to cheer his friend up. "Are you ready to get back?"

"Yep. I kinda like to see," Prompto responded as he put his arm on Noctis' shoulder. "Lead the way, seeing-eye-prince."

* * *

The motel room was completely dark when Noctis and Prompto got back - Ignis and Gladio must have already gone to bed. Noct pulled the key from his pocket and gently slid it into the lock, slowly turning it to be as quiet as possible. The two tiptoed into the room, using the dim lights from their phone screens to guide them through the room without tripping over luggage.

"Which one's yours again?" Noctis' voice was barely audible.

"It was beside the table, between the beds."

The prince slinked past the first bed with Gladio and Ignis passed out on it, snatching up the bag and leading Prompto to the bathroom so he could rummage through it. He pulled out a black case and opened it, taking the glasses out and sliding them onto the bridge of his nose.

"Man, I hate these things."

Noctis gawked at Prompto. If he thought the man was attractive before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. "Damn…" he said under his breath as he admired his best friend. The glasses forced him to focus even more on those blue eyes of his, not that he had a hard time with it before.

"What did you say?" Prompto tilted his head at Noctis. "I knew it. I look like a total nerd, don't I?"

"What?" Noct found it hard to concentrate on the words. "No… No, of course you don't. I was just… um… Gladio's snoring… Yeah. It's gonna be hard to fall asleep with that."

"Oh." Prompto relaxed. "You'll fall asleep in no time. You always do." Leading them back into the bedroom, he tossed back the covers and slid into his side of the bed, peeling off his vest as an afterthought. He dug around in his pockets, retrieved his phone, and waved it. "Wanna play a round of King's Knight before tucking in?"

Noct crawled into the bed next to Prompto. "Bet your ass I do." He scooted in closer so they could whisper about the game without waking the other two, feeling cozy, despite all the awkwardness from their swim. It was nice, a kind of warmth he never knew existed before. It didn't come from the blankets, and it sure as Hell didn't come from the heat outside. It existed in the pit of his stomach, a blazing flicker of a flame when Prompto smiled at him. Noctis wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew he would, in fact, sleep well tonight with Prompto by his side.

* * *

**What's that? Is that Ardyn humming in the distance? Fuck...next chapter bodes to be an interesting one. ;)**

**Let us know what you thought! Please? Ignore that sign that says 'Don't Feed The Authors' because let's face it: we love being fed.**   
**~The Misters.**


	6. Devil-May-Care

 

****

**It's a long one, but a satisfying one.  
We hope you love it.**   
**~The Misters.**

* * *

**Beta love to LondonsLegend! The best beta. Hands down. For real.**

* * *

**I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down (pull me down)**   
**The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house**   
**I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt**   
**Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now**

**I've lost my goddamn mind**   
**It happens all the time**   
**I can't believe I'm actually**   
**Meant to be here**   
**Trying to consume**   
**The drug in me is you**   
**And I'm so high on misery**   
**Can't you see?**

**"The Drug In Me Is You" by Falling In Reverse**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Devil-May-Care**

* * *

Prompto awoke the next morning, a thick sheen of sweat along his hairline as he caught sight of the sun's rays peeking beneath the blackout curtains of the Wiz's Chocobo Ranch's motel room. The faint hum of the air conditioning unit buzzed low within his eardrums, immediately capturing his attention. But if the air was running, why was it so damn hot in here? A heated mass answered him in the form of a groggy yawn, snuggling closer into his side. Glancing over, he discovered a sleeping prince nuzzled with his head rested against Prompto's chest, an arm draped around his ribcage and a leg hooked over his thighs, effectively trapping Prompto and preventing his escape.

 _Noct…?_  His heart quickened in pace, the sudden need to bolt away and scramble for some form of sanity in the early morning hours pummeling through his mind.  _Shit, get a hold of yourself. It's just Noctis._ 'Just Noctis.' As if those words could coexist with each other. If last night had taught him anything, it was that he could never see his best friend as 'just Noctis' again. Not after…

It had been a fluke, right? When he'd felt Noct's hardness against his stomach? There was no way that Noctis liked dudes. Come on, odds like that? And say he did like them...there's no way he'd be interested in someone like  _Prompto_. No, it was probably just a natural bodily reaction to being so close to another human. Right?

Ugh...he was overthinking things again.

"Noct," he whispered, using his free arm (the one not wedged beneath Noctis) to feel around for his glasses on the nightstand. "Noct." He nudged his shoulder, but all he received in return was a soft snore and a deeper snuggle. His hand touched plastic, and he slipped his glasses onto his face, searching over to the other bed only to find it empty. Well, at least he wouldn't be catching shit from Gladio for being used as a body pillow.

Deciding it was easier to stay than to leave, Prompto relaxed into the mattress and listened to Noctis' gentle breathing.

How long had they been snuggled together in the night? Had the others seen when they'd gotten up? What time was it?

Prompto sighed, his mind wandering to the night before. He could still see Noct's naked chest glowing against the reflected lake water, feel his breath against his lips. They'd been so close, practically could have leaned in and kissed him...what would Noctis have tasted like? His eyebrows pinched together as he tried to imagine it. Maybe like the lake? Would have been worth it. There was no denying, at this point, that Prompto's attraction toward the prince had grown tenfold since being pressed naked against him.

He'd felt pride when he'd watched Noctis succeed yesterday in gun training, joy when he'd seen the grin spread wide across his friend's face. Seeing Noctis smile was worth every conflicted notion bubbling inside of Prompto. Even still…

"Nooooct," Prompto whined, a bit louder now that he knew the others weren't here. "Dude, I really gotta take a leak." He made to roll over, but Noct gripped him even tighter around the middle.

"Stop yammerin'...tryin'a sleep…"

Rolling his eyes, Prompto reached over and poked Noctis in the side, trying to tickle him into letting go. Noctis grumbled, elbowing Prompto's hand.

"Stahhhp…"

So much for tickling. Sighing, Prompto decided to try to take himself out of the equation -meaning, rolling over on his side, facing the prince, to slip out of the bed undetected. The moment he did, though, Noct's leg hooked behind Prompto's knees and jerked him closer, the arm around his middle crawling down over his hip, hand gently squeezing Prompto's ass.

"Ungh…" Prompto groaned, hips automatically jerking forward at the touch. Noctis' face nuzzled into Prompto's collarbone, his breath trickling down his skin in soft waves of warmth. "Dude, you gotta give me a break here," he muttered.

"Hmm?" Noctis yawned, "Give you a break from wha-" He fell silent immediately, and his body stiffened against Prompto's. There was a drawn out pause as neither one spoke - Prompto was too afraid that if he did, Noctis would somehow think this was  _his_ doing. Some moments later, the prince cleared his throat and slowly dropped his leg to the bed and rolled over onto his back, giving Prompto reprieve. Prompto watched as Noct stared up at the ceiling - no, stared wasn't the right word.  _Bore his eyes into it so hard it might bring the whole ceiling down_  sounded like a better description. "Mornin'."

"Er...morning," Prompto replied, a huskiness in his voice he wasn't prepared for. He, too, rolled onto his back, trying to count the cracks in the motel ceiling to keep from sputtering out some weak apology. And why should he apologize, anyway? This was all Noctis' fault. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah, um, you?"

"Great." He gave a small stretch to confirm. "All rested up."

"...Me, too."

"Awesome." Prompto pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm...er...gonna go take a shower."

It took Noctis a moment to answer. "Cool. Do that."

"Y-Yeah. Okay." Now free, Prompto rolled over and pushed himself off the bed, nearly tripping over his own duffle bag. He padded his way to the bathroom door, stopped, turned back and fumbled around, running into the nightstand. "OW!"

"Shit, you okay?" Noctis sounded concerned.

"Yup. I think I just dislocated my knee. No bigs." Prompto snatched up his phone off of its charger and checked the time. "Eight. Damn, we slept in late today."

"You call this late?"

"Considering we've been getting up at six, yeah." From the light of the phone, Prompto could make out the way Noctis' cheeks were flushed with red. It was pretty adorable. A fleeting fantasy about having Noctis join him in the shower skirted over his mind's eye, but he shoved it aside quickly.  _Yeah, as if_. "Try not to fall asleep before I get out."

"No promises."

Using the light from his phone, Prompto made it back to the bathroom without tripping over a single thing. In the privacy of the shower, he touched himself to the memories of last night, of Noctis bare-skinned against him, of being naked and vulnerable. There wasn't a point in fighting it anymore. Noctis was under Prompto's skin, in his veins like a bad drug. Every touch, every smile only made him want the prince that much more. Why was it so strong  _now_ , this need of his? It killed him to know that this was all he would get - these fantasies and his hand. He felt perverse for thinking of his  _best friend_  like this, but was it such a stretch? Noctis was handsome, endearing, a bit stubborn at times...but he was unequivocally  _perfect._ His flaws only made him  _human._

And he was  _Hella_ good looking naked.

His imagination ran wild with the possibilities of what that body could do - what that  _mouth_  could do. He pushed his grievances aside as he pictured Noctis crawling under the covers of that motel bed and taking Prompto in his mouth.  _What's with my oral fixation lately?_  Prompto wondered as he pumped himself slowly with his hand, adding more pressure to simulate Noctis choking as he swallowed Prompto down his throat. "Noct…" Prompto whimpered, muffling his mouth with his free hand. He kept it clamped there until he came, pearly droplets dripping down into the swirling vortex of the shower drain.

 _I need to get laid_ , he thought in his post orgasmic state.  _Maybe then I'll stop thinking of him like this. Noct doesn't need me like this. I'm no good to him._

* * *

Flopping onto a hotel bed was  _so_  much better than a stiff mattress from a motel bed. Who knew switching one letter made all the difference in comfortability? Prompto couldn't wait to sleep well tonight in Lestallum's  _Leville_ , but first, they'd need to meet up with Iris, Gladio's kid sister. Well, she wasn't really a kid anymore, was she? Sure, fifteen was young, but in the wake of a fallen Insomnia, she'd probably done a lot of growing up quick.

As they stood around the hotel lobby waiting for her to come down from her hotel room, Prompto kept shifting his gaze over to Noctis, who rubbed the side of his temples and pretended he didn't have an excruciating headache. They'd been happening for a few days now, on their way to Lestallum. Prompto didn't know what was causing them, but it couldn't be a coincidence that they happened every time an earthquake struck, could it? Something was going on with Noct, and for two days he'd shut everyone out. Including Prompto. It was a far cry from the intimate nature of the lake.

"You sure you're alright, man?" Prompto asked quietly, shuffling from one foot to the other, nearly bumping into a decorative bush behind him.

Noctis nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and giving one of those practiced smiles he'd cultivated from years of royal training. "Yeah, man. I'm good. Quit worrying so much."

 _Like that's gonna happen_ , Prompto thought.

"Gladdy!"

All eyes turned in the direction of the curvy staircase to their left, finding Iris leaning over the railing, waving with excitement to her brother.

"Iris." Gladio's voice exhumed relief. They all watched as the petite brunette skipped down the remaining stairs and approached them, a gentle smile on her face. It was hard to remember she was related to Gladio sometimes; he was all harsh lines and rugged muscles, while his sister had always been made of softer stuff.

"Look at you guys, holding your own out there," she said, impressed, her eyes automatically trailing over to Noctis. While she spoke to all of them, it was obvious where her concentration was placed - Hell, she'd been obsessed with Noct for years, hadn't she? A cute schoolgirl crush…it was almost adorable.

Almost.

Prompto settled on a boisterous laugh, pulling her attention away for half a moment. "What can I say? You look good."

"All things considered," she replied, sending Prompto a grin. "You guys are staying here, right?" There was hope in her voice, and Prompto wasn't sure if it was for her brother to hang around a little longer, or if it was to be around Noctis. Seriously, teenagers had a one-track mind, didn't they?

"That's the plan," Ignis spoke for the first time, shooting Iris a warm smile.

"When you have time, we have catching up to do," said Gladio immediately.

Iris, ever cheerful, exclaimed, "Sure!" As if their home wasn't a crumbling pile of rubble. As if she hadn't fled from the city within an inch of her life. Even for Prompto, Iris seemed too cheerful, putting on a facade he recognized too well. That stiff smile would crack eventually, probably in the twilight hours of the night, when no one could see her cry.

Yeah, Prompto knew that feeling…

"Jared?" asked Gladio.

"Upstairs. Talcott, too."

Gladio's shoulders relaxed and a smile, the first real one in days, spread across the Shield's face. "That little twerp made it out. Good."

"Talcott?" asked Noctis.

"Jared's grandson," said Ignis, nearly scolding.

"Right." Noctis rubbed his forehead. "I'm glad...they both made it out." He leaned against the wall behind him, wincing. The floor beneath them began to shake, startling everyone in attendance. Iris grabbed onto Gladio's arm; Ignis braced himself against a nearby pillar. Prompto stumbled across the floor and clamped a hand down on Noct's shoulder, riding out the earthquake. When the tremors stopped, Noctis sighed, reaching over and grabbing onto Prompto's arm. "...Thanks."

"Another headache?" asked Ignis.

"This is gettin' outta hand," Gladio mumbled.

"You need some rest," was all Prompto could say. He wanted to ask how the prince was feeling, but he knew that it would just get on his nerves.

"Everything okay, Noct?" asked Iris.

"Fine...sleepy." It was Noctis' go-to answer that prompted Prompto to flinch internally. Why did Noctis always insist on being so damn strong for everyone? Because he was royalty? He was  _human_ , too, first and foremost. Or did all Caelums forget that?

"Would you care to accompany us to our room?" offered Ignis cordially.

"The Hell I'm lettin' her outta my sight right now," Gladio gruffed, wrapping a large arm tenderly around his sister's shoulders.

It was Prompto to offer out a steady arm and guide Noctis over to the staircase where he took his own lead, leaning on the bannister for support. It was Prompto to follow directly behind, just incase Noct lost his footing. It was Prompto to smile when all of the others gave Noctis concerned glances. He didn't  _want_  to smile, oh no. But someone needed to be the beacon of light for Noct. Why shouldn't it be him?

Meeting up with Talcott and Jared seemed to lift Noct's spirits. It made Prompto relieved to know something could, even if it wasn't him. He could only imagine what it must be like: Gladio, reuniting with his family, but Noctis having no family to reunite with. Ignis, too. It had to sting, right? Not that any of them resented Iris - actually, it was nice knowing  _someone_  made it out alive. Prompto thought of his adoptive parents...he wasn't all too close with them - had never been, actually. But he hoped that they'd made it out alright.

Would Iris know? No, of course not. Different social circles.

When they finally made it to their rented room, a sort of tension thickened the air. There were no pretenses, no watchers to smile for. It was just the five of them and their griefs. Seeing Iris brought it all back up to light. Even Ignis, calm and collected, momentarily faltered with a painstricken expression before filing it away.

Each of them took a seat: Noctis in the armchair against the wall, Prompto in the one adjacent, and Iris across from Prompto. Ignis sat on the bed, while Gladio chose to stand, probably too antsy to even think about sitting still. Noct's head hung low as he folded his hands together, summoning up the courage to speak.

Finally, he asked what they'd all wanted to know. "So, Iris. What was it like inside the Crown City?"

All of the men held their breaths. Iris' eyebrows drew together as she rested her hands on her knees. "Not pretty. The Citadel took a beating." Ignis and Gladio exchanged passive looks. "But," Iris added, "a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece."

"The empire had  _tactical_  targets in mind," said Ignis, sounding more tired than Prompto had ever heard him.

Iris turned to Noctis. "You know, if there's  _anything_  else, you can ask me."

Noct looked bewildered. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

Prompto hung his head, trying to swallow the pill that was Iris's words. It was one thing to hear it all on the news, but to hear it straight from someone who'd seen it all first hand...Silence stretched inside the room, finding its way into every nook and cranny. That was, until Iris continued to stare intently at Noctis until he finally asked, "Uh, what?"

"About Lady Lunafreya...I keep hearing she was in town."

Wait, what?

All of the men startled at the words, but none more so than Noctis, whose breath caught audibly in his throat. Prompto watched the surprise filter over Noct's face; for once, he took his mask off for all to see.

"Apparently she left right away, but at least it means she's okay."

Okay? Lady Lunafreya...was okay?

Noctis sighed and slumped back in his chair. And then, like a light turning on, he smiled. Genuinely smiled. Smiled like the sun was peering up over the horizon on a Tuesday afternoon with nothing to do; smiled like he finally had some  _hope_. And while it was mesmerizing being caught up in those blue eyes of his, twinkling with happiness, it also put a dampening squeeze on Prompto's chest, because not  _once_  since the news of Insomnia's fall had Noctis smiled that way. Not once had Prompto been able to put that on his face.

"Good to hear," Noctis said with a nod of his head. "Thanks."

Iris stood up from her chair. "Yeah, well," her cheeks dusted with pink, "get a good night's rest." She shuffled her way out of the room, Gladio quick to walk her back to her own room. Ignis, perched idly on the bed, was watching Noctis with careful consideration as if he was a book one might eventually be able to read.

Prompto wanted to say something. Anything. He should be happy that Luna was alive and well. And he  _was_. But...but what was this nagging guilt he had lodged deep inside his chest? Why did it tug at his lungs every time he looked over to see Noctis smiling again? What the fuck  _was_  this shit? Because it made him want to run to the nearest toilet and upchuck the contents of his stomach.

 _Did I actually think I stood a chance with…?_  He immediately stood up from his chair, too anxious to sit still. Noctis glanced up at him curiously, so Prompto had to rub the back of his head and force a smile like the world turned just as it did five minutes ago. "Ahaha! That's great, right? Luna's alive!" He fist pumped the air a bit too enthusiastically, earning a roll of the eyes from Ignis.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Noctis agreed, seemingly satisfied with Prompto's response.

"The gods of Eos shine many blessings down upon us," Ignis replied with a hint of a grin. "It is good to see you smiling again, Noct."

"Mhmm," Prompto agreed, slugging his friend in the shoulder but already eyeing the door for a quick escape. He tried to meander over to it casually, but Noctis stood, looking at him with an expression that could only be described as a puppy wondering why its human was leaving.

"Where  _you_  goin'?"

"M-Me?" Prompto stopped just short of the door. "Hehe...um, just...need some fresh air is all. Plus, I'm in the mood for ice cream."

"Bring me back some?"

"Yeah…" He hoped he still looked chipper. "Iggy, how 'bout you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Prompto." The way the advisor peered over his glasses at Prompto with understanding did nothing for the blond's self esteem. Quickly, he pried open the door and shut it louder than intended. He had no idea where he was going at the moment, aside from the ice cream shop, eventually. But anywhere would be better than here, right? Anything would be better than letting any of them see the tears that burned at the corners of his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he whispered, swiping at the wetness with the back of his knuckles. He took the stairs two at a time and didn't stop until he was at the fountain outside the hotel. A local band played colorful music to ongoing spectators, but Prompto barely heard it. All he could hear was the pulsing in his head from an adrenaline-spiked blood rush. He took a seat on the fountain's edge, sitting tailor-fashioned so he could stare into the water and the shimmering gil beneath its depths.

Luna was alive. Alive and well. Happy. He should feel  _happy._  It had been Luna to bring Noct and Prompto together, albeit by a simple letter to Prompto encouraging him to befriend Noctis and stay ever at his side because he 'needed a friend' like Prompto. If it hadn't been for her, he didn't reckon he'd have ever gotten off his lazy ass and bettered himself. She was the catalyst, the lynch pin, and Prompto  _fucking felt like shit right now because...because Noctis…_

"Damn it." He tried to time his sniffle to the music so no one would hear. "Am I that petty? Really?" Giving a small laugh void of humor, Prompto cleared his throat and sniffled again. "I'm happy," he told himself. "I'm happy because Noctis is happy. Noct's happiness is what matters, r-right?" His voice quivered.

"Hey, Mister," a little girl said, coming up beside him. In her hand, she held a basket of pinwheels. "You wanna buy a whirly-twirly? Five gil!" A few steps behind her was, presumably, her mother, smiling with a 'you can say no if you want to' look.

Prompto sat up straighter, fishing for his gil inside his vest. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" He grinned wider, spotting the girl for the price of two but only choosing one: yellow, like a chocobo. "Thanks."

"Thank  _youuuu_!" The girl giggled, skipping on her merry way, her mother trailing closely behind her while mouthing a silent 'thank you' to Prompto. He shot the woman a thumbs up and turned back to the fountain, letting his expression fall once more. The pinwheel's aluminum sheen glistened back at him, but with no wind to kickstart it, it looked kinda pathetic. Sort of like Prompto. A perfect match.

"You should be happy. Noct's happy. That's good enough." He dipped the sails of the pinwheel into the water. "If Luna's alive, that means he can still get mar-marri-" Prompto couldn't bring himself to say the word. His grip on the pinwheel stem tightened until he felt it bend and then snap. Horrified, he stared down at the broken plastic and the now sinking pinwheel. "Ah-h! Shit!" He plunged his hand into the water, saving the pinwheel before it hit the bottom. Regret bloomed inside of him for letting his emotions get carried away - they tended to do that, especially when he wasn't paying attention to the bigger picture. He knew he could get wrapped in his own head and forget there were consequences to his actions. Like Noctis...what the fuck did he think would happen? That he would actually  _fall_ for Prompto, given the chance? Ha. Yeah, alright. And airships could also be submerged underwater…

He tucked the broken stem inside his vest next to his gil and stood up from the fountain, pinwheel in hand.

_Just get some ice cream. Smile. Don't let them know how rotten you are on the inside._

* * *

Not again.

Prompto pried his eyes open to find Noctis' arm curled around his middle with the future king of Lucis himself spooning the slightly smaller blond. His face was nuzzled between Prompto's shoulderblades, feet tucked between Prompto's in an effort to keep warm in the colder hotel room.

He wasn't sure what made him do it - if it was the grogginess or the small slip up of hope that Noctis could possibly be aware of his actions, but Prompto relaxed against Noct's body, allowing himself to be cuddled for a few short minutes. He let himself imagine waking up like this every day - if things kept up, that wouldn't be too far away from reality. Though, he wanted Noct to  _mean_  it. Prompto didn't want to be a body pillow used to siphon his warmth. He wanted Noct's arm around him to  _mean_  something. Each morning, waking up like this, was sending him down the proverbial rabbit hole with no light at the end of the tunnel. Things just kept getting darker and tighter, like his heartstrings, which were bound to snap at some point.

Something rustled in the bed next to him, and the tired eyes of Gladio smirked over at him. "Comfy?" he whispered with a snigger in his voice.

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. You still sleep with a stuffed cactuar."

Glancing over to his left, beside his pillow, Gladio shoved his plushie underneath the covers and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm a grown man. I can do what I want."

"Where's Iggy?"

"Something about grabbin' a morning cup of Ebony."

"Did he say if he was bringing back some for all of us?" Prompto tried to sit up, but Noctis curled his arm tighter around the blond's middle, effectively pinning him. Trying to ignore Gladio's smug expression, Prompto settled on reaching for his phone to check the time. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Up for some sightseein'? Iggy wanted to check out the local marketplace."

Prompto tried once again to free himself from Noct's clutches, still making little headway. "Ungh." He huffed. "Seriously, Noct's got an iron grip."

"Don't look like you're hatin' it too much," Gladio smirked.

"Look, I know that this…" He tried to think up the right words. "...this giving me shit is funny in your head. But can you knock it off? Seriously." With all of his strength, Prompto managed to pry Noct's arm off of him and roll off the side of the bed, landing to the floor with a  _thunk._  Trying to muster up a serious expression, Prompto pulled himself to his feet and replaced his body with one of the hotel pillows. Noctis curled into it automatically.

"What's crawled up your ass?" asked Gladio.

"Nothing."

His shower to follow was another one filled with raunchy thoughts and a good jerk-off that did nothing for his self-esteem. This time, Noctis was sitting on the edge of the fountain while Prompto serviced him on his knees like a servant to his king. He didn't know why this thought got him off quicker than normal, but he was almost disappointed by it. Alone in the shower, he could escape the harsh reality of unrequited feelings. What was he supposed to do when Noctis woke up and had that hopeful expression again? How was he supposed to stomach it?

As he dressed, he thought of that night in the lake. It'd been so... _magical_  seemed too flowery a word for the moment, but it was all he could come up with. He'd been in Noct's arms, vulnerable to the highest degree, and Noctis had pulled him close. He hadn't shoved Prompto away or made fun of him for being frightened. If anything, Noctis had acted as a protector, shielding Prompto from his own fears. And then there was the subject of that  _hard-on_  that neither of them wanted to bring up, because why would they? How did one bring up their friend's erection to said friend? 'Hey, dude. I noticed you had a raging chub for me in the lake. Wanna explain that?'

Even  _if_ Noct swung that way, which he didn't, why the Hell would he ever go for someone like Prompto? Someone weak? Lesser in status? Someone who kept secrets from him?

Prompto picked up his wristband on the counter, letting his eyes scan over the barcode tattooed to his wrist. How could he even begin to explain his past when he didn't fully understand it himself? How could he think he'd be worthy of anyone if he didn't even know his own self worth?

Still, Noct hadn't let Prompto out of his sights for nearly a week. That had to mean  _something_ , right? Prompto was special to the prince in  _some_ way. And that, even that small flicker of something, was better than nothing.

Slipping the wristband over the tattoo, Prompto decided he'd try again today to put a smile on Noct's face. He'd been eyeing that rice bowl from the local cafe yesterday on their way in. Maybe surprising him with it this morning would make the prince happy. Fully dressed, he popped his head out of the bathroom to find Gladio and Ignis chatting quietly amongst themselves. Noctis was still sound asleep. "Heyo."

"Morning," Ignis said with a tilt of his head. "Care to join us at the market?"

"Actually, I was gonna grab some grub," Prompto smiled. "But I can catch up after."

"What about sleeping buttface?" asked Gladio, nudging over his shoulder to Noctis.

"He'll awake...eventually." Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Does everyone have a room key to get back in if needed?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah."

"Splendid. However, if Noctis is not up by noon, I happily volunteer to return and splash some ice-cold water on his face to stir him awake."

"Aww, and here I was hopin' I'd get the honors," Gladio chuckled.

* * *

"Noooct, grubs on, buddy!" Prompto strolled into the hotel room, two cartons of to-go  _Mother and Child Rice Bowls_  tucked away in a brown paper bag. He'd expected to find the prince still sleeping soundlessly in bed, but what he found was a crumpled-covered bed with no Noctis in sight. "Noct?" Glancing around the room, he felt his stomach sink when he realized:  _Noctis isn't here._

Sighing, he placed the to-go on the nightstand and began punching in a text on his phone.

' _Where u at?'_

He waited as a minute, then two, passed by. His phone remained silent.

"Maaaaan." Prompto sat down and, overcome with hunger, popped open one of the cartons of food, salivating at the smell. He dug around the bag for a fork and found chopsticks instead. "Whatever. Too hungry." He scooped up some chickatrice meat and chewed thoughtfully. His eyes glanced over to his phone, but it still didn't show any indication that Noctis had replied.

Where could he have gone?

Prompto flipped on the hotel TV and began surfing through the channels, eating slowly incase Noctis came back into the room. After some time, though, he gave up hoping and scarfed down the rest of his food in a less than dignified fashion known only to foodies. He tucked Noct's food into the mini fridge - no use in letting it spoil - and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Maybe he'd run into Noctis? Was he with the others? He shot a quick text to Gladio just to be sure.

A few seconds later, he received, ' _Not with us.'_

So where the Hell was Noct?

Down the staircase Prompto went again, smiling with a friendly air at the hotel management. Well, if he was going to be all alone in a beautiful city, might as well see the sights, right? As he stepped into the bright morning sun, he decided that, for the time being, he would shelf all of his issues and try to make the most of his quiet time. He tucked his hands into his pants pockets and skipped down the sidewalk, going nowhere in particular. A few girls, walking toward him, giggled as they approached, surprising the Hell out of him. Especially when one shot him a friendly wink before complaining loudly to her friend how she  _hated_  having to work when there were such cute boys in town.

Cute boys? Where? Prompto nearly spun around to check, but then caught himself. She was talking about  _him._  Oh. That was weird...usually, he was trailing behind Noctis or Gladio, or Hell, even Ignis. It never occurred to him that the ladies around here might think  _he_  was attractive.

And Noctis aside, he still  _did_  like the ladies. For some time now, he hadn't had a gender preference when it came to the attractiveness of someone. He'd only voice his opinions of  _women_  out loud, though. Men? Eh, he didn't figure the others wanted, or needed, to hear that. And Noctis was the only one who even knew he had any thoughts about dudes, anyway.

Lately, it was just one dude. One with spiky, black hair, a lean frame, and brilliantly blue eyes that could pierce a heart like a diamond cutter.

Who was standing at a skewer stand next to Iris, laughing and smiling.

Prompto stopped dead in his tracks.  _Iris? He's out seeing the city with Iris?_  A twinge of ungrounded bitterness sprang up the back of his neck and settled as a flush of heat to his cheeks.

It wasn't like he had claim to Noct's day or time. And it wasn't like he didn't know Iris and Noctis were friends. But he knew how  _Iris_  felt about  _Noctis_. And he  _thought_  Noctis did too. How could he be oblivious to her obvious crush? Then again, this was Noct, prince of the oblivious. He wouldn't know someone flirting with him if they fell into his lap and began making out with him. Okay, that was only a  _slight_  exaggeration.

His heart leapt in his chest when Noctis happened to glance in Prompto's direction - and Prompto, in a fight or flight scenario for the ages, chose flight and panicked, jumping behind the nearest pillar. His heart soared, beating wildly in his throat as he took a moment to collect himself. Why the  _actual fuck_  was he hiding behind a pillar like some creeper? Noct was his best friend! Why couldn't he just wave and be  _normal_?

Had Noctis seen him? Was it safe to pop back out?

"Hey there, stranger."

Prompto jumped a little as a pretty girl with chestnut hair and a slew of tattoos down her arms approached him. She smiled and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "You, uh, talking to me?"

The girl giggled. Actually  _giggled_. "Well, yeah. Who else would I be talking to?" She took a step closer. "I'm Ara. And over there," she turned slightly and pointed to two other girls sitting at a nearby patio table, "are my friends. We have a bet, and it concerns you."

"A-a bet?"

"You bought a pinwheel from a little girl last night, right? Over near the fountain?"

"Uh, yeah. That was me." Prompto rubbed the back of his head, compliantly  _not_ running away from the pretty girl in front of him.

"See? I knew it. Good guys still exist." Ara grinned, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on, you have to meet the girls. They think I made you up. Prove them wrong?" She didn't let go, though, just tugged him along until he was standing in front of two other pretty girls - one with bleach blonde curls, and the other dyed a deep purple. "See! I told you it was him. This is-" Ara looked expectantly at him.

"Er...Prompto."

"This is Prompto. And he so  _did_ buy a pinwheel off of that little girl last night. Cutest thing I've ever seen, I swear to Shiva." Ara guided Prompto to sit in a chair and scooted one up to him, making sure to lean in and claim her space by his side.

"He's cuter than you said," said the blonde. "Hi, Prompto."

"H-Hi."

"I'm Eve. This is Joy."

"Hey." Joy, the one with the purple hair, licked her upper lip in a not-so-subtle gesture.

Holy shit. Were they  _flirting_? With  _him_? And no Noctis around? What alternate universe had he fallen into?

"You're not from around here, are you, Prompto?" asked Ara.

"How can ya tell?"

"Guys 'round here are about as lazy and rude as they come. They wouldn't think twice about turning down Remi and her pinwheels." Ara flipped her hair again - was it a nervous tick? It was really adorable… "Plus, none of them are all...defined like you." She reached over and gave his left bicep a squeeze. Prompto flushed pink from the tip of his ears down to his collarbone. "Look, girls! He's shy."

"Cute," Joy commented.

Man, girls around here were  _not_  subtle. Must have had something to do with being the primary workers in the area. Ara placed a hand provocatively on his knee. "So, Prompto, got any cute friends you could introduce to mine?"

"I...er…" Prompto laughed nervously. This girl was practically throwing herself at him, and she barely knew him. It  _would_ be easy. No one was in the hotel at the moment. All of Prompto's sexually-charged hormones were flooding his system, drowning out all sense of right and wrong.  _He_ wasn't oblivious to the signs like Noctis. He knew when a girl was trying something, and all of them were giving him the 'I want to fuck a stranger and mark it off my bucket list' eyes. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually  _been with_  someone. Too long.

And it wasn't like Noct-

"Do I count?" Noctis' voice came from behind Prompto.

With a sense of being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Prompto slowly turned around in his chair, catching eyes with the prince. Noct, sans Iris, stood confidently with his arms crossed, glancing from one girl to the next before resting his eyesight back on Prompto. "Er...Noct!" His laugh was strained. "Didn't see ya, buddy!" Shit, what was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be out with Iris? Why did Prompto feel like he was betraying something unspoken? He most  _definitely wasn't._

"Of course not, your back was to me. But I'd recognize that chocobo-butt hairstyle anywhere." The corner of his mouth inched up in a sly smirk.

The girls around the table all giggled at Noctis' joke, setting Prompto back ten years in confidence. He tried not to let his eyes narrow as he said, "Where's Iris?" There was a bite in his tone that he couldn't control - some sort of primal need to be sour.

"Told her I needed a minute when I saw you hide behind that pillar. I thought you were looking for me, but I guess you got distracted by the cute girl, as usual." There was a sharpness to his voice that danced the line between humor and seriousness.

Prompto wasn't sure how to take that. "I wasn't  _hiding_ ," he snapped back quickly, embarrassed. Shit, so Noct had seen that, huh? And just like usual, here he was, ready to step in and make sure Prompto was alright.

"It kinda looked like you were," Ara chimed in, maintaining a friendly tone.

"You weren't? Because as soon as I spotted you, you jumped behind that column back there. Seems like hiding to me. Maybe you just wanted to keep these three to yourself. You sure you can handle that, bud?"

The girls looked between Noctis and Prompto almost expectantly. Damn it, how was Noct able to remain so calm and collected around chicks like this and still manage to make quippish responses? Prompto struggled for words, finally settling on, "I seem to be doin' just fine so far. Besides, wouldn't want to cramp your style, ya know?  _Engaged_  and all." Okay, maybe it was a step too far, but it sure as Hell felt good.

Noct flinched slightly at the edge Prompto put on the word  _engaged_ , but quickly regained his suaveness. "I might be, but Gladio and Ignis aren't. I'm sure they'd appreciate some action too. What am I saying? Gladio would probably steal them all away and leave you with none. I can see why you'd hide."

What the Hell had gotten into Noct? The somewhat friendly conversation had taken a dangerous turn - one Prompto wasn't sure he wanted to go down. Still, he couldn't help but feel like Noctis was just trying to sabotage this. But why? Why would he do that? Weren't they buds? And it wasn't as if Noct had any leg to stand on. One night after finding out Luna was alive, and he was out gallivanting with Iris? What kinda shit logic was that?

"Yeah, or he might bend you up into a pretzel if he caught you getting friendly with Iris," Prompto said, his words carrying a weighted message: back off, dude, or I'm gonna tell. It was childish, sure, but Prompto wasn't above it when it came to releasing some sexual frustration. "Besides, we're just talking." He glanced at the girls, who all were leaning in, listening to the conversation intently.

Noctis shrugged nonchalantly, eyebrows raised as if he didn't have a care. "Iris just wanted to show me around, nothing wrong with that," he paused a moment, eyes trailing over the three girls before coming back to Prompto. "Didn't look like  _just talking_  with her getting all touchy-feely with you a minute ago." All humor faded from the prince's face.

Tension befell the table. Even the women looked uncomfortable. Prompto shifted nervously in his seat, wondering what the  _Hell_  was going on. This wasn't like Noctis. Back in high school, he used to make a small jab or two if he caught Prompto flirting before letting him carrying on his merry way. Now, it was as if Prompto had been caught by some jealous girlfriend or something. But Noct wasn't his  _anything_ , so it made the situation that much more awkward and frustrating.

"Er...do you need to...go?" Ara asked, removing her hand from Prompto's knee. "Does your boyfriend not approve or something?" She made a quick, scathing glance back at Noctis.

Prompto, horrified, sputtered out, "He-he's not my...we're not... _Noct, buddy._  Got a moment?" Prompto hopped up from his chair and raised an accusing eyebrow in Noctis' direction. He hoped the prince didn't notice the way his hands trembled at his sides. He doubted Noctis noticed anything; his eyes were trained to the ground, and his face was flushed beat red. Prompto approached him, grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket, and jerked him away from the girls, looking over his shoulder and feigning a smile. "J-Just a minute! Be right back!"

Stunned to silence, his cheeks glowing crimson, Noctis stumbled over his feet for the first few steps as Prompto dragged him away. "What the Hell? Let go." He tried to sound commanding, as a king should, but the authority was lost somewhere between his brain and vocal cords.

But Prompto didn't let go. Not until he pulled Noctis around the corner to a nearby vacant alley. Then he stopped, letting down his guard for one miniscule moment. "Seriously, dude? What was that?"

The prince arched a brow at him and asked, "What was what?"

Prompto had to bite his tongue from growling in sheer frustration. It wasn't like him to be this  _angry_ , this  _charged_ , but damn it. He'd been so close,  _so close_  to getting laid. So close to getting some reprieve from the voice in his head that whispered in his ear about Noctis at all hours of the day and night. So close to letting loose for once and not giving a damn about Noct - only to have him show up and cockblock him! "Dude!" He shoved Noctis in the chest with his palms and pushed him back into the brick wall behind him. "Don't act like you don't know what you did back there!"

A grunt escaped Noctis' lips as his back hit the hard surface. "I did what I always do, gave you shit while you were trying to pick up chicks. Why are you so worked up about it?"

Prompto stared hard into the prince's eyes, trying to figure out if Noctis was making excuses or telling the truth. His palms still rested against Noct's chest; he could feel the toned muscle there in his pectorals. A spark of lust ignited inside Prompto's belly, and he had to jerk his hands away and fidget with his gloves to keep himself busy. Why  _was_ he so worked up? Duh, the sexual frustration inside of him was about to explode. It wasn't Noct's fault  _he_ was the cause of it. And he  _had_  given Prompto shit in the past...was he overreacting? "Sorry," he muttered, trying to keep his gaze fixated on his gloves to keep from barrelling himself forward and locking lips with Noctis like he wanted to. "Guess I just...just really was enjoying the attention."

Noct's features softened and he clapped Prompto's shoulder lightly. "It's okay, buddy. I might have taken it a little too far. Sorry about that." He combed his fingers through his onyx spikes and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a pretty neck, slender and lickable... _no_. Prompto didn't like where his mind was going. "We cool? You can go back to those chicks if you want." His expression dropped slightly at the suggestion.

Prompto felt a prickle of guilt. "Er, you sure? Don't you have to be getting back to Iris, anyway?" He hoped Noct couldn't sense his own disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She probably thinks I got lost or something. Don't want her to run back to the others and cause a scene about me being missing." He gave a small laugh.

 _Could just text them,_  thought Prompto, but he held his tongue. Better not to stir up his jealous side that said he did  _not_  want to see Noctis walk back to Iris, nor did he want to spend his time in the company of those girls. What he wanted was right in front of him, just out of reach. "So...you and Iris? It's not a…"  _Date_ fell just short of his lips.

"Dude, no. Gladio would kill me; skin me alive and wear my hide as a warning to anyone else who tried." His smile was uneasy, half serious about the statement. "We're just friends. She was being nice."

Prompto laughed, relieved. "Um, Noct? She's flirting with you."

"What?" Onyx eyebrows shot up. "No way, man."

"What goes on in that ridiculously good-looking head of yours? Cat videos? Is that how you stay shut out in the dark all the time?" Prompto slugged his friend in the arm - he did it because he didn't know how else to touch him. Not without  _touching_  him. "I guarantee you, she thinks it's romantic. Walking around the city," he gestured around, "just you and her." He snorted a laugh when he watched Noctis visibly pale and sputter. "Meanwhile, you're giving me shit for picking up girls our own age? Weak, dude."

"But.. it's not… Dude, you can't tell Gladio. What am I supposed to do? I can't go back if she thinks this is a date."

"I mean, we could always show up together, hand in hand. That'd throw her off," Prompto suggested, suddenly wanting to kick himself in the ass for such a  _terrible_  joke.

"Do you really think it would?" Noctis asked, a small hint of optimism in his voice.

Prompto flared red like a siren, his face the epitome of sweltering heat. He tried to formulate words, but what came out was something like, " _You'rekiddingright_?" directly before a nervous laugh that was piercing and probably alerted the neighboring cats and dogs.

"Well, I mean, you know… just to make her think - you know what, nevermind. Forget I said it." Noct folded his arms over his chest and turned his face away from Prompto.

"Right. Haha," Prompto smiled, even though he felt like dying a little on the inside. He backed away from Noctis slowly, as if he was a spooked cat. He made it to the edge of the alleyway and peered around only to find - "Ahhh, man! They're gone." His head hit the wall with a gentle  _thud._  "Dude, you've gotta be the world's biggest cock block in history."

Noct gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I guess I am." His voice held a miniscule hint of relief. "I should get back to Iris, meet you back at the hotel?"

 _You mean where I'm gonna have to make up an excuse to take another shower just to jerk off?_ "Yeah, man. I'll see ya there. Have fun." He ducked out of the alleyway and waved farewell to his friend, halfway between frustrated and happy. Though it was stupid to think it, Noctis had acted  _protective_  today. And even though it had to be platonic in reasoning, it still made butterflies flutter in Prompto's stomach.

And his groin. Damn it. Another sexless day, like always.

* * *

Except it wasn't. When Prompto stirred in the middle of the night, it wasn't because Gladio's snoring or Ignis' grunts due to Gladio kneeing him in the back. It was because something warm and firm pressed against his groin, summoning him awake.

 _What the_ \- Prompto's eyes fluttered open as he took a moment to gain his bearings. Lying in a hotel bed? Check. Gladio and Ignis snoring gently in the bed opposite of him? Check. Noctis snuggled up against his back for the umpteenth time this week? Check...but then what was -

A hand.  _Noctis'_ hand.

It rested between Prompto's legs, cupping him in the most intimate of ways.

And it felt...good.

Prompto's eyes went wide at the realization that he was growing in his friend's hand, already half-hard from the touch alone. "N-Noct?" Surely Noctis wasn't awake for this? He felt the soft breath on the back of his neck, listened to the slow in and outs of Noct's breathing...no. He was definitely asleep. Asleep and groping Prompto. "Mmff..." Prompto squeezed his eyes back shut, trying to will away his erection, but to no avail. By the gods, it felt good to be touched this way. But it was  _wrong_  on so many levels; Noct didn't know what he was doing, and so Prompto shouldn't enjoy it like he did. His hips rocked automatically for friction, creating it as Noctis' palm rubbed slowly against the firm muscle in Prompto's pajama pants.

 _Oh, sweet baby chocobos...I'm screwed. Royally screwed._  Ha. He would have laughed at his own pun if he didn't find himself in such a compromising situation.

What was he supposed to do? Prompto tried to fidget and move away, but Noctis, in his sleep, wasn't one to release and instead cupped him firmer, willing Prompto still. Why did the prince have to be such a heavy sleeper? But then again, did he really  _want_  Noctis to wake up to  _this_? That'd be a conversation  _not_  worth having. 'So, remember when you inadvertently jacked me off last night in your sleep? Yeah. Good talk. Now do it while you're awake.' - Oh, if only…

"Noct." Prompto tried to elbow the sleeping Noctis behind him, but Noctis simply grunted and jerked Prompto's hips back, settling his ass right against Noctis' firm ( _ahem_ ) weapon.  _Oh astrals. That's his...and he's...fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._  If Prompto thought he was getting away tonight without being painfully hard, he was sorely mistaken (pun intended). His cock pulsed with fresh blood flow, stiffening it against Noctis' resting hand.

Shit. Noct was out cold, probably exhausted from their cave exploring while retrieving another weapon from a royal tomb. The whole thing had been really cryptic (no pun intended), and it left Noctis with more headaches than answers. The fact he was sleeping so soundly made Prompto wish he didn't  _have_  to disturb his friend and possibly wake him up. But, really, what was he gonna do? Let Noct fondle him in his sleep until Prompto...now wouldn't  _that_  be an idea?  _No. Very bad idea. The worst. Geez, I'm one of the worst friends ever._

But damn it if Noct's hand gripping him didn't feel like a sweet relief.

No. No, he couldn't do this. Not when Noctis didn't have a clue what was going on. - Prompto attempted to move away, slower this time, and was rewarded with a small grunt from his friend, matched with him scooting forward and grinding his hard on against Prompto's ass.

"Ngh." Prompto bit his lower lip and worried that he might be leaking precum against his boxers, and inadvertently, Noct's hand. It didn't help things when Noctis repeated the motion.  _Oh, gods...he's grinding me in his sleep. What do I do?_  Prompto barely got the thought out before Noctis did it again, and again. Each thrust pushed Prompto's cock against Noct's hand until Prompto felt little more than used. Not that he was complaining. In some sick sense, this fulfilled several of his fantasies at once, but that thought embarrassed him to no end. He buried his face into his pillow to stifle a low moan as Noct moved against him yet again.

"Mmm…" Noctis' muted moan matched the thrusting of his hips.

"Oh…" Prompto gasped and bit the back of his wrist - the one covered with his wristband, trying to hold back a groan of delight. He tried not to enjoy it, really he did, but the way Noct moved his hips slowly in a rhythmic progression only made his imagination go haywire. He pictured them both completely nude, wrapped in the sheets, Noct's lips on the back of Prompto's neck as he thrust into him, whispering things like, ' _You're so fucking tight,'_ and ' _Wanna ride you all night._ '

 _I should stop this_ , he thought.  _I really should. Just rip off the metaphoric bandaid. You're not doing yourself any favors._

"Mmm...Noct…" His voice was barely above a whisper, and he clamped his hand down over his mouth to keep from continuing. The last thing he needed was Gladio or Ignis waking up to this. For real.

He could feel himself getting closer to the edge - Noct's hand created the perfect amount of friction, and Prompto silently wished that Noctis would at least  _know_  what he was doing to him.

But deep down, Prompto had to admit to himself...he liked being used. Even if it was self-deploring, he knew he could get off on the idea of being some toy for Noctis' pleasure. He almost reached down, just once, to guide Noct's hand, but he stopped himself at the last moment, content on laying still. If he did that, he could at least live with himself in the morning that he wasn't taking advantage of Noctis. He was helping him, right? Relieve some of that stress? Sure. As if this wasn't purely selfish. Gods, Noctis felt so good against him. Every inch of skin that touched reminded Prompto of why it was the  _prince_  who got his gears going. He was warmth and strength incarnate. He literally commanded authority, even in his sleep. And who was Prompto to deny his future king what he wanted?

 _Feels...so good..._ Prompto blushed in the darkness of the room, aware that if Noctis woke up right now, he'd have no way of explaining why he'd let this continue.  _So close...I'm...so…_

"Ah." Prompto pulled at his lower lip with his teeth as he came in Noctis' hand, dampening his boxers and pajamas with his come. How many times had he imagined this, right here? Coming in the presence of Noctis? It was  _hot._   _Sinful._  Entirely  _wrong._  But that's what made his orgasm all the more powerful. He breathed heavy through his nose, trying to stifle himself as Noctis continued to rock against him, his hand still cupped around his sensitive prick, no doubt sticky with residual come. When Prompto finally came down from his high, he instinctively arched his spine, moving his hips along with Noct's, helping the prince along.

Here, in the early morning hours of Lestallum, when the sun hadn't even thought about peeking its head over the horizon, is where Noctis Lucis Caelum came in his sleep while grinding against Prompto Argentum. Prompto could tell by the sudden warmth, the way Noctis sighed blissfully, the way his hips jerked with one final snap. He held perfectly still, caught somewhere between being afraid to move and enjoying the afterglow of knowing Noctis came for  _him._  Even if he didn't  _know_  it.

A thick yawn escaped his lips, even though his heart was racing a mile a minute. It took everything in him not to either roll over and kiss Noctis or wiggle out of the room, find a dark cave to sulk in, and die.

_What kind of fucking friend am I? I just got off on my best friend. Literally._

It was almost comforting when Noctis didn't release him immediately, instead snuggling closer into him, almost possessive.

Prompto decided to let it happen. He could pretend this was  _something_ , if only for tonight. Tomorrow, the guilt would consume him. But tonight...tonight was where he wanted to be. Wrapped in Noct's grip like he was something Noctis cherished.

Maybe he was?

_You need to stop fooling yourself._

* * *

The following morning, Prompto couldn't look Noctis in the eye. Not at breakfast, where they ate the leftovers from the take-out Prompto had brought yesterday morning. Not when they checked out of the hotel and packed away everything in the car. Not even when Noctis asked Prompto if he was feeling alright because he 'looked a little pale.' Prompto had remained quiet most of the time, except when Noctis fought another grueling headache that almost had the prince on his knees.

" _Noct, you okay?"_  
" _What did I...where was that?"  
_ " _What is it?"  
_ " _A hole in the ground. Something burning...The Meteor?"  
_ " _You saw the Disc of Cauthess."_

Prompto remembered it vividly, when they'd discovered that Noctis wasn't just having headaches - but  _visions._  Visions of Titan and The Meteor. They'd decided to at least check it out through one of the viewfinders at Lestallum's Pegglar Outlook. But someone was already there - someone dressed in lavish garbs and an all too familiar smirk.

They'd only met the man once before, back in Galdin Quay on the peer when he'd announced the ferries were down, but it was enough to leave a lasting mark on Prompto's psyche. After all, it was hard to forget a man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and a smile that felt like it could rip the dead from their graves.

"What a coincidence," said the older man, peering over his shoulder at the group as if he'd been waiting on them, despite his words. He gave a flamboyant wave of his arm.

"I'm not so sure it is," said Gladio, crossing his arms and taking one daunting step in front of the other three. Prompto, for once, was thankful for Gladio's size; he towered over them all like a wave waiting to crash into something.

The man shrugged politely, matching Gladio's step with one of his own, approaching the group. "Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?" he asked.

Prompto found himself glancing around at the others, even catching eyes with Noctis for the first time this morning. His cheeks flushed with red immediately, but he swallowed his pride and glanced away. No need to drudge up last night.

The man continued. "Like this one:  _from the deep, the Archaean calls. Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The King, made to kneel in pain, he crawls._ "

A shiver traveled down Prompto's spine. He didn't like the way this dude talked to them as if he was their familiar. They'd only met once. What a creepy old man. Still, it seemed like he knew more than he was letting on.

"So," said Prompto, anxious, "how do we keep him on his feet?"

Turning away, the man said, "You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea." He spun on his heels and smiled wistfully. "I can take you."

Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis exchanged careful glances. Trusting a complete stranger with something like this?

"We in?" asked Gladio.

"I dunno…" sighed Noctis.

Prompto wanted to immediately object. The dude seriously creeped him out, especially the way he was staring at Noctis so blatantly as they discussed their options. The way his eyes raked over the prince...it was frightening, like a wild animal sizing up a smaller, more docile one. He opened his mouth to voice his opinion, but the moment his eyes caught Noct's, his voice caught. The previous night hung fresh in his mind, and he couldn't bring himself to deny this lead. Did Noctis have any idea what they'd done? Any clue?

"We take a ride…" Prompto suggested, more to Gladio than to the others.

"But watch our backs," Gladio finished.

Ignis nodded. "Fair enough."

"Let's do it." Noctis crossed his arms. "If he gives us any trouble, we cut our losses."

"Good deal."

"Alright!" called Noctis. "You got yourself a deal, old man."

"Splendid. I'm not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction." The man gave a calculated, but lazy, bow. "Please, call me Ardyn."

* * *

Ardyn, it turned out, was just as creepy at night as he was during the day. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon in the car, discussing their misgivings about following someone they didn't know down roads they had no maps for. It was shiftier still when he'd pulled over in the evening off the side of the road at a local gas station to announce he was simply 'too tired to carry on' and 'needed a good night's rest.'

"What say we call it a day here?" he offered, climbing out of his vehicle and leaning precariously against it with his hip.

Gladio didn't approve. Not one bit. "'What say' we continue on to  _Cauthess_?" While it was phrased as a question, it was obvious he was hinting to the others of his misgivings.

Ardyn broke out into a wry grin. "The Archaean's not going anywhere."

"Neither are we, under your stewardship," Ignis quipped, and Prompto had to hold back a laugh. It felt good to know he wasn't the only one who didn't trust the slicker than slime goody-goody impression.

And then Ardyn suggested sleeping in the caravan. On his tab. Ugh, it made it even worse when Noctis willingly agreed, like it wasn't bad enough having to hang around a weirdo like this Ardyn. The way he carried himself like royalty and wandered around in at least ten layers of clothing in the mucky heat...was this guy even  _human_? He made Prompto feel inferior by just being in the same vicinity as him.

"Prom, hang back a sec," said Noctis right before dinner, when Prompto could no longer avoid his best friend by helping Ignis cook or Gladio unload the car. Noctis placed a gentle hand on Prompto's arm. "Got a moment?"

"Uh…"

"Look, you've been avoiding me all day. What gives?"

"Avoiding you? Nah, dude." Prompto plastered a cheesy grin on his face. "We're good."

Noctis hesitated. "You sure?"

"Y-Yeah. This Ardyn guy just gives me the willies."

"So you've been acting quiet 'cause of him?"

"Mhmm," Prompto lied. He could still remember what it felt like to be pressed against Noctis as he bucked against him. It made him feel like a perv, knowing that Noct had no idea what transpired last night. "Oh, look! Food's on!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he swerved around Noct and jogged his way over to the patio table next to the caravan, where Ignis was serving up burgers on plastic plates. He listened to the others chat idly for the next two hours, occasionally throwing in a few words to throw off the scent of forlornness oozing from his pores.

"I never had the opportunity to offer my condolences," said Ardyn once the food was finished and they were all sitting around the evening's fire. His golden eyes shimmered in the light of the flames amusingly in Noctis' direction, as if he was talking about stepping on a bug and not the fall of the Crown City. "It must have been  _so_  hard, knowing you were so far away,  _unable_  to help."

The lighter mood of the party dimmed; Ignis' lips pulled into a thin line, and Gladio shifted in his seat. Noctis, a cup of coffee halfway to his lips, paused, peering over the rim of his cup at their 'guest.'

"Something like that," the prince replied coolly, slurping his coffee so loud it was cringe worthy.

"If you'll pardon my asking, how many of your friends were lost in the battle?" Ardyn casually lolled his head to the side, glancing around the campfire to each of them. "Or don't you know? I imagine it would prove difficult to keep track. So many lost that night."

Gladio's fingers curled around the armrest of his chair. Ignis cleared his throat. Slowly, Ardyn was crawling under all of their skins, but it looked like he was getting to Noctis the most. He sat his cup of brew on the ground at his feet, hand shaking.

Prompto, the least affected of the group, felt a pang of protectiveness shoot up his spine and settle in his throat. "So... _Ardyn_. You ever lost someone?"

Amber-colored eyes fell on him, like a wolf hearing the call of a small sheep. Grinning, he replied, "But of course."

Prompto held his gaze, refusing to submit to Ardyn's intimidating stare. "Then you know bringing it up is really  _shitty_ , right?"

Instead of surprise, which Prompto expected to see, Ardyn's lips quirked upwards, almost impressed, though his eyes held no humor in them. A silence so thick it could break a spoon fell over the party. That was, until Gladio pushed himself up out of his chair and said, "Time to tuck in." He strolled over to Prompto and clapped a hand on his shoulder in an 'atta boy' way. Ignis was next to follow, and finally, Noctis.

"My apologies, young king," said Ardyn smoothly, glossing over his mistake. "I meant no harm."

"No harm taken," said Noctis quietly, though Prompto could tell it was a lie. "You comin', Prom?"

"In a minute," Prompto nodded, sending Noctis a smile - the first true one today. But when the prince made his way into the caravan, Prompto hung back. He didn't want a repeat of last night - well, he did, but that's what bothered him. It would be too easy to let it happen again, and Prompto...he was weak. Weak enough to give in.

"Interesting," reflected Ardyn, breaking Prompto from his thoughts.

"Huh?" The blond jerked at the sound of the other man's voice.

"Nothing of consequence." Ardyn smirked. "A musing in my head." He gave an over exaggerated yawn.

Prompto didn't want to sit with the man a moment longer, but he couldn't bring himself to go inside the camper and face another night of...whatever the Hell was happening between him and Noct. It'd be different if it wasn't so one sided, but as it was...He cast his arm out, summoned his pistol, and stood. He didn't give an explanation as he made his way over to the Regalia parked on the other side of the lot and sat on the trunk, staring up at the bright, full moon.

It was so peaceful out here amongst the stars. Sure, he prefered sleeping in a nice, big bed with all of the luxuries, but...he could kinda see why Gladio liked it so much. The sky had no limits, right? Everything about Prompto's life right now felt restricted and heavy with purpose; staring at the stars made it all fizzle away into serenity.

That was, until he thought of Noctis.

Fuck, why'd he let it go so far last night? Why hadn't he stopped it? Guilt ate at him, rotting a hole in his gut. What would Noctis think of him if he ever found out? Would he stop being his friend? Leave him stranded on the side of the road? Prompto wouldn't blame him if he did. Noctis had every right to shun him from the group for taking advantage of him the way Prompto had. The fact that he'd  _gotten off_  on Noct's actions last night just showed how fucked up in the head he was. It had started out so innocent...some school boy crush that would never come to fruition. And now it was tainted with the knowledge that he'd abused that trust in the worst ways.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, only that it did. He'd taken the time to strip apart his gun piece by piece and clean each component, finding the process cathartic. It was something to do, another excuse for not returning to the caravan and having to shamefully sleep next to Noctis. Every time those blue eyes popped up in his mind, he felt a twist in his gut. Fuck...this feeling. It needed to go.  _Feelings_  were what was causing all of this. Why'd he have to go and catch them for his best friend?

"Lovely evening," someone called from behind him, startling him and nearly making Prompto drop the remaining gun parts in his lap. Ardyn strolled into his line of sight, his cadence casual. "Why are you out here all alone so late?"

"Could be asking you the same question." His concentration faltered as Ardyn took another step closer. It was hard to feel comfortable in his presence.

"Moonlit stroll," Ardyn replied, gesturing up to the glowing circle in the sky.

Prompto arched an eyebrow, unconvinced. "In the parking lot?"

"Walking options are quite limited. Care for some company?"

No, actually. He fucking  _didn't._  Not by this creep and his itchy persona that left Prompto's skin crawling. He remained silent, pulling out a polishing rag from his back pocket.

Ardyn leaned on the Regalia, directly in Prompto's personal space. The gunner could smell the thick cologne and hints of mint leaves on his breath. Why did he get the feeling this asshole was trying to test his patience? "You were quick to jump to your prince's defence this evening."

Prompto continued to clean his gun, refusing to give Ardyn the satisfaction of seeing him flinch, like he wanted to. "Yeah, well, he's my best friend."  _And you were being a dick._

"I find it interesting that the  _others_  didn't rush so quickly to offer such protection - especially from little ol' me." There was an undercurrent of giddiness in Ardyn's tone, as if he was the cat that caught the canary. Prompto's hands began to shake, and he dropped an unloaded bullet on the pavement.

Ardyn leaned over, picked it up, and offered it back, pinched between his fingers. "I assure you, I mean you no harm."

"Great." He snatched the bullet out of Ardyn's hand and scooted further down the trunk. No need in being any closer than the length of his arm, in case he needed to shoot the bastard. "Well, happy moonlit stroll, or whatever."

"You should join me."

Prompto narrowed his eyes, annoyed and a little frightened. "I'm a little busy."

"I'll wait."

Sighing, he went back to cleaning his gun, purposefully taking his time. He hoped Ardyn would get the hint, but the confident man stayed where he stood, leaning against the Regalia, once in awhile peering over to Prompto with a patient grin. Eventually, Prompto gave in, casting out his arm and dispelling the gun away. "Fine."

"Wonderful."

They began to walk in no particular direction, Prompto keeping a good distance between them and letting Ardyn lead the way.

"So...Prompto, was it? How long have you and Prince Noctis known each other?"

Prompto shoved his hands into his pockets. "Since we were kids."

"Fascinating. So, does that mean you grew up in the Citadel, aiding to the prince with Ignis and Gladiolus?" The way Ardyn spoke his friends' names was like nails to a chalkboard; Prompto ground his teeth together, stumbling over a break in the pavement.

Heat rushed to his cheeks. "Uh, no. We went to school together."

"How interesting. A dreg, traveling with the prince of Insomnia. That just goes to show…"

"Goes to show?" Prompto inquired.

"Yes. How gracious young Noctis is, taking pity on the weak."

Prompto's anger flared. "You don't know him like I do," he said quietly, lacking confidence. "It isn't like that."

Ardyn smirked. "My apologies.  _You_  would know better than I, having grown up beside him."

Insecurity pricked Prompto like a needle, drawing blood, and Ardyn sensed it.

"Oh. Oh, I see. So, you haven't  _always_  been so close."

No, they hadn't. It'd taken him years to gather up the courage to talk to Noct. He'd changed everything about himself from his body style to his personality to the way he wore his hair. He'd even traded glasses for contacts just to feel better about himself and talk to the  _prince of Lucis._

"You know, it's getting late...I-I should be heading to bed." He gave a fake yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

"If I were in your shoes, I would feel quite honored," Ardyn continued, as if Prompto hadn't said a word. "After all, it isn't every day a boy of your status gets to rub shoulders with royalty. Have you even wielded a sword before? Or is a gun the only sort of protection you have to offer? You must feel so limited."

This guy…

"I can hold my own in a battle just fine, thanks."

"Oh, no no. You misunderstand," Ardyn stopped walking, forcing Prompto to do the same. "I simply mean it must feel daunting to be in the presence of a King's Shield and Advisor, having little to contribute to the prince yourself - aside from your  _meaningful_  friendship, of course. Such blossoming loyalty is so rare to find...I wonder if Noct sees it, too."

Prompto's eyebrows shot up, but he tried to keep his cool. "What're you implying?"

Ardyn shrugged. "Just that you view him with different pretenses than the others."

" _Pretenses?_ " Prompto was defensive.

"You certainly don't view him as your King. The way you speak to him so  _intimately…_ "

There was no hiding the ring of blush across Prompto's nose and cheeks. "I-I'm not sure what you...we're just…" Shit. Shit, shit, shit. "I should be getting back. Big day tomorrow and all that…" He wanted to bolt straight to the caravan and hide under the covers like he was five all over again. The only problem was sometimes the monsters didn't care if you hid - they always had a way of finding you.

"Of course. Wouldn't want the Prince's favorite to come up missing." Ardyn bowed formally, that devilish grin still spread wide across his face. "Sleep well, young Prompto. It has been  _such_  a pleasure."

* * *

**Please leave us your thoughts!**   
**The Misters**


	7. What the Heart Wants

 

****

**The Misters are back and better than ever! Sorry we took so long to get this chapter out. It's a lengthy one (12,000 words) so we hope that more than makes up for our absence. We love each and every one of you, and we've seen a few of you write in about making fanart! Please show us! We would love to see. (hearts and hugs and all that jazz)**   
**~The Misters~**

* * *

**All I got (I'm yours)**

**I'll give it to you (be mine)**

**You're in my brain (I'm yours)**

**And my heart too (be mine)**

**Because I am yours**

**If you want me too**

**Tell me you want me too**

**'Cause I'll give it all to you**

**"I Feel Everything" by Cara Delevingne**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: What the Heart Wants**

* * *

The Prince stirred, the usual warmth by his side missing when he reached his arms out. A crystal blue eye blinked open to search the cramped lodgings void of his best friend. Where was Prompto? Did he not come to bed last night? Noctis rolled onto his back and pulled the window shades forward slightly to peer outside - still dark. He let the blinds fall back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Prompto had been acting weird the entire day before, avoiding him, refusing to be alone with him, barely talking to him. He wouldn't even look Noctis in the eye.

Prompto's distance made Noct feel slightly unnerved, though he would never outwardly show it. Since the fall of Insomnia, he became accustomed to always having Prompto at his side, and Prompto seemed all too happy to be there for Noctis.

 _Did I go too far when he was with those girls?_ What was that even about? He didn't quite understand it himself. However, when he saw the one with her hand on Prompto's knee, the prince could've sworn his skin caught on fire. It was a new sensation, and he couldn't control the things that came out of his mouth when he decided to approach the four.  _Why did it irk me so much to see him with those chicks? It's not like I haven't seen it before…_ Maybe Prompto was actually upset by it, but he just didn't want Noct to see?

No, that wasn't it. In the back of his mind, he had his suspicions about why Prompto was  _really_  avoiding him. Noctis brought his hand to his temples and rubbed them as he remembered his dream from two nights ago. What was with that dream anyway?

He could only remember bits and pieces of it.

* * *

_Prompto stood in front of Noctis, shouting at the top of his lungs. His eyebrows were drawn together, moving with almost comical animation. Why was he angry? No matter how much Noctis struggled to hear him, the sound couldn't catch his ears. All the prince could do was stare at the blond's lips, his attention peaked._

* * *

Noctis wasn't sure why he couldn't remember what was said in his dream; was it even all that important? He closed his eyes, struggling to remember...

* * *

_He had had shoved Prompto against the wall, and -oh yeah, they had kissed. Noct's lips moved fervently as their hands fumbled with each other's clothing. Somewhere in the mix, shoes were shucked off and belts were undone. "Prompto…"_

* * *

If Noctis had  _any_  doubt about how he felt before, it was gone now. He definitely wanted Prompto, dreaming about him the way he had…

* * *

_There had been a bed...where it came from, Noctis could scarcely remember. What he did know was that he had climbed on top of Prompto, placing soft kisses up his spine as he moved. The way his skin tasted on his tongue...the way Prompto sighed beneath him...He couldn't deny it any longer, not to himself. Noct thrust into him, delighting in every sound, every sensation._

* * *

The real Noctis shuddered, because he remembered feeling so  _good_  in the dream, like being with Prompto was something as natural as breathing. And then there was  _that_  moment - when Noctis had woken up halfway through the dream to hear Prompto's voice clear in his head, despite the grogginess. ' _Mmm...Noct…'_  It woke Noctis from his sleep, though at the time he thought he was still dreaming. In his dream, he was buried inside Prompto to the hilt of his cock, but in reality he'd been grinding against a warm, complacent body -  _Prompto's._  Rubbing against him had felt so damn good, and he'd been desperate for release. It wasn't until the next morning that he realized that he  _wasn't_  dreaming when he used Prompto to get off. He'd actually...

Noctis covered his face with his hands and muffled a groan as his suspicions seemed more plausible than not.  _Was he awake during that?_  Noct wanted to believe that Prompto slept through his shenanigans, but if he hadn't…Was this Prompto's way of telling Noct he wasn't interested? That he didn't think of the prince that way? Did Prompto feel violated by the prince's advances?

Noctis flung the covers off and rolled out of the bed quietly. He needed to find Prompto and just straight up ask him. It didn't matter how embarrassing it was, or how it made him feel if he didn't get a favorable answer. It was something he had to know.

He slipped his feet into his boots and crept to the door, opening it slowly to avoid waking the other two up. All of the chairs were empty; Prompto wasn't here either. Noct's eyes scanned the dark parking lot until he caught sight of the Regalia, windows down. Did they forget to close them when they arrived? Or was that where his friend decided to crash? He trekked across the dampened concrete and peered in the window. Sure enough, Prompto was conked out in the back seat.

Noctis eased into the passenger seat, guiding the door slowly so it wouldn't slam shut and wake Prompto. He leaned over and watched the blond sleep for the moment, taking the time to appreciate every curve and line in Prompto's face. Noct's heart fluttered when a sigh escaped his unconscious friend. All of his resolve melted into a puddle that boiled in the pit of his stomach. If he asked about their last night in Lestallum, or about his feelings, everything would change. Was he really prepared for that? Did he want things to change? Because while times weren't the best, moments like this one gave the prince some nuance of relief.

Reaching his arm into the back, Noctis flicked Prompto's nose and asked, "The Hell are you doing out here? The camper not good enough for you now?" He kept his tone lighthearted.

Prompto groaned as he rubbed his reddened nose, his eyes popping open to meet the prince's. A look of embarrassment filtered across his features. "Sorry, guess I fell asleep playing King's Knight." He yawned groggily.

"Why were you playing it in the car?" Noctis arched a brow at him, not entirely convinced.

"I…" Prompto looked as if he was struggling for an excuse. "-Didn't wanna wake everyone else up. Besides, that Ardyn guy gives me the creeps."

Noctis guessed he could understand  _that._  "Luckily he'll be gone after he gets us in to see Titan. After that, we'll never have to see his ugly mug again."

Prompto sat up and there was a pause, the blond not looking fully convinced by Noctis' words. "Y-yeah, you're right," he said as he scooted as far from the prince as possible.

Noctis' heart sank as he watched Prompto. He was definitely avoiding Noct. He wouldn't even look at him. What was the tight feeling in Noct's chest? It was a dull ache that throbbed every time his mind wandered to Prompto. "So…is King's Knight the only reason you slept out here?"

Prompto was silent for a brief moment before being quick to wear his usual, fun loving facade. "Yeah, dude. Why else would I want to wake up sweating my ass off in a hot car?"

"Well, if those girls were here, I bet you'd find a reason," Noct said with a forced laugh.

"Nah, they really weren't my type anyway." Was Prompto serious? The women were definitely attractive. So then, what did he mean?

"You got a type? What? I thought it was anything that moves," Noctis said with a sly smirk.

"Hey, I got standards, man." Prompto finally met his gaze, a real, genuine smile on his face at last. Noctis felt his tension letting up, knowing that he managed to make Prompto smile for real, instead of the fake smile he had been wearing since their time in Lestallum.

"What? Like two legs?" Their normal back and forth comforted Noctis, and a wave of relief washed over him.

"Well, it's a start," his friend said, playing along with Noctis' joke.

Noctis pondered a worthier comeback. "I knew you liked chocobos just a little too much…"

The prince couldn't hold in the laugh when Prompto's eyebrows nearly leaped off his face at the remark. "Dude!"

"See? Can't even deny it."

It took the blond a moment to recover, but when he did, it was Prompto's turn to smirk, a bit of smugness taking over. "Says the dude whose hair looks straight up like a black-feathered chocobo. I gotta say, it's doin' it for me." He gave Noct an obvious wink. Noctis knew that Prompto was only pretending to flirt with him for the sake of making the prince laugh, but it made his heart flutter all the same. This could be a dangerous move: it could end badly and make things even more awkward between the two, but Noctis wanted to do it. He wanted to flirt back, if for no other reason than to sate the curiosity he had.

"Yeah? I'll be sure to keep stylin' it this way, then." Noctis leaned the seat back and crawled into the back with Prompto. Noct wanted to be near Prompto, and being in the front seat just wasn't cutting it for him. He wasn't quite sure what drove him to move, or to be so forward in this moment.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Prompto asked.

"What? Don't you wanna pet your chocobo?" Noct chuckled and tried to play at innocent with his friend. "Come on, you tellin' me I styled my hair like this for nothing?"

Prompto snorted in laughter. A pang of excitement ignited in Noctis' stomach at the sight of Prompto's smile. "Yeah, I guess you just don't do it for me like before. Sorry, I've moved on," he said, crossing his arms while still smiling.

"Psh, yeah right. You know you want this sexy body." Noct inched closer to Prompto and trailed a fingertip down his bicep, noticing a slight shiver. He was unsure of why he did it, but he loved the reaction.  _Did he really just respond to that?_

"Ha. You call that flirting? No wonder you never score with the ladies." Prompto sounded rather intrepid in his statement.

His pride damaged only a little, Noctis scooted even closer to Prompto, leaving only a few inches between their bodies. His face burned, and his blood rushed through his veins. Even if he was the one making the move, it was still new to him, and it was one of the rare moments that he wasn't completely sure of his actions. "Then why doesn't the master show me how it's done?" He blew softly into his friend's ear, pretending to tease but knowing that deep down, it was much more to him.

Prompto muted a small squeak with a quick cough. "Weak." He chuckled, trying to act casual. "Just about as weak as you getting the courage to pet a chocobo." There was a silly but confident gleam in his eye as he reached up and brushed Noct's bangs out of his eyes, tracing his fingers down the strong jawline. He tipped it up and made Noctis look at him, moving close enough so that their noses touched. Noctis swallowed hard, falling silent when he couldn't come up with a decent quip. He felt as though his heart would leap from his chest at the delicate touch. Having Prompto's face so close to his damn near made his brain short circuit. "What's the matter, Noct? You gettin' shy on me, buddy?" Prompto sniggered a little under his breath.

The prince tried to hide the hitch in his breathing by saying, "Is this where you usually feed the girl some cheesy pick up line?" He arched an onyx brow as his lip curled into a smug smirk. On the outside he was all suave and self-assured, but on the inside his heart raced, and his stomach tied in knots.

Prompto's grin set Noctis' heart aflutter. "Oh, you mean like, 'Be my chocobo so I can ride you all night long'?"

 _Did he just… and earlier he called me… are we still…?_ His cheeks were probably as bright as the soles of their shoes by now. "I mean, if you wanna put in the work, I like being ridden." Noctis gave a slight shrug, feigning calmness.  _Did I really just say that?_

Prompto's eyes went wide, and he took a beat to recover before coming back with, "Lazy as always, huh? I mean, in that case..." Prompto all out laughed as he climbed into Noct's lap and straddled him, careful to keep their pelvises from touching but still getting into Noctis' personal space. The prince faltered slightly, the wrong neurons firing away in his head, leaving him without response. "And anyway, I think I've been ridden more times than you, if memory serves," Prompto continued before sticking out his tongue. "Something wrong, Noct? I thought you  _liked_  being ridden." The mirth in Prompto's voice convinced Noctis that his friend only saw this as a joke,  _pretend_  flirting, but it was very real to him.

Noctis shifted underneath Prompto as he tried to move his quickly hardening erection in hopes that his friend wouldn't notice. He could hear his heart pounding, felt it in his fingertips as he hooked his thumps through the belt loops on Prompto's pants. Finally, he thought of something decent to come back with. "I'm not  _always_  lazy." His fingers dug into the denim as he jerked Prompto's hips toward him.

"Nice try, Noct." Prompto reached down and pried Noctis' hands from his jeans, pinning them against the leather seat. "I'm a classy lay, I'll have you know."

Noctis chuckled, adrenaline racing. "Wouldn't expect any less of you, chocobutt." The prince struggled to get out of Prompto's grip, bucking his hips up and causing the blond's head to hit the ceiling with a solid  _thunk._  Noct stared up at the grimace.  _Shit. Talk about a mood ruiner._

"Owwww." Prompto released Noctis' hands and rubbed the top of his head. "It's a good thing we're not actually getting busy. Seriously, dude. No tact. Would ruin the ambiance in a heartbeat."

"Well, doing it in a car's probably not the best idea anyway - not unless we put the top down." He spoke without stopping to think, only realizing what he said after the fact. It was out there now, too late to take it back.

"W-we?" Prompto's nervous laughter was adorably precious. "Yeah, sure dude. 'Cause I'm totally your type."

Well… "I  _do_  have a thing for blonds." Noctis took a chance and twirled a finger in Prompto's golden locks. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but there was something about the way Prompto looked down at him that had enticement written all over it. Having him in his lap, the closeness of their bodies - it made his imagination run rampant, and he didn't want to reign it in.

Prompto stilled, almost rigid, as his eyes trailed to Noct's hand. "Okay, dude. You proved your point. You're not half bad at the flirting thing." He swatted Noctis' hand away.

"Yeah?" Noctis didn't want to stop, not in the least. How far could he take it? His hand fell to Prompto's thigh, thumb edging toward the inside in search of the spot that he knew was ticklish. "I'd say I'm pretty damn good at it." And then he seized his moment.

Prompto snorted a laugh. "C-come on, man!" Noctis kept tickling him, drawing out more laughter and causing Prompto to lean forward. "Cut it out!" The blond's hand clamped down over Noct's, trying to make him stop. Prompto's body surged forward, and he buried his face in the crook of the prince's neck, muffling his laughter. "St-stop!" He forced Noct's hand to stop moving.

Noctis couldn't help but to chuckle in response to Prompto's squeals and struggles. He relished the moment, the feeling of Prompto's hot breath on his neck. It tickled in the slightest of ways as it caused the prince's hair to move against his skin. When he saw his best friend smiling and enjoying himself again, it gave him a sense of accomplishment in lightening Prompto's mood. "Say I'm the best, and I'll stop. Otherwise…" He snaked his free hand between Prompto's legs and started in on the other thigh, thumb digging into the flesh just right to make his friend's hips jerk.

"This is  _so_  not fair," Prompto said between pants, one of his hands tangled in Noct's shirt, gripping it while the other held onto Noctis' wrist.

"Why would it be?" Noctis' fingers caressed up Prompto's thigh as he slid his wrist free of Prompto's hand while he was distracted. The prince wrapped his arm around his friend's hips and pulled him closer, keeping him from escaping the tickle assault.

"N-Noct! Seriously!" The way Prompto wiggled in Noct's lap made his breath hitch; it felt delectable, and he wanted more of it. The blond sniggered against Noctis' throat and managed to scoot back enough to get his own hand on the prince's thigh in the same way, threatening. "Two can play at this game." He tried to tickle Noctis, but it didn't work.

"How's that goin' for ya?" Noct asked as his movement stilled, hand resting on Prompto's inner thigh. Even if it didn't tickle, the proximity of Prompto's hand to his crotch sent a tingle dancing up his spine.

"I remember you being more ticklish than this." Prompto's whine nearly made Noctis want to give in and let the blond tickle him, but he had his pride. The breath on his neck compelled Noctis to pull Prompto closer to him, to hold his body against his own, but he resisted the urge.

"Ignis taught me a secret to control it. All in the mind - kings shouldn't be ticklish, ya know." Noctis pressed his thumb into Prompto's thigh again, resuming his assault on his best friend. It was all he could think to do to stop himself from tilting Prompto's head up and…  _I can't do that._

"Hahahaha! D-Damn it! Guess I gotta kick…ahaha…Ignis' ass now…fuck!" Prompto tightened his hold on Noct's thigh in retaliation, digging his fingers into the muscle with authority. "I mean it, Noct! Cut it out!"

Noctis froze when Prompto's grip squeezed his leg. The strength, mixed with the commanding tone, triggered something in the back of Noct's mind, and he obeyed the blond. "Fine, I'll stop."

Prompto paused momentarily, a befuddled expression etched on his face. "Really? You tellin' me it was that easy?" He leaned up, hand still holding still on Noctis' thigh, as if he thought letting up meant Noct would tickle him again. "Not much of a king to give up so quick."

The prince gazed up at Prompto, a playful sparkle in his eye as he fell for Prompto's goading. "Did you think I was giving up? It's called strategy, Prom." The look on his face said 'what will you do now?' as his grip on Prompto stayed firm. When Prompto started squirming on Noct's lap, he tightened his grip on the blond, hand inching further up Prompto's thigh.

Prompto's eyes fluttered closed for a moment at Noct's touch, and the split second of blissfulness was something Noctis wanted to see more of.  _I could really…It'd just be so easy right now._ His eyes trailed down to Prompto's slightly parted lips. Prompto took advantage of Noctis being swept up in the moment and tried to retaliate by gripping Noct's thigh harder, but the prince just wiggled his fingers a little, turning the tension into humor with a sly tickle. Prompto, caught somewhere between laughter and something else, fell forward, tucking his face into Noct's shoulder. "Dick move."

"Is it?" Noctis whispered in Prompto's ear, fingers shimmying slightly north of their current position, testing the waters. " _You're_  not getting all shy on me now, oh 'master of flirting'?"

"N-no…" Prompto stumbled over the word.

"You sure? I think you're blushing, Prom," Noctis said with a smug smile edging up the corners of his mouth.

_Silence._

"And now the silent treatment. Is that any way to treat your King?" Noct scooted his hand further still until it was so close to Prompto's crotch that, if he twitched, he'd graze him.

"Noct…" Prompto whimpered, and something overcame the prince. Something authoritative and primal.

"I'm sorry. That didn't  _sound_ like a 'your highness' to me." Just how far could he take this? Would Prompto even stop him? The blond seemed all too willing to comply with every wish he had, but was this going too far? Half of him wanted to resist, but the other half…it wanted to dive in and explore this feeling.

Prompto's entire body shook against Noctis, lost in the sensations. The prince had never seen his friend so unravelled. It meant something, right? He was reacting this way because of the things Noctis was doing, wasn't he? He wanted to know for sure.

"Come on, say it with me.  _Your…_ " Noct's thumb drew gentle circles against Prompto's inner thigh.

Prompto chewed his bottom lip before saying, "-An asshole. You're an asshole."

"No. That's not right." Noctis leaned his cheek against the side of Prompto's neck, the stubble on his face scratching at the skin. "Say it right."

"Sorry. You're a  _royal_  asshole."

"Heh. Well, at least you admit to the royalty part." Noctis spoke softly, trying to hide the undertone of lust.

"Hard to forget it when you parade around like one all the time." Noct could feel the vibrations of Prompto's vocal cords in his cheek.

The prince slipped his whole hand to Prompto's inner thigh; this was the moment. It needed to happen now. Would Prompto accept this, or reject him? He hoped for the latter, because otherwise, things were going to get very awkward on their trip.

"Noct…come on…that's really close to my…" Prompto's voice wavered.

"Yeah,  _it is_." Noctis' other hand slipped up Prompto's back, giving him no means to escape now. He pulled back and stared into the baby blue eyes of his best friend. His arm tightened around Prompto, nudging him forward…

Suddenly, searing pain shot through his skull. "Ah!"

The car shuddered slightly as another earthquake erupted, jostling the two in the backseat.

"Noct?" Prompto immediately straightened and scanned his eyes over the prince's face.

" _Damn it_." Noctis reached for his head, needing some kind of relief from the splitting sensation in his skull.

Prompto cupped Noctis' face. "Shit. You're okay." He rubbed gentle circles with his fingers along Noct's temples. "Shh, I got you, buddy."

Noctis stared up at Prompto, seeing the concern in his best friend's eyes. His eyelids closed, and he let Prompto work him down until the earth stopped shaking beneath the Regalia. When it ended, Prompto sighed with relief and cupped Noct's face once again. "Had me worried there."

"Worried? About me?" Noctis tried to laugh it off. "That's funny." And just like that, the moment was gone. Dashed by the infernal headaches that kept coming in ever-increasing intensity. But, even if it was just for a moment, he could have sworn Prompto would have let the prince kiss him.

"Is it?" Prompto's thumb brushed down Noct's jaw. "Guess that's why I'm the comedic relief…"

 _Thunk, thunk._  Knuckles rapped on the door, and a smug looking Gladio leaned down into the open window. "Well, if it isn't two chocobutts in their natural habitat." He glanced between the two as Prompto squeaked. "Don't let Iggy catch ya, or you'll be cleaning out the back seat all morning. - Food's on."

Prompto, in a small, mortified voice said, "You're never gonna forget you saw this, are you?"

Noct's head fell back on the seat as his hands fell away from Prompto. "Perfect. More for him to tease about."

Prompto slipped off of Noctis and into the seat next to him as Gladio tapped the top of the car and walked away. There was a timid look in Prompto's eye as he watched Gladio leave before turning and glancing at Noctis, flustered. "Way to go, Noct." He groaned, leaning his head back, cheeks as red as the Regalia's current paint job.

"This isn't all on me, buddy." At least, Noctis hoped not. "You were going along with it just as much as I was." He nudged Prompto's shoulder with his elbow. "We should probably go, or you know what Gladio will do."

"Agreed." Prompto reached for the door and paused. "Well, um…ten outta ten for your game skills...the ladies won't know what hit 'em." He slid out of the car and shut the door, tucking his hands into his pockets and refusing to look at Noct as he walked away.

 _What in the name of the Six just happened?_  Noctis damn near fondled his best friend, and he  _liked_ it. He loved having Prompto in his lap, wiggling, squirming, having his body so close. He groaned as he rubbed his sweaty palms down his pants. Would he really have groped Prompto? Would Prompto have let him? That didn't feel fake to him. In fact, it felt very  _real_. The rumble in his stomach drew his attention.  _Best go eat before it's gone._  Noctis scooted across the back seat and stepped out of the Regalia.

* * *

Prompto was  _not_  okay.

Shit, shit shit, he was  _not_ okay at all.

But he was thankful for Ignis' humming in the backseat as Noctis drove, allowing Prompto to escape into his thoughts as he chewed the inside of his cheek, staring out the passenger side of the Regalia. He tried his best not to look over beside him, avoiding Noctis at all costs. It wasn't that he was mad - far from it. However, the nervousness he felt in proximity to the prince had grown tenfold by this morning's activities.

What the Hell was Noctis thinking, flirting with Prompto like that? Could Prompto even  _dare_  think it was sincere? Or was this all another mind-fuck and some wishful thinking thrown into Noctis' carefree attitude and love of teasing his best friend?

"Shit," Prompto said aloud to no one but himself.

"Something on your mind, Prompto?" asked Noctis, reaching over to turn down the dial on the car radio. Prompto fidgeted nervously in his seat, wondering if Gladio or Ignis had heard his random outburst.

"Just nervous about this trip, is all," Prompto managed, scratching the tip of his nose to appear nonchalant. It wasn't like he could talk about anything that happened between them with the others in the car. "Do we really think this Ardyn guy is okay?" Not after last night. Prompto got the feeling he knew what kind of man Ardyn was - the term 'bad touch uncle' came to mind.

"We've got no choice," said Gladio from behind Prompto as he leaned over and moved his face closer to Prompto's headrest. "If he's our way to the Disc, we gotta take it."

"He's just a creepy, old man," Noctis chimed in, and for the first time since breakfast, Prompto met Noctis' gaze. A flush of heat traveled across the bridge of Prompto's nose, but he remained neutral in his expression, determined not to give himself away. It didn't help that Noctis was smiling at him with confidence as he added, "If he tries anything, the four of us will take him head on."

"As much as I admire your showmanship, Noct, the best approach perhaps would be to swing a sword only when all other options have presented themselves and been found futile." Ignis pushed his glasses up the tip of his nose. "That being said, it would be  _very_  foolish of him to attempt a mutiny." The gleam in his eyes was frightening.

"Geez, Iggy. You can be really scary when you wanna be, you know that?" Prompto laughed nervously. "Like a mother garula."

"More like a coeurl," Noctis announced, giving a lengthy yawn and cat-like stretch that had Prompto reaching over and grabbing the wheel.

"Whatd'ya think you're doin'?" snapped Gladio. Ignis looked pale white, too stunned to speak.

Noctis grabbed the steering wheel and batted Prompto's hand away. "Just stretchin'. Get off my back."

"What? An entire night's beauty rest ain't enough for our princess?"

"Shut up. I didn't even sleep that well." And with that, Noctis resumed his driving with his eyes on the road and two hands on the wheel, eyebrows crinkled together in concentration.

Prompto turned forward in his seat, wondering...did Noctis not get enough sleep because Prompto hadn't been there to latch onto like some  _dakimakura_? Or was it the headaches? All of this seemed so...overwhelming. What happened to the simple days of video games and Prompto's heart not jamming inside of his ribcage every time Noctis looked at him? Ugh.

 _He's just being Noct. Stop looking too much into things._  But that hand this morning had been so close to Prompto's groin, if it had just flexed a little... _Knock it off. Noctis doesn't see you that way._

Oh yeah? Then why was he flirting this morning?

_It was a joke._

'Just like my love life,' Prompto thought irritably, resting his chin against his shoulder and staring out at the vacant scenery of fields and rolling hills.

* * *

He got a bad vibe the moment the Regalia came to a halt in front of the Imperial blockade.

"We're here," announced Ardyn from his car, glancing back over his shoulder at the four. His eyes scanned each of them thoughtfully, but when they landed on Prompto, it was almost predatory. The blond felt less like a gunslinger and more like a choco-chick by the second.

"Better not be a setup," said Noctis loud enough so that even Ardyn could hear.

"Have I given you reason to doubt me?" Ardyn oozed finesse, raking his eyes over the prince.

"You  _don't really_  inspire confidence," said Prompto. He'd do anything to pry Ardyn's gaze off of his best friend, even if that meant putting himself in the line of fire.

Gladio, to his credit, backed Prompto up. "Yeah, not very straight forward."

With a shrug, Ardyn turned back around in his seat and waved to the wall, calling out, "Hello! It's me! Be so kind as to open up!" The sound of twisting gears echoed against the rocky terrain surrounding them, and a few moments later, the concrete gate separating them from the Disc began to split, revealing a dirt path in which to continue on their adventure.

"Wow. That worked?" Prompto gasped. He hadn't expected such an immediate reaction - especially by the Imperial blockade.

"I may not look like much, but I  _do_  have some influence. Aren't you glad we came together?" Ardyn peered his head back around once more, this time locking eyes with Prompto without a moment's hesitation. "Your audience with divinity lies ahead." Though he spoke to Noctis, his gaze never strayed from the smallest of their bunch, making Prompto's stomach twist in unnatural ways.

"You're leaving?" Prompto blurted out, relieved.

Ardyn tipped his head as a nod. "I drop you at the Archaean's open door, and with that, bid you farewell."

"Fine by me," muttered Noctis, putting the car into gear and putting his foot on the gas. He sent Ardyn a friendly enough wave and accelerated the car. As they passed by Ardyn and his antique automobile, Prompto swore he could have heard Ardyn humming.

When they were past the blockade and out of earshot, Gladio called above the whipping wind, "I've met some weirdos…"

"I hope we never meet  _that_  one again," said Ignis in agreement.

Prompto was a tad bit surprised by the others' reactions - but, then again, the term 'weirdo' had always been a trigger for Prompto, as he'd been called that most of his life by the kids on the playground. "Whoa. Little harsh, don't you think?" Now, if someone wanted to call Ardyn a  _creep_ , that might have been a better term…

He glanced around at the carved pathway and thought about how they were mere miles from the legendary Titan. "Guy really knew his stuff about nursery rhymes."  _And_  what seemed to be going on with Noctis. Whoever this Ardyn guy was, he certainly knew more than he let on.

"Yeah, nothing creepy about that," Noctis sneered sarcastically, a small smirk on his face as he looked over at his friend. If the prince was thinking about what happened between them this morning, he didn't let on. But for Prompto, it was all he could think about.

They continued to drive until the road ended at the edge of a narrow path surrounded by ancient stone ruins. Noctis turned off the engine and wasted no time in prying open his door. "So, we keep going this way."

"Then we'll find out what the empire's up to," agreed Gladio, hopping out the back of the Regalia, anxious as Noctis. Prompto and Ignis took the scenery more cautiously, eyeing for any potential threats as they opened their doors and shuffled out. Noctis headed toward the path, stopping only to pick up a stray item in his way.

"Wait up!" Prompto called out, jogging to keep up with him. He exchanged glances of irritation with the others; yeah, they were in a hurry, but even  _Prompto_  knew rushing headfirst into unknown territory was risky. Where was Noctis' head at?

"These ruins..." muttered Ignis, pulling up the rear. If there was something he thought about sharing with the class, he must have thought better of it, because he fell silent once more.

This place...it was creepy. Almost as creepy as that Ardyn dude.

Up ahead, large columns surrounded a massive path like a ribcage, and at the end, like a fragile, beating heart, was a tomb. "Is that what I think it is?" Prompto gasped.

"Didn't expect to find a royal tomb here," Ignis concurred, thoroughly astounded.

"Would be a shame not to grab that power, eh Highness?" encouraged Gladio.

Noctis stopped at the edge of the tomb, staring down at it with wonder in his eyes. Wonder and something Prompto couldn't quite place. "Let's grab it and go." He thrust his right hand out over the sword; almost immediately, it began to glow a shimmering cobalt blue before rising from its stone owner and hovering above them.

Prompto didn't reckon he'd ever get used to this. He crossed his arms and watched in awe as the sword tilted ever so slightly and, with a jerk, soared through the air and  _into_  Noctis. Shimmering beams of cyan blasted out from the prince with one final burst before turning into the infamous armiger of deadly, godly weapons. Noctis held his hand over his heart, seemingly overcome by the raw power of the newest weapon. With a final second of contemplation, the power diminished, and Noctis was himself again, albeit with a foreboding look in his eye.

 _Great. That was easier than expected_ -

The ground around them began to tremor at an alarming rate, and Prompto felt his knees kick out from under him from the sheer force. "Great, here we go again!" he exclaimed, falling backwards on his ass.

Even Gladio was knocked down to a crouching position. "This one's huge!"

"Get away! Quickly!" Ignis shouted as rocks and boulders began hurdling in their direction. Noctis fell to his knees, gripping his forehead in pain. To Prompto's horror, all he could do was sit back and watch as the terrain in front of him began to cave in on itself, quicker and quicker, swallowing everything in its path.

"Noct!"

Noctis clambered to his feet just in time to dodge the collapsing bit of ground beneath him, scrambling back toward his friends. But the ground was determined and, like watching a horror scene in a movie play out in slow motion, Prompto was forced to watch the earth beneath Noctis' feet crumble and fall away.

 _No!_  Prompto's eyes went wide. It felt like his whole world was tumbling down that crater - because it was. His body could barely move, barely comprehend, even as Gladio threw himself down that crumbled ravine, disappearing from view.

"Prompto." It was Ignis' hand wrapping around Prompto's forearm to force him back to reality. He let himself be jerked up to his feet, though his legs barely had any feeling. All of his blood was pumping straight to his head, giving him a splitting headache. "Prompto!" Ignis said more insistently.

Prompto blinked. "Huh?"

"I asked are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Man, was that a subjective question or what? "Er...I...y-yeah." Something moved off in the distance - no, not something... _someone_. A giant-ass someone made of stone. "Is that…?"

"Titan," Ignis finished. "Come on." He led Prompto to the edge of the crumbled plateau, and when Prompto peeked over the edge, his heart kickstarted in his chest again. There, at the bottom of the ravine, stood Gladio and Noctis, staring up at the Archaean giant.

"Noct! You okay!?"

Their eyes met, and Prompto was sure there was just as much relief to Noctis' expression as there was in his own. Prompto fought the urge to slide down the side of the mountain to get to him.

"Thank heavens you're safe!" called out Ignis. "Is there a way back up?"

"No, but there's a path! Gonna see where it leads!" Noctis began waving his arm, and Prompto couldn't resist waving back, a smile breaching his face. Noctis was safe...

"You two try to get down!" Gladio instructed.

"Very well. We'll look for a way!" Ignis said. "Be careful, now!"

"You, too!" Noctis smiled, a calmness in his voice that Prompto envied.

"Come along, Prompto." Ignis nudged Prompto in the shoulder. "We need to find a way to get closer to Titan."

"What? We're going where!?"

* * *

Noctis could barely concentrate. The pounding in his head, offset by the gibberish Titan was shouting, made his vision blur and forced his body down in the dirt like a pressurized vacuum. Even still, Gladio helped him to his feet and shoved him forward down the beaten path, shouting orders. Noct could only hear them through muffled eardrums, but he made out enough.

"Keep moving" and "Watch out" were Gladio's bread and butter in this rough terrain.

"Noct, up ahead."

Narrowing his eyes, Noctis caught sight of a pair of Dynoaevis flying above them. With a quick jump-step, he phased directly up to the cliff beside them, kicked off the edge with his heel, and summoned his blade just in time to slash it into the bird's throat with a shuddering  _shink_. It's partner dived for Gladio in retaliation, but the Shield was prepared, already waving his broadsword over his head before colliding the blade across the monster's belly.

Noctis landed almost-gracefully to the ground, but he stumbled as Titan shouted within his mind and skinned his palms in the process. "Dammit." Quickly, he used a potion and jerked himself upright. "I'm fine," he snapped, noticing Gladio's concerned glance.

"Right. Let's keep movin'."

Noctis sighed, gripping his head. All of this damned heat was making him exhausted, and it didn't help that he was in so much pain. His mind kept straying back to Prompto and those gentle eyes of his staring down at him from the top of the cliff.

They made it to a ravine overlooking a canyon that looked frighteningly deep. "Damn."

"Hey, over here," Gladio said, already side shimming over a ledge. Noctis felt his stomach plummet, letting Gladio take point. "No room for error here."

"No time to chill, either. Make it quick."

How could Gladio look so freaking calm under so much pressure? Yeah, he knew the guy was strong, but this was grueling. Gladio didn't so much as look like he was breaking a sweat. Noctis followed him along the ledge, muttering, "Just want this to be over." He tried taking step by careful step at a time, but then -

"Tremors!" Gladio shouted as the ledge began to crumble beneath them. "Hang on!"

"Ugh...my head…"

"Again? Of all the times. Let's hurry the Hell across."

Noctis heard ringing in his ears, could feel his skull compressing in on itself. He nearly lost his footing twice, but he kept thinking,  _I can't die here. I have to get back to the others._ He knew Prompto would never forgive Noctis if he died some lame death like falling.

Just when he thought he was safe, the mountain across from them burst apart, shattering boulders and dirt every which way. A hand larger than a house thrust forward -  _Titan's_  hand, feeling for Noctis through the rubble.  _Shit._

"Hey! Titan!" Noctis gritted his teeth. "What's the big idea!?" Why was Titan trying to  _kill_  him? Just what the Hell was he trying to say? Wasn't Noctis worthy of his favor?

"Save it!" Gladio growled. "Get to solid ground first!"

"Faster!" The prince was desperate - to get off of this ledge, to fall to his knees and vomit. This pain - it was too much…

"Calm down! I'm goin' as fast as I can!"

Noctis paused, closing his eyes. When he opened them, fingertips the size of his head were mere inches from his face. Panic threatened to seize up his body like a vice grip.  _No. Push through it._

Noctis kept going.

"Almost there…" Gladio encouraged.

"H-Hurry…"

Noct's knees gave out from under him. He felt himself falling, hurdling off the edge of the cliff. Something jerked on his wrist - Gladio's hand, swinging him up and over the ledge. Noctis landed on hard rock against his elbow before rolling onto his back. Moments later, Gladio landed beside him and pulled Noctis up to his feet. "If that's his welcome, I hate to see how he treats intruders."

"You wanna talk?" Noctis shouted up at Titan. "So do I!"

"Glad the feeling's mutual. Let's move."

Tensions were high as Noctis brushed Gladio off of him and took point. Embarrassment, littered with resentment, trickled into the prince, filling him with self-doubt. He nearly  _died_  just now. How could he be so reckless? He was supposed to be Insomnia's hope for a future - and he couldn't even stand to balance himself on a ledge? Why hadn't he thought to phase out?

 _I've been too cocky,_  he scolded himself.  _This is me under pressure? What the Hell_?

"I'm sick of this endless walking…" he groaned, his head pulsing and nerves on edge. "I hope the others...are alright." His mind kept straying back to one individual in particular. "Prompto sounded stressed back there...if anything happens-"

To the prince's shock, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the front of his jacket, whirling him around. Gladio's gritted teeth were intimidating as he growled, "And I'm sick of your endless whining. Calm the Hell down."

"Get off my back." Noctis tried to shake him off.

"Are you a man of royal blood or aren't you!?"

The tension between them snapped like a rubber band wound too tight. Fatigued, stressed, and overexerted, the prince ducked his head. "Above all else, I'm just a man." He couldn't even think under the pressure, couldn't protect anyone, couldn't-

"Just a man?" Gladio grabbed Noctis by the collar of his shirt and shook him like a ragdoll. "The kingdom's fate is in your hands!" He shoved Noctis away, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Your life ain't yours alone! You have to live for others! Not only  _yourself!_ "

"Myself? Since when have I done  _anything_ for myself?" Noctis growled. "You think it's easy holding the weight of everyone else's burdens? Waking up, knowing you don't have a say in where your life is going?"

"I think you're forgettin' where your head's at." Gladio swung his hand through the air - not at Noctis, but definitely out of frustration. "We're  _all_  on edge." He paused. "But that doesn't mean you gotta go gettin' distracted every five minutes."

"I'm not distracted."

"Yeah? So when I found you in the car with Prompto, that wasn't a distraction? That ain't been on your mind all morning, fillin' you with doubt?"

 _That_  caught Noctis off guard. Since when was Prompto a broachable subject? "Don't know what you're going on about."

Gladio scoffed. "You like him."

"What's not to like?" The prince tried to play it cool. "He's a good friend."

"You  _know_  that's not what I mean. I saw the way you two were gettin' comfy in that back seat." The stubborn giant in front of him crossed his arms.

"...We were just joking around."

"That warrants him to be in your lap? You  _hate_  being touched."

Noctis  _tsk'd._  "Do not." He'd had enough; he pushed past his counterpart, attempting to continue on down the pathway, but Gladio stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit there's somethin' there."

Could it really be that obvious to everyone? "There's about to be a boot between your legs if you don't shut up and get out of my way." Noctis attempted his best scathing expression, but it did little in the way of intimidation.

"Ha. All bark, no bite." Gladio shoved Noctis in the shoulder. "When are you gonna stop fooling yourself?"

"Would you shut up? You're making more of a racket than Titan's voice in my head."

How could Noctis admit anything out loud when he himself didn't understand his emotions? Admit to liking Prompto as more than a friend? Could he really do that? And what about Luna? Noctis had been so close to giving into temptation this morning…was it really affecting him now, like Gladio said?

"Look," said Gladio, "I'm tryin' to look out for you. We Amicita are the King's sworn Shields. Guard the King with our lives - that's the way it's always been. I've embraced my duty. And I take pride in it. I don't need you messin' it up by gettin' your head screwed on backwards."

"What's  _that_ supposed to mean?"

"When you can't focus, I focus for you. It's my job. So let me do it, alright?"

Noctis was stunned and humbled. "Alright."

"Noct." Gladio grew gravely serious. "Somethin's gotta give."

"Is it gonna be you  _giving_  me a break?" Noctis tried easing the tension with a joke but knew it fell flat.

Gladio remained stoic. "This ain't healthy, bottlin' it all up the way you are. The way both of you-"

"There's nothing between us-"

A thick eyebrow arched over Gladio's chiseled features. "Noct, you  _like_  him-"

Maybe it was the headaches, or the heat, or the constant ringing in his ears, but finally, Noctis broke under the pressure, giving in. "Of course, I like him! Now get off my ass, geez!" He rubbed at his forehead, exasperated.

Gladio smirked. "Like - like him? Or  _like him,_ like him?"

Noctis glared in Gladio's direction. "What are we? In middle school?"

"Noct, I ain't judging you." Gladio's expression softened. "You  _know_  that's not what I'm doin'. But you gotta realize that your duty as  _King_  comes first, above everything else. Just like my duty as your Shield. Sometimes, what we  _want_  to do and what we  _need_  just don't mesh. I know I give you a bunch'a shit, but you gotta keep your eye on the prize, you get me?"

Gladio's words cemented in Noctis' mind, and he gave a silent nod before muttering, "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Sure. But when we get out of this...you need to sit down and think this through. What goin' down this path means. Alright?"

Noctis didn't know how to respond, so he gave a complacent shrug, replying, "If it gets you off my ass…"

"I ain't the one tryin' to be on your ass,  _Highness._ "

"Gladio, shut  _up!_ "

* * *

Fucking balls, it was hot as Hell. Prompto's bangs stuck to his forehead as he and Ignis forced their way down makeshift paths, keeping an eye out for beasts. It was hard enough with the group being separated, but things were harder on Prompto being paired with Ignis. While he enjoyed the Adviser's company, he didn't know much else about the guy aside from his mad cooking skills and snarky sense of humor. Since Noctis spent the majority of his time with Ignis and Gladio in the Citadel away from Prompto, it was often difficult to get a read on the other two members. At least Gladio was simple enough. Ignis, on the other hand…

"Gil for your thoughts?" Ignis wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand, removing his outer jacket, no doubt because of the temperature. Shimmering waves of heat fanned up from the bottom of the Disc like a sauna they couldn't escape.

"My legs hurt," Prompto admitted, plopping down on a nearby rock and immediately jumping back up. "Shit! That's hot!"

"Did you expect it to be cold?" Ignis quipped back, a soft smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"So much for wishful thinking."

"Indeed. That's usually the first step to getting yourself killed." Removing his glasses, Ignis pulled a small handkerchief from his back pocket and began to wipe away ash residue from the lenses. "You appear tense."

"Do I? Huh. Crazy how being near a god will do that to someone."

Ignis quirked a cool eyebrow. "And that's all that's on your mind?" He contemplated. "Perhaps this  _isn't_  the best time to bring this up…"

"What'dya mean?" Prompto was almost thankful for the sweltering heat to cover up the subtle blush along his cheeks. "Bring what up?"

"Yourself and Noctis."

Eyes widening, Prompto choked a little on his own saliva and slammed his hand on his chest to clear his throat. "W-What about me and Noct?"

Ignis finished cleaning his glasses and slipped them back up his nose, peering over them as if he was a concerned mother inspecting a child with their hands caught in the cookie jar. A mix of knowing and sternness glinted in his eyes as he said, "I know that the news of this betrothal to Lady Luna side-swept us all, but you especially-"

"-Hey," Prompto tried, throwing his palms up, "Noctis is his own man. I don't have much of a say in royal affairs."

Ignis nodded once. "But if you did…? Would you still be as apt to encourage him?"

Prompto's hands fell down to his sides, and then he crossed his arms, defensive. "I'm not his Advisor. You are. So why don't  _you_  tell  _me_  what you'd say?" He tried to keep his chipper attitude in his voice, but he was sure the way his eyebrows knitted together gave him away. Ignis was really good at reading body language. "What? You lookin' for advice, now?"

"Quite the opposite, really. I'm more in the lines to offer it."

"No offence, Iggy, but I wasn't asking for any."

"And neither does Noctis, on most occasions." Ignis stood stubbornly, mirroring Prompto by crossing his arms as well. "Will you hear me out?"

Nervously, Prompto shifted in place. "We really got time for this? Shouldn't we be finding a way down the-"

"-Gladiolus informed me of the incident in the car this morning." Ignis' expression was stubborn and stern.

" _Incident_? You make it sound way worse than two guys goofing off."

"If that was all, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Prompto swallowed, his mouth bone-dry. "What...do you want me to say? That I think Noct is great? 'Cause, I mean, he is."

"Mhmm…"

"But it's not like that." Even when Prompto said it, he knew he was lying - at least, for himself, anyway. "Noct and I are just friends. I know Gladio gives us a bunch of shit, and that might come off some other way, but-"

"-I'm not here to judge, Prompto. We all have our vices. If the prince of Insomnia was one of yours, no one would hold it against you."

Damn, when had Iggy gotten so cool? How could he stand there so calmly and tell Prompto things like that without so much as a scathing glance? "It's not like I'm Noct's type, anyhow," he managed, rubbing the back of his neck, where a thick coating of sweat waited for him.

"Are we sure Noct even  _has_  a type? In all my years of service to the royal family, I've only ever seen Noctis attempt anything flirtatious  _once._  That is...until this road trip went awry." Prompto opened his mouth to deny it, but Ignis cut him off. "I'm fairly certain that Noct has never been given the opportunity to derive his own personal preferences, one way or the other."

"And now?" Prompto whispered.

Ignis paused, considering his next words. "I believe you and Noctis are overdue for a heart to heart."

 _Definitely_  not what Prompto wanted to hear. "No point. He's getting married, remember?"

"Which is  _precisely_  why you two should sit down." Ignis' voice grew tense. "I thought nothing of it when it was harmless, but as it is, the both of you are distracted. Distractions cause  _casualties._  If either one of you don't have your full attention on the danger we find ourselves in-"

"-You think we don't know what kind of pressure cooker we're in?" Prompto snapped, amazed he found the courage to do so. He was just so... _fed up_  with all of it. "I get it. Empire's on our back day and night. Noctis is precious cargo, blah, blah, blah. I'm not gonna screw that up, Ignis. Noct's safety comes before any of my feelings."

Slowly, Ignis raised both of his eyebrows. "Spoken like a true Crownsguard."

"Yeah, well…" Prompto grew quieter, his courage wavering. "When you care about someone, you put them first, right? Any of us would die for him. That's just the way it is. I'm not gonna lie...it's hard to deal with sometimes, but…I'm not  _that_  weak."

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, and Ignis genuinely smiled. "No, I dare say you're not weak at all, Prompto. Still, consider talking to Noctis, yes? Keeping secrets buried inside of us can only sate our sanity for so long." He released Prompto's shoulder and took point. "And I'd remind you that while Noctis has his own variables to work through, he isn't the  _only_  one with a say in the matter. - Now then, come along. We still have a ways to travel."

Prompto released a jagged breath and rubbed his hands down his cheeks. His mind kept traveling back to this morning, in the car. The fake flirting. The way Noctis' face felt cupped in his hands like a cup of tea that might spill over if he wasn't careful. Damn… "Right...yeah, right behind you."

* * *

Noctis stared up at the enormous being in front of him, fighting his basic instincts that screamed at him to tuck tail and run from something so dangerous. "Hey! I'm here!" he shouted, trying not to sound as intimidated as he felt. This was the reason he came to the meteor after all, to confront the giant and find out just what he wanted with the Prince of Lucis.

When the Archaean's mouth opened, all Noct could hear was a jumbled mess of gibberish. He couldn't make out a single thing the mammoth deity said to him. Wracked with an intense migraine, he grabbed for his head, fingers digging into his hair as the ground felt as though it was disappearing from underneath him. He crouched low, afraid that it might crumble yet again. Noctis dropped a hand to his side, determined to look Titan in the eye when he spoke. "What the Hell is it you want? Quit screwing with my head!" His eyes caught movement to the side. "You gotta be kidding me."

The only thing Noctis saw was the Archaean's massive fist coming straight at him, scraping across the ground, breaking apart the once solid bedrock as it hurled broken pieces everywhere. Titan's knuckles connected with Noct's side and knocked him from the cliff.

The prince quickly thrust his arm out and summoned his weapon, throwing it to the rapidly approaching ground and warped to it before he plummeted to his death. He turned his head back up to the God and shouted, "You serious?"

Whether or not Titan understood Noctis, or if he just didn't care, Noct didn't know. All the raven-haired prince could do was fend off the attacks. Why did the God summon him to the meteor site if he just wanted to squash him like a bug? Did he have something against Noctis? There was no time to dwell on the matter as the Archaean lifted his leg, knee damn near touching his chest before bringing it back down. "Looks like I got no choice," Noct said as he prepared himself to battle one of the Six.

Noctis summoned the Blade of the Mystic from his royal armament and used the ancient blade to block Titan's foot as he stomped it down on him. The strength was insurmountable, and Noct thought he would be flattened, but the sword never wavered. He heaved it over his shoulder and pushed back the blow from the Archaean.

Titan brought his leg up once again, presumably attempting the same attack. He thrust his foot down toward the prince once more, and Noctis prepared to block, readying himself for that immense strength. Before the attack connected, Gladio tackled Noct out from under the enormous foot, shouting, "Noct!"

Rocks flew every which way as the dirt stirred up into a cloud of dust and obscured their vision when Titan struck the ground.

"Are you alright?" Gladio asked, extending a hand to the prince.

"I owe you one." Noct latched onto Gladio's wrist and his Shield pulled him to his feet.

"This ain't gonna work. We gotta run." Gladio summoned his own sword to protect Noctis from the rampaging giant.

"Best advice you've given all day." Noct scanned the cliffside for a means of escape until he spotted a path leading up.

"Well, I can't have you dying here. C'mon." Gladio took the lead, sprinting up the winding opening as Noctis followed close behind. Titan was hellbent on keeping them from fleeing, striking his fist into the rock around them over and over, leaving Gladio and Noctis barely able to dodge.

"We're sitting ducks here. Hurry!" Gladio shouted back to the prince as he stopped at a corner.

"Yeah, don't need to tell me!" Noctis dashed past his friend and dropped into a small enclave in the rock. He glanced around for a way out before Gladio leaned against the opposite ledge, cupping his hands between his knees.

"Over here!" Gladio called out and Noct stepped in his hands, getting a boost up the wall.

The prince crawled along the ground as pain seized his head again, more intense than anything he felt before. "Dammit." Why did the headaches have to persist now? He was no use in a fight if he couldn't focus. He turned to the ledge to help Gladio up.  _I can't leave him behind._  But the behemoth of a man was already climbing up the wall on his own.

The Archaean smashed his hand into the ground, sending the two men flying through the air and landing flat on their faces.

Gladio shoved himself up, sprinting along the path. "Don't stop! Run!" He shouted back at Noctis, who just barely made it to his feet.

Noctis glanced back, heart racing, stomach in his chest. What was going to happen? Was it a mistake to bring everyone here? Were they all going to be killed by Titan? Where the Hell were Prompto and Ignis? "He just won't quit." Noctis started after Gladiolus.

The Archaean swept his hand up the path right on the prince's heels, sending crumbling rocks flying into the air and a dirt cloud chasing them uphill.

"I'll hold him! Get clear!" Gladio summoned his giant sword and swung it at the approaching threat, skimming over Noct's chest as he slid underneath the blade to dodge it.

"Gladio!" Noctis eyed the cliff edge behind him. Where could he go? It was the end of the line. He couldn't just jump.

"Hurry! I can't keep this up!" Gladio pushed with all of his might against the ridiculous strength of Titan.

Noctis scanned the rocks across from them and summoned his sword, chucking the blade into the stone opposite him before disappearing in a blue haze. Titan's hand shattered the cliff he just stood on. Where was Gladio? What happened to him? He didn't have the time to think as the Archaean greeted him with another onslaught of attacks.

The God swung his arm back into Noctis, but he blocked the assault with his royal arm and redirected it. Titan wasn't giving up so easily, arm coming back at the prince from the opposite direction, but with the heel of the hand this time. Sparks fell around Noctis as the sword in his hands clashed with the stone skin.

The Archaean rose his arm high, but Noctis threw his sword into Titan's fist and warped to it, a ring of cyan crystal exploding behind him as he connected and pushed the blade deeper into the hardened flesh. The force of the impact drove Noctis back into the ground, knocking the wind from him. He rolled to his side, taking a ragged gasp in and forcing himself to his knees, gripping his shoulder tight.  _Fuck, I can't let an injury slow me down now. Shrug it off, Noct._

Titan's gibberish filled Noct's ears again as the God tried to speak. Noctis worked a leg underneath himself and said, "I'm not gonna take any more of this crap!" as he finally managed to get to his feet.

The Archaean slammed his palm down flat on Noctis, but he blocked and parried it. He was getting exhausted; it took everything he had just to block, let alone attack. Titan swept the entirety of the ground with his arm, and Noct was only able to phase through it at the last second. How much longer could he keep this up on his own? Titan brought his fist down again and Noctis leapt out from under it just in the nick of time.

Gun shots rang out over the rambunctious God, drawing his attention away from the prince if but a moment.

"Did you miss us?" Prompto's voice came from behind Noctis and he spun around to see the blond, guns popping off round after round at the stone giant.

"Apologies." Ignis was right behind him, breaking a potion bottle over Noct's injured shoulder.

Relief flooded the prince at the sight of Prompto and Ignis. They were safe, and it was one less thing he had to worry about in their current predicament. More importantly, he was glad to have Prompto back at his side; it gave him a renewed sense of determination.

Titan's arm fell motionless on the ground, giving the guys ample time to take advantage of the vulnerability. Noctis hacked and slashed at the flesh made of rock, but it did little damage. It was too damn hard.

The arm jerked up and slammed back into the ground, a cloud of dust stirring up and bellowing out over the battlefield.

"Think those imperial soldiers just wanna say 'hi'?" Prompto asked.

When the sky cleared, Noct saw ships dropping off soldiers on the ground. They were hauling some kind of harpoon-like devices and shot them at Titan. Were they trying to help Noct and the others? That was impossible - they had only hindered their journey the entire time. Why were they attacking the God now?

Noctis warped to a meteor shard to get a better look at what was transpiring, but the Archaean gave him no time. He vanished and appeared again at Titan's knuckles, unleashing his own fury of attacks, sparks flying off the stone with every strike.

Noctis landed with a roll, and Gladio grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. "Gladio!" He was relieved to see the man safe, but for how long was anyone's guess.

While distracted by Gladio's return, Noctis took a direct punch from the Archaean that sent him skidding across the ground. He quickly reached for a potion and broke it open, the wounds quickly stitching themselves together. His entire side was numb from the blow, but he wasn't going to let it slow him down - not now. He's friends were depending on him to pull his weight in this fight.

The enormous stone giant slumped down under the weight of his own body, as well as the meteor on his back, finally allowing the four an advantage. Noctis felt power overcome him as he summoned all four of the royal arms he had collected as of now, each floating around him in their crystalline state. "Come on, guys!" Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis each took a crystal weapon in hand, and all four attacked at once.

Noctis ducked under Gladio's axe as he chopped it into the stone flesh, burying the entire side of the blade of his sword into Titan. Prompto shot crystalline arrows from the crossbow as Ignis buried two short swords hilt deep into the God.

Titan pushed himself up and swung his arm wildly into the guys. Noctis phased through it as Gladio and Ignis jumped aside, but Prompto caught the assault full force in his left side.

_No._

His heart leapt into his throat when Prompto's body flew past Noctis, his breath catching in his airway at the pained look on the blond's face as he passed him. A feeling of powerlessness crept up the prince's spine as he watched his friend crash to the ground, unmoving.

"Prompto!" Noctis wanted to run to him, but the Archaean followed up with another assault, trapping Noct between his fist and the bedrock underneath him. Fright and panic gripped him, dulling his senses. Was Prompto still alive after taking a hit like that? There was nothing he could do. He couldn't even go to him, not in the midst of a fight like this, not when his very worth was seemingly being tested by one of the Six. Even fending off the Archaean's attack, he still felt helpless to aid the one person that meant the most to him.

Ignis hurried to Prompto's side, shattering their last potion over the blond's wounds and helping him up.

Noctis breathed a small sigh of relief before pushing back on his sword and shoving Titan's hand aside. The hit Prompto took looked like a nasty one, and he wasn't sure how his friend managed to stay on his feet after it. Even with the potion, he had to be in a lot of pain right now. The only thing that Noct could think of was the adrenaline rush that all of them were having in this very moment. Fighting a God - who did that? Apparently Noct and his buddies.

"Noct!" Gladio shouted. "Get your head outta your ass!"

 _Shit._  Noctis narrowly missed another swing of Titan's hand, landing hard on his side.

Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis fished in their pockets and pulled out magic spheres, cyan blue light glowing around the joints.

Ignis was the first to hurl his sphere at the Archaean. "The game's up!" Gladio followed suit, chunking his seconds after Ignis, and Prompto threw his last.

"You're out!" Prompto shouted as the sphere left his hand.

The magic spheres exploded on impact and released the ice magic inside, freezing the stone flesh of Titan's arm all the way up to his elbow.

Noctis summoned the largest broadsword he had in his collection, bringing it over his shoulder. "It's over!" The sword swung through the air and smashed Titan's arm into pieces. Frozen chunks of rock fell to the ground as the giant crumpled under the meteor.

"Hey, we all still here?" The prince asked as he approached the others, checking out their wounds from the battle.

"Yep, still here." Gladio said.

"If a little battered." Ignis added.

"Does this mean it's over?" Prompto held his side, and it was obvious to Noct that he was starting to feel the pain from his injuries. The blond's skin was pale and clammy, and his entire body trembled.  _The adrenaline must be wearing off. He's feeling the extent of the pain._ Noctis wanted to save Prompto from that pain, but there was no way he could.

Before Noctis could even begin to show his concern, the ground shook violently once more as the Archaean spoke. "What - what is it now?"

"What is he doing?" Ignis asked, staring up at the God as he managed to pushed himself back up again.

"He's winding up!" Prompto's voice wavered in what Noct assumed was both pain and fear.

"For the big one!" Gladio's grip on his sword's hilt tightened, preparing to continue the battle.

However, the Archaean didn't attack - he screamed out. Was he in pain? Did the Six feel pain like regular humans did? Yellow lights buzzed around the god like tiny fireflies.

The same lights circle Noctis as he watched Titan. He stared down at his hands upon realizing this, then back up at the Archaean before being forced to squeeze his eyes shut because of a blindingly white flash. In his head, he saw a vision of Luna standing before the God. Was she talking to him?

When Noct came to, he was on his knees with his head in his hands. "That was…" He tilted his head up. "...Luna. You spoke with her?" He pushed himself up on wobbly legs. "That's why…" The ground shuddered, forcing Noctis to brace himself, raising his arms in front of his face.

Titan emitted the same warm, golden light and exploded into millions of golden light particles, vanishing from the crater, along with the meteor.

The engines on the imperial ships surrounding them blew and all crashed to the ground around the site.

As Noctis and the others retreated from the battle sight, lava spewed from the bedrock in front of them.

"Doesn't get much worse than this," Gladio said, shielding his face from the scorching heat.

Magma exploded from the ground all around, preventing them from escaping the quickly crumbling crater. A lone imperial ship descended, the ramp expanding out as it lowered.

"The Empire! Now?" Ignis asked, his voice mirroring exactly how Noctis felt. Exhausted, and damn near hopeless in the current situation.

As the ship hovered above the ground, Ardyn sauntered into their view, only coming as far as the top edge of the ship's ramp. "Fancy meeting you here!" he called.

What was he doing here? Didn't he leave after dropping them off at the entrance?  _Is he playing some kind of game with us?_ The prince stepped in front of Prompto on pure instinct, nothing more going through his head aside from wanting to shield him from whatever was to come. Noctis forced himself to remain as calm as possible in the situation, even though his gut told him otherwise.

"It occurs to me, I never formally introduced myself." The old man paused briefly, as if expecting a reaction from them. "Izunia. Ardyn Izunia."

"Imperial Chancellor Izunia?" Noct noticed the hitch in Ignis' breath as he asked.

"At your service. And more importantly, to your aid." Ardyn spread his arms wide, and Noctis felt his stomach tying in knots.

 _Imperial Chancellor Izunia?_  That meant this man was with the Empire. The same Empire that attacked his home, destroyed his city, and killed his father. There was no way he could trust him or accept help from him. Noctis' jaw tightened. This man was as much responsible for what happened as the emperor himself!

"I guarantee your safe passage. Though, you're always welcome to take your chances down there." Ardyn's voice, his cadence, his look - everything about him rubbed Noct the wrong way now. Not that it didn't before, but with the knowledge of who this Ardyn was, it  _really_  didn't sit well with him to rely on such a man.

 _No way. I'd rather be sucked into the ground here than let him help me._ Noct's nails dug into his palms as he fought every urge to warp up there and throw Ardyn into a lava pit.

"Buried among the rubble, is it?" How was it that the bastard was in Noct's head?

"Dying here is  _not_  an option. We have no choice, Noct." Ignis gave Noct a pleading look, begging him to accept the help, just this once. Noctis glanced back at Prompto, who tried to hide the fact that he was a quivering mess about ready to pass out, and the prince knew they needed to get out of here and take care of him.

He didn't want to get on that ship, didn't want to be near that man. But what other choice was there? In order to get his friends to safety, he had to swallow every bit of pride he had and do just that. "I know," Noctis said through clenched teeth.

* * *

**We really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your thoughts! It really does motivate us.**   
**The Misters**


	8. For King and Country

**Hey, everyone! So sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It's my fault (MrB) -It's a Prompto POV chapter, and a heavy one at that, so I wanted to make sure I did it right. I hope I've done it justice. Our beta, LondonsLegend, is on vacation across seas, so when she gets back she will proof this for us. In the meantime, don't mind the small mistakes here and there?**

~The Misters

* * *

**"We live in an age where everything is staged**   
**Where all we do is fake our feelings**   
**I've been scared to put myself so out there**   
**Time is running out, yeah**   
**Need to let you know that"**   
**~Woke the F Up by Jon Bellion**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: For King and Country**

* * *

Everything ached. From the tip of his nose to the base of his ankles, Prompto Argentum was wrecked. He could barely form a coherent thought the moment that they'd ushered themselves onto Chancellor Izunia's dropship. In fact, the last thing he remembered was staring at the back of Noctis' head before his knees buckled out from under him, and he'd crumbled into a dark, empty void of exhaustion. When he'd awoken, Prompto discovered himself inside their camping tent, surrounded by blankets and every pillow they owned. His head was propped up by one, there were two on either side of his ribs, and the thinnest one gently tucked under his left shoulder blade. Every time he took a breath, the left side of his body pulsed in pain, especially at the base of his ribcage. But the most frustrating thing of all was his inability to see clearly - had someone taken his contacts out?

He could hear, distantly, the voices of Ignis and Gladio outside of the tent.

"-Gotta keep movin'."

"I'm aware, Gladio, but he needs more time to rest."

"If the Imperials ships find us before we make it to Wiz's, we're like royally screwed sitting ducks out here."

"We've fought them off before."

"Yeah. With the  _four_  of us."

He didn't want to hear anymore. Of course, he was just another burden…Well, he'd show them. He'd walk out of this tent right now and show them all how wrong they were. Prompto licked his lips, discovering them dry and cracked. The moment fresh air hit his tongue, he realized just how parched he was. Making to sit up, Prompto tried to prop himself upright with his elbows; a sharp pain, like a knife, immediately took over his shoulder, and he muffled a scream with his right hand while falling back against the pillows.

Right on cue, the tent flap opened, and two crystal blue eyes stared at Prompto with concern; Noctis. Noctis was here, and he slipped inside the tent, shutting the flap once more. The fire from outside gently illuminated the translucent tarp so that Prompto was still able to make out Noctis' face as he crawled to Prompto's right side, hovering just above him.

"They didn't have any sexy nurses to check up on me?" Prompto quipped, a playful smirk across his face to hide the immense pain he felt in his shoulder joint. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that he was shaking, but he refused to acknowledge it.

Noctis shot back a small smile of his own. "I could have Ignis go put on a short skirt."

Prompto laughed nervously. "N-No, that's okay. You'll do."

"Of course, I will. I'm sexier than any nurse."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Prompto added, "And your bedside manner is oh-so uplifting." The way Noctis stared at him, full of concern despite that smile of his, made Prompto pry his eyes away. "So, uh, what's the diagnosis?"

"Amputation."

"What? Seriously?" Prompto's eyes darted back over to Noctis, who was laughing smugly into the back of his hand. With his good arm, Prompto took a swipe at the prince, missing him by inches. " _Noct_ funny."

"Then why am I laughing?" Noctis asked, but his face grew serious a moment later. "You got pretty banged up in that fight against Titan. Iggy was quick with the potions, so your bones aren't broken, but uh...there's still some cracked ribs...and your shoulder was dislocated. - Gladio popped it back into place after you passed out."

"Lucky me," Prompto muttered, assessing Noctis' summary. He still didn't like the way Noctis was looking at him, as if he was some puppy found hit by a car at the edge of the road. He didn't want Noct worrying about him or pitying him. So he slapped a forced smile on his face and added, "I mean, really. Lucky. That's all? I'm sure I'll be good to go in no time."

"Yeah…" Noctis sighed, also forcing a smile. He, too, held dark circles around his eyes.

"You okay, man?"

"Me? Yeah." Noctis yawned. "Just sleepy."

Prompto glanced down at the pillows and blanket cocoon the others had wrapped him in and immediately felt guilt climb in his chest. "Er - I don't need all of these. Here. Take some."

"You sure?" the prince asked, not even waiting for a response as he reached for some of the blankets on Prompto's right side and pulled them away. The cold air on Prompto's knees was startling, but he wouldn't let Noctis see. Instead, he took the pillow against his right side and set it by his right shoulder, expecting Noctis to lay down next to him. And why wouldn't he? He'd been doing it every night for the last few weeks, except when Prompto had made the obvious gesture to sleep out in the car. But being in pain reverted him back to the same needy child he felt like on the inside, and comfort was what he sought. Comfort just happened to be in the form of a midnight-haired prince with beautiful lips and a sharp nose.

To Prompto's surprise, Noctis did  _not_ settle down beside him; he reached for the pillow, muttered a quiet thanks, and set up a small pallet on the other side of the tent. Weird...why would he do that? Prompto wondered if Noctis was mad at him - there wouldn't be a logical reason, but...why else would he want to stay so far away?

"Er, Noct?"

"Yeah?" Noctis turned his head to the side, glancing at Prompto, who scrambled for an excuse.

"I...er...it's really hot in my shirt...mind helping me outta it?" Oh, great. As if that didn't sound like a one-liner…

The prince quirked an eyebrow, and Prompto could tell he was debating about cracking a joke. He didn't, however, settling on, "Yeah. Okay." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. The next moment, he scooted sideways over to Prompto and placed a warm hand on the back of Prompto's neck. "Ready to sit up?" Prompto nodded, and together they worked him upright. The hand on his neck didn't move for another full minute; instead it traced small circles along Prompto's skin at the nape of his hairline as Noctis stared evenly into Prompto's eyes. It was hard to get a read on what exactly was going through his best friend's mind, but Prompto knew whatever it was, Noctis was lost in thought. Finally, he removed his hand, sliding it down Prompto's back to the bottom hem of his shirt. It was then Prompto realized he wasn't wearing his vest - only the shirt beneath it. He hoped they hadn't cut it apart to mend him...that vest was really cool…

"Noct?"

"Yeah?"

They were nearly nose to nose now. Prompto could smell the hints of mint from Noctis' breath, and he immediately snapped his own mouth shut. What if he had morning breath? Or worse - sick breath? He turned his face forward, away from Noctis, and said, "My vest is in one piece, right?"

"Nah. We cut it up and used it to start the fire tonight."

"...Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm kidding." Noctis laughed. "Iggy washed it in the stream today. It's hanging up to dry. Said he didn't want it to stain."

"That's...that's good."

"Mhmm."

Prompto could still feel Noctis' stare on him. "You gotta quit making jokes like that when I'm vulnerable."

"Oh, you're  _vulnerable_ , now?" Noctis asked, just above a whisper. The way in which he spoke elicited tiny goosebumps up Prompto's arms and down his neck. He fought the urge to close his eyes and lean against Noctis like the way his body demanded him to.

"Y-You know what I mean." He carefully moved his arms up as high as he could, which was to say about halfway up his torso, when the pain in his shoulder demanded his attention. Prompto bit down on his lower lip, shook his head, and muttered, "Just do it."

Noctis made quick work about it, dragging the material up Prompto's spine and stretching it over his head. Gently, he slid the shirt down Prompto's arms. "Fuck."

Prompto wasn't sure at first what the prince meant by it until he lowered his arms and stared down at the left side of his body, where deep, discolored bruises littered his chest, ribs, hip bones…his entire shoulder looked a mix of purple and blue. There was some yellow, too, along the outer edges. "Fuck," he agreed, turning to look at Noctis, who jerked his head away and focused instead on his own hands, now tucked in his lap, fingers woven between the soft material of Prompto's shirt. He almost looked like he was shaking, but that'd be ridiculous, wouldn't it? "How long have I been out?"

"Day and a half-"

"Day and a half?" Prompto gasped. "Shit…" No wonder there was already some yellowing around the bruises… "I...I'm sorry."

Noctis finally looked at him again. "For what?"

"For slowing you guys down."

With a massive eye roll, Noct replied, "You kidding? We all needed a break after fighting a god. I mean...it was a  _god_. You think you're the only one who deserves a good rest after that?" With a sincere smile on his face, he scooted back over to his pallet. "Get some shut eye, blondie."

"Blondie?" Prompto blinked. "You've never called me that before."

"You want me to call you chocobutt instead?"

"For the last time, my hair does  _not_ look like a chocobo's butt."

Leaning back against his pillow, Noctis tucked his hands behind his head, Prompto's shirt still in hand. " _Kweh_."

Prompto snorted. " _Wark_." He was disheartened when he watched Noctis shut his eyes, determined to sleep on the opposite side of the tent. Only now, Prompto understood why; Noctis was afraid of hurting Prompto. It was obvious from the horrified expression on his face the moment he'd laid eyes on the bruising. And who could blame him? Prompto looked awful…

Felt awful, too.

Felt terrible for dragging the others down.

Felt responsible for why they hadn't moved on to Wiz's.

Felt lonely. Lonelier than he'd ever felt, because the one person who could make all the pain seem to disappear was too far away, even if he was just mere feet from Prompto's body.

He tried to fight it. Tried to lay back against the pillow pallet and close his eyes. Tried to pretend he could ignore the emptiness beside him. Yeah, he'd put the space between them, ever since the night Noctis...Prompto tried not to think about it, because thinking about it would only stir up old feelings. Feelings he couldn't control. His thoughts turned to Ignis and the discussion they'd had before reuniting with the others.

He knew where his emotions  _should be:_  as Noctis' crownsguard, and as his best friend. But Prompto knew that for all of the selflessness, there was a selfish part of him, deep inside his core, that still  _wanted_ the prince's attention, even though he knew it would be better to let it go. Because underneath it all, Prompto was just a man, captivated by another man, and he didn't know how long he could keep pretending that the electricity between them was due to some lightning orb.

And sweet Shiva, was it cold in this tent, or was it just him? Even surrounded by multiple blankets, Prompto couldn't get warm enough. He tried his best to make himself the center of a burrito of covers, but he still shivered, realizing what was wrong. He'd grown accustomed to the warmth of Noctis beside him.

Prompto gulped hard, his head pulsing and his body caving down to his basic needs. He rolled over on his right side, careful with the left, to see Noctis curled up on his side with his back to Prompto, chest rising and falling in a deep sleep. That guy could sleep through anything, couldn't he?

Slowly, Prompto took his time to sit upright, trying not to put too much pressure on his left side, and then he scooted quietly across the tent,being sure to drag along his pillow with him. He settled down behind Noctis, curled up along the prince's spine, and delicately draped his aching arm over Noct's torso. His nose settled against the nape of Noctis' neck, inhaling him, trying to memorize his scent. It was then he realized what Noctis had curled to his chest - Prompto recognized the material to his own shirt, still wrapped in a ball and pressed tightly against the prince's sternum. A small smile broke out across Prompto's face, and he shut his eyes, relishing in the warmth. "Goodnight, Noct," he whispered, and he dared, in his half-sleepy state, to press a soft kiss to the back of Noctis' neck. Just one, but it was enough.

* * *

"She's a messenger. A spirit - faithful to the Oracle."

A messenger from the gods. Now Prompto had heard everything. Standing behind Noctis, hands folded in front of him like a scolded schoolboy, Prompto had never felt so alone. There was a desperation in the way Noct's voice had strained out the word, "Luna" to Gentiana, and it did nothing to the chocobro's already damaged ego.

Prompto tilted his head to the side, glancing at Noctis. "For real?"

It was Gladio to step in between them, arms crossed, an almost complacent look to his face. "We're going beyond real now, pal."

Oh yeah...that was right. All of them had grown up in the citadel. They knew the legends way better than Prompto ever did. Even still...could it  _all_  be real? The myths about the True King and the Oracle? If Gentiana, a lady that could disappear and reappear at will, was anything to go off of...well, yeah. He supposed everything could be real.

Trying to feign a nonchalance he didn't have, Prompto watched Noctis crouch down to Umbra's height and remove Luna's journal from the pouch around the dog's neck. A knot formed in the blond's stomach as he looked over Noctis' shoulders and watched him tuck his head, running his fingers down the marked page.

' _My prayers are with you, Noctis.'_

As good as an 'I love you' in Prompto's book - but he knew he had no right to feel the way he felt as his eyes followed Noctis' hand for a pen.  _No right to be upset_ , he thought while Noctis wrote back. The handwriting was smudgy and scribbled, but Prompto could make it out just fine. ' _I received the blessing. Thank you, Luna.'_

It was like someone set a bomb off in Prompto's sternum, collapsing his lungs and sending sharp pain through his chest. Was this what betrayal felt like? Could Prompto even call it that? Everything inside of him felt ugly and cold, like someone had switched all of the light off within his optimistic mind. And though he knew he was completely irrational, Prompto had to turn away for a moment to collect himself.

"Let Luna know I'm okay," Noctis could be heard speaking to Umbra, "and that she won't have to wait much longer...We'll be together soon." The fluffy dog whined as if to answer before turning and taking off, away from the ranch. Noctis looked lost in thought

Prompto stood with his fingers fidgeting with his belt buckle, wishing he could just disappear.

"Lady Lunafreya's done well to keep the ring from falling into enemy hands," said Ignis.

"All we need to do is hit Altissia." He didn't know how he managed to keep his voice upbeat and positive. Not when the thought of seeing Noctis and Luna married ground harsh in his belly like stones sitting at the bottom of his stomach.

"That entails passage aboard a ship," Ignis replied, resting his hands on his hips. "Caem may serve us now as it did them then."

"The hidden harbor." Gladio nodded. "Hmph. Just might work. I'll have Iris set it up."

"In the meantime-" Prompto began.

"-We head into the storm," Noctis finished, determination shrouding his eyes. He no longer looked like that lost guy in the tent days ago clinging to Prompto's shirt like a lifejacket. The face he wore was that of a King, prepared to do whatever for his people. It gave Prompto chills down his arms and up his spine.

"Another day, another deity," he said. Noct's eyes caught his own, and for a moment, they both held each other's stares. It was like Noctis could see directly into Prompto's soul, but the blond didn't like the idea of that one bit, because he knew this jealousy left it crooked and bent. He turned his eyes away, to the chocobos, and added, "I'm gonna say goodbye before we head out."

"To the chocobos?" asked Gladio.

"Y-Yeah. You know me!" With a cheesy smile planted on his face, Prompto jogged away from the group, thankful he made up an excuse to get a moment to himself. His feet didn't stop until he made it to the Gysahl Greens station, purchasing enough for each chocobo in the pens. His heart skipped a beat when a hand touched his shoulder, and he nearly dropped his bundle of greens. Spinning around, he met the tender expression of Noctis, who offered his hands out.

"Want some help?"

"I-I got it."

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot to carry."

"Nah, it's-" A few greens tumbled out of Prompto's shaking arms and onto the ground. "-fine…" He crouched down at the same time as Noct, but thanks to his still bruised ribs, he wasn't as quick, flinching halfway to his goal. Noctis stared up at him, eyebrows knitted together, and then he gathered the fallen greens. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you're fine. You're still not all the way healed. If you need another day to rest-"

"Duuuude, I'm tired of resting!" Prompto whined, watching as Noctis stood, only a foot away from him now. The tension, whether it be one sided on Prompto's part or between the both of them, was suffocating. "It's just a couple of ribs. You don't need to worry about me. Nothing I can do but keep going, you know?"

"I guess…" The prince dipped his head. "Can...can I help you feed them?"

"The chocobos?"

"Yeah."

Even though he desperately wanted to be alone, he couldn't deny his prince a thing. It wasn't healthy, he knew, but no way was he about to deal with the repercussions of a disappointed Noctis right now. "Sure." He nudged toward the chocobo corral and smiled. "Let's go."

Together, they walked side by side to the fences, watching the chocobos line up to greet them and get their fill. Prompto watched out of the corner of his eye as Noctis calmly offered a deep blue chocobo a green, palm out, just like Prompto had taught him. The bird took the veggie with an excited  _kweh_ , and Noct's eyes lit up in pride.

"Not bad,  _highness_ ," Prompto laughed.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." The prince smiled an all out toothy grin - a rare sight nowadays.

Prompto nudged Noct in the side with his elbow. "Yeah. I think you are."

* * *

"More MT's."

"They're everywhere."

Prompto sighed, leaning against the boulder they'd taken refuge behind, trying desperately not to clutch his side. He didn't want the others to know his ribs were flaring in pain. They were so close to the final stretch; two checkpoints had already been reached. Noctis needed only to seek out one more tree to receive Ramuh's blessing, and he wasn't about to be the weakest link in their chain.

"Two of us should go in first as a distraction," said Ignis, already formulating a game plan. "Noctis and Prompto, you both have the long ranged advantage. Gladio and I will-" He paused, taking a good look at Prompto. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look a bit paler than prefered…"

"Just thirsty," Prompto lied, shaking his head. "I swear. I'm good to go."

"I shall take you at your word, then." Ignis nodded. "Does everyone agree to the strategy?"

They all nodded, and then Gladio and Ignis were off, charging into the front lines. Prompto watched the crease settle between Noctis' eyebrows.

"You really hate not getting dibs on the baddies, don't you?"

"Iggy's right. You look like you're about to keel over. Maybe you should sit this one out."

Not this again. Frustration boiled at the base of Prompto's throat, erupting in a snapped, "For the last time,  _I'm fine_." To prove it, he climbed up the rock's formation to the top, spotting a nearby MT soldier and summoning his gun.  _Pow, pow_! He hit it right between its glowing, red eyes. The mechanical suit made a  _clunk_ noise as it took damage, and the MT was blind within moments. Satisfied with proving himself, he turned his head back to gloat, only to find a blue shimmer of a Noctis-shaped hologram.  _Shink_! The sound of sword hitting metal made Prompto's head spin, and he found the blind MT now completely headless, Noctis smirking up at Prompto over the fallen body.

"Show off!" Prompto laughed.

"Would you have me any other way?" Noctis flashed a grin before warping across the field to aid Ignis.

 _No,_ Prompto thought. He wouldn't. He slid down the boulder and landed sloppily on his knees. Quickly, he found his next target - a frightening looking MT with a battle axe, charging in Gladio's direction.  _Bang_! He got the MT right behind the knee, knocking it off its center. Gladio swung his hunk of a sword and cut the stumbling soldier in half.

There was a part of Prompto, as he watched the MT fall to the ground with a lifeless  _plunk_ , that ached inside. He couldn't explain it. Well, maybe he could, but to admit anything out loud meant confirming his suspicions. His eyes moved to the leather wristband, which covered his biggest secret, and his heart began to race. Panic attacks never hit when convenient. He turned to look at all of the fallen MTs, stared as Noctis and Ignis worked together to cut the head off another. Prompto thought he might throw up at the sight, and his gag reflex agreed, which only caused pain to ricochet through his ribcage.

"Fuck…"

"Prompto!" Noctis' call sounded like it was at the other end of a long, pitch black tunnel. All Prompto could do was fall to his knees, clutching his side as he dry heaved over the pebbles and dirt beneath him.

"Highness, your left!" Ignis shouted.

Gunshots rang out, but not by Prompto's hand. He tore his eyes upward, fear kicking him in the gut as he saw Noctis grasping his right shoulder, crimson spilling between his fingers. Shot. Noctis had been shot.

"Noct!" Gladio shouted in concern as Ignis raced to Noctis' side and broke a potion over the wound.

"What were you thinking?" the advisor snapped.

"Dammit!" Noctis growled, summoning a one-handed sword and warping in the direction of the offending MT. He slashed quickly through the air, cutting off one arm, and then the other. He landed on his feet behind the MT and drove the sword through the MT's armor, gutting it. With a mechanical scream, the MT short-circuited and collapsed.

The battle was won, but judging by the looks on the mens' faces, one wouldn't have known. Ignis and Gladio were exchanging serious expressions as Noctis switched his sword out for his lightweight daggers and cast them out, warping in two jumps over to Prompto's side.

"Hey." He dropped to his knees and rubbed a soothing hand down Prompto's spine. "You okay?"

Prompto finally let loose, spilling the contents of his stomach, namely his breakfast, onto the ground. It took three heaves to let it all out. When he was through, he wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his glove and leaned back on his knees. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're-"

" _Noct_!" Gladio and Ignis had caught up, and the Shield wore agitation like it was a new fashion trend. "What  _the fuck_ was that?"

"What was  _what_?" Noctis snarled right back.

Ignis stepped in front of Gladio, placing a hand on the man's chest to stall him. "You were reckless." Though his voice was calm, it held disapproval and scolding.

"Don't go easy on him, Iggy," Gladio barked. "What you did back there coulda gotten you killed!"

"Do I look dead to you?" sneered Noctis.

"That ain't the point, smartass!" Pushing himself past Ignis, Gladio towered over Noctis and Prompto, even managing to shoot Prompto a scowl before turning his attention back to Noct. "The King didn't die so you could follow in his footsteps!"

Noctis didn't budge from Prompto's side. A darkness shrouded his expression. "Bring my father up again. I dare you."

"That's enough!" Ignis shouted, pulling Gladio back a few paces with nothing but sheer respect from Gladio. Everyone knew there was no moving that behemoth unless he wanted to be moved. "Gladiolus is right, Noct. Prompto was in no immediate danger. Your attention should have been on the battlefield."

"Really, guys," Prompto said, trying to lighten the mood, "fighting over little ol' me? I'm flattered…"

"And  _you_ ," said Ignis, setting his sights on Prompto, "should not have lied to us. If you weren't ready for combat, you should have said so."

"I...I know." Prompto hung his head, ignoring the pounding in his skull from an oncoming headache. "I just didn't want to slow everyone down…" This was all his fault. By trying to prevent dragging everyone down with him, he'd done just that. Damn it. Damn it!

"We can discuss this later," Ignis noted as he straightened his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "For now - Noctis. You have a mission at hand."

"Right." Noctis leaned closer to Prompto and asked, "You got it from here?" Prompto nodded, and Noctis stood, heading toward the path in the treeline that would take him to his final trial. Prompto waited until Noctis disappeared from view with Ignis behind him, before he dared glance at Gladio.

"I'm sorry-" he said quickly, already fearing the onslaught of Gladio's temper. "I shoulda said something."

"Damn right you shoulda." Gladio reached down and offered a hand to his friend. "But that doesn't excuse Noct from being a grade-A dumbass." He hoisted Prompto to his feet and set him steady before leaning against the boulder beside them. Silence dragged on between them, but Prompto wasn't sure what he should say, or if there was anything  _to_  say. It was Gladio to finally break the stalemate. "Your ribs still hurtin' ya that bad?"

"It wasn't just that," Prompto admitted. "I...I froze up. When you guys needed me the most, I choked."

He waited for Gladio to pop off and say something like, 'Not crownsguard material,' but what he received instead was a potion to the ribs and a firm smack on the back. "You took a real hit back there with Titan. The fact you're still walkin' around, pushin' on - well, that impresses the Hell outta me."

"Really?" The blond's eyebrows shot up. "You mean that, big guy?"

"Sure do. What don't impress me is Noct's holier-than-thou attitude about losing his concentration in battle. I know he's got a lot ridin' on his shoulders. Hell, we all do. But I told him he can't be gettin' distracted like that." Gladio bore his eyes into Prompto's. "You get what I'm sayin'?" When Prompto didn't answer, he continued, "You're his crownsguard first. His friend second. And whatever it is you are to him - that comes dead last."

"You know, I think I liked it better when Iggy told me off," Prompto quipped, crossing his arms slowly as not to agitate his ribs more. "I'll tell you what I told him; I know my place, alright? Noct's safety comes above mine. I'd take a hundred bullets for him. And yeah, what he did was reckless, but don't you think he'd do that for any of us? He's a good guy. He's just-"

"I'm gettin' really tired of goin' round in circles with you two." Gladio cracked his neck from one side to the other. "If Noct won't do it, you gotta."

"...Gotta what?"

"Lay down the law."

"...Meaning?"

"Don't play dumb. You both got hard-ons for each other, plain and simple. And it's startin' to work my last nerve. Either get it outta your system and move on, or shake it off. We don't have time for you two to be acting like idiots about it."

Prompto fell silent after that. He couldn't argue - didn't want to. Because just the smallest thought that Noctis could feel the same way he did left tingles in his stomach and a longing in his heart.

* * *

Sweat drenched Prompto's forehead as he shot down the final opponent. Across from them in a nearby hanger sat the Regalia, still as shiny and pretty as the day they'd left her at the Disc. It felt too easy, breaking into the Imperial base, but then again, the four of them weren't mere travelers. They were fine-tuned warriors, each of them - except for Prompto, but he knew he was getting the hang of this by now. Still, next to Gladio or Ignis, he paled in comparison on being a crownsguard. But Gladio's words stuck with him, and he wasn't about to show any signs of weakness. Not when the big guy still seemed pissed off.

"How's everyone?" asked Ignis. "Anyone in need of a potion?"

"Dude...that...was...HARDCORE!" Prompto exclaimed, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"I think that's a no, Specs," said Noct, sending Prompto a grin that made his heart soar.

They were on their way toward the Regalia in a heartbeat, Noctis in the lead, Prompto following close behind while Ignis and Gladio brought up the rear.

"Piece of cake, huh?" asked Prompto to the group.

"Hmph. This part is," replied Gladio.

"Inadvertent though it was, we dealt the Empire a crushing blow today," Ignis exclaimed. "The Marshall will be pleased to hear of this."

"Pretty sweet bustin' up that base." Prompto gasped. "Bust-a-base! I like the sound of that for this sorta thing. There's a base. We go in, and we bust it up! Bust-a-base!" He glanced around at his companions only to see the unamused glint in their eyes. "Whatever. I'm calling it that. You don't have to."

Noctis turned his head mid-sprint, cocking an amused smile toward Prompto. "I won't."

"It seems a bit...flippant," said Ignis.

Gladio chimed in, "Why not go for something a little more epic?"

It soothed Prompto to hear the big guy not as angry in his general direction. "Because I thought of it first. So, that's the name. Bust-a-base. Get used to it!"

"Easier said than done," Noctis countered, slowing down as they approached the Regalia. Prompto happily matched his pace, surprised when Ignis and Gladio stepped ahead of them. Maybe it was out of protection - they were the royal kick-asses, after all.

And there she was - their most prized possession, sitting there like some poor, caged animal at a zoo - if the zoo had been heavily fortified with machine guns and scary men in metal suits. It still felt too easy...Prompto couldn't explain it, but he had a strange feeling in his gut. Slowly, he turned around, and what he saw gave his heart a jumpstart. "Uhh...guyyyys?"

Approaching them from across the parking lot was a man dressed in white battle garments of the finest caliber. His hair was as silver as the moon in the sky, which only accentuated the grim, darkened expression across his face. Broad shoulders. Chiseled jaw line. A mechanical arm? Yeah, this guy had villain written all over him.

"Long has it been, Noctis."

"Ravus." Noctis stood rigid at once.

Prompto, to his credit, tried to stand tall like the rest of them - for half a second, and then he retreated to Noct's side, hand ready to summon his gun at a moment's notice.

"You receive the Storm's blessing, and yet-" Quick as a lighting strike, the man called Ravus drew his sword and held the tip to Noctis' throat, much to the chagrin and horror of the others. "-you know nothing of the consequences."

Noctis took a step back, eyes squinting, and the sword followed him.

"Watch it."

The sword was turned on Gladio's throat next, horizontally under his chin so that even the smallest of movements would slit the Shield's throat. Ignis made to summon his weapons, but Ravus threw his free hand up and commanded, "Be still. All of you." They had no choice but to obey.

"Not...good," Prompto whispered. Who the Hell was this guy? His outfit said Empire, but his sword...his sword looked Tenebrae. Prompto remembered the various weapons displayed in the royal training facility. They practically had weapons forged from every part of the world...but to his knowledge, even though Niflheim ruled over Tenebrae, they weren't sided with the Empire. So why…?

"Heir to a crown befitting of no other," Ravus began, drawing his mechanical arm up to his face and flexing the metal joints of his fingers. His eyes trailed menacingly toward Noctis. "Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the  _Chosen King_."

"Awful high and mighty for an Imperial rat," Noctis sneered. "Serving the enemy to hunt down  _Luna_!"

The blade still at Gladio's throat, Ravus thrust his metal arm out and seized Noctis by the throat. Prompto could only watch in horror. "I do not serve. I command!"

At the same time that Ravus threw Noctis to the concrete, Gladio spun away from the blade and darted out to protect the prince, rage flaring in those deep brown irises of his. Prompto helped Noctis to his feet, whispering, "I've got ya."

"The King's sworn Shield," Ravus spat, eyeing Gladio vehenemously.

Gladio puffed out his chest. "You better believe it."

"A weak shield protects naught." Ravus hoisted his sword over his head and struck down - Gladio summoned his broadsword with the flick of his wrist.

 _Alright_ , thought Prompto.  _He's got this!_

But Gladio didn't have it. The thinner, unassuming Ravus held his own against the behemoth-sized Shield, looking little more than annoyed as he held his blade one handed against Gladio's two beefy arms that held the sword keeping him from being split in half. Gladio was brought lower and lower until he was practically on his knees, and then Ravus caught Gladio off his balance and cast his blade to the side - Something blurred through the air past them all. Gladio's back hit the side of the Regalia with a profound  _thud_.

Prompto immediately ran to Gladio's side. "Shit, man."

"Hey!" Noctis shouted. "Wanna go? Let's do it!" Crystallized light burst from all sides of Noctis, producing phantom images of the divine weapons they'd managed to collect. Prompto glanced at Ignis, hoping the advisor would talk Noctis out of it, but all he did was keep a close eye on Ravus, analyzing the situation at hand.

"Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate," Ravus contemplated, his sword hand twitching.

No, not another fight. There was no way they could win against someone who took down Gladio the way Ravus had.

Suddenly, the dancing daggers and swords disappeared in a flash of white-blue light as a smooth, collected voice said, "I'd say that's far enough. A hand, Highness?"

Ravus dropped his sword immediately in the presence of none other than Ardyn Izunia. It was conflicting to say the least - the same man that burnt a hole in Prompto's stomach at the thought of their last meeting was also the savior of their current situation. It felt like taking a sponge bath with a cheap, unshaven whore.

"Not from you," Noctis growled.

"Oh, but I'm here to help." Ardyn spread his arms wide in a show of 'nothing to hide', but they all knew better.

"And how is that?" Ignis replied.

"By taking the army away." With a flashy show of teeth, Ardyn grazed his eyes over each and every one of them, landing lastly on Prompto. When their eyes met, it felt like the ground beneath Prompto's feet crumbled, and he forced himself to stay upright. There was an entertained gleam in the Chancellor's eyes.

"You expect us to believe that?" sneered Gladio.

Ardyn turned away from them, looking lost in thought. "When next we meet, it'll be across the seas." He then turned back to Noctis. "Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity, don't we?" His eyes fell on Ravus, who refused to look at the Chancellor, even for a moment. It sent Prompto's skin scrawling - who was this Ardyn that could intimidate the man who took down Gladio with a single arm's strength? "Fare thee well, Your Majesty." Ardyn raised his hand and waved Ravus on, shooing him like a fly. "And safe travels."

Ravus, the faithful lapdog, stormed away at once. It looked as if they were indebted to the Chancellor yet again, and not one of them were happy about it.

As the pair walked away, Prompto asked, "You guys...know that guy?"

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae...and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya."

Prompto glanced at Noctis, noting the way hegrit his teeth venomously. No matter where they went, no matter what they did, they would always be haunted by the Empire. Being on the road, Prompto had nearly forgotten just how dangerous their journey was. They had to bring the Empire down, including ArdynIzunia, whatever the cost.

* * *

_Just talk to him. What have you got to lose? You know...besides your friendship. His trust...our sanity...no, you know what? Just do it, Prompto. Open up to him. You're not getting anywhere twiddling your thumbs out here in the parking lot._

Prompto glanced up from his leaned position on the trunk of the Regalia, staring at the bright orange lights of the Motel. Seated just below the glowing sign on top of the building was Noctis, feet dangling over the edge of the roof, peering up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful tonight, but none of them shone as brightly as the prince beneath the orange backdrop.

"Evening," called Ignis, startling Prompto out of his thoughts. He glanced sideways to see the advisor holding a foam cup of Ebony from a nearby vending machine, buttons loose around the collar of his shirt: a rare sight. Ignis' eyes traveled to Prompto's previous musing at the top of the building, and a gentle smirk crossed his face. "Prince gazing, are we?"

"I-I...uh...I was just about to go talk to him."

"Indeed?" Ignis' eyes twinkled. "That sounds like a splendid idea. I rather think your council would do well for Noctis right now."

"That Ravus guy...they used to be close, didn't they?"

"When they were young, though never as close as Noctis as Lady Lunafreya. From what I hear, they were inseparable as children."

"Yeah?" A disappointed sound escaped Prompto's throat. He prayed silently to the gods Ignis didn't hear.

"Yes. Much like the two of you now."

"Let's face it, Iggy. There's no way in Hell I have a shot with…" His voice died away.

"We all deserve a spot of happiness at the end of the day," replied Ignis, taking a sip from his cup. "In the end, however, it all comes down to the choices we make."

"And...what is that choice, exactly?" Prompto laughed nervously.

"That is for you to decide for yourself. Sometimes, one's happiness comes at the expense of others, and other times we often must sacrifice our own happiness for the sake of the ones we love. Although, on the rare occasion, what we want and what we need are the same thing."

"No offence, but you're confusing the Hell outta me."

"My apologies," Ignis said.

"No, uh...it's cool. I guess I just...need to sort this out on my own, you know?"

"Indeed, I do. And whatever your decision, remember: you need never rely on silence alone."

"Thanks, Iggy."

"You're quite welcome."

Prompto slipped off the back of the Regalia and inhaled a shaky breath, heading his way toward the ladder on the side of the building that would take him to Noctis. He hesitated only once, his fingers wrapped around the rung closest to the height of his face.  _Even if you can't tell him how you feel about him, you can at least get him to understand you're not as weak as he thinks. Noct doesn't have to worry about me all the time. He's never been like this before..._ and that's maybe what scared Prompto the most. He'd never forgive himself if Noctis was captured, hurt, or killed because he was too busy worrying about Prompto.

Up the ladder he climbed, swallowing down his nerves, and when he got to the top, he bit the inside of his cheek.  _Here we go…_

Appearing cool and collected on the outside, Prompto skipped his way over toward Noctis, startling the prince out of his thoughts. Casually, Prompto sat down beside him, tucking one leg up over the other and flashing Noctis a sincere smile. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much," Noct replied. "Just chillin'." An obvious lie from the beginning? Who did Noct think he was trying to fool?

"Hmm. Cool." Prompto knew not to call him out on his bullshit, but he didn't know where to go from here. A small sigh escaped his throat as Prompto dipped his head. How was he ever gonna get it all out there?

Luckily, Noctis picked up on Prompto's hesitation. "That was one Hell of a day, huh?"

Understatement of the century. "Yeah. But it was fun." Shit, maybe fun wasn't the right word. "Everyday's fun. Even when we're almost getting ourselves killed." Well, he was already rambling...might as well go with it. "I never imagined it'd work out like this. That I'd get to go on an adventure with you guys." And that was the truth. This road trip had been about Noctis' engagement to Lady Lunafreya. He had no idea when they'd started out that he'd realize all of the feelings he'd shared toward Noctis were…

"Who would've thought, huh?" Noctis replied, still obviously vexed by whatever had been on his mind before. Probably Lady Luna...gods, Prompto felt like such an idiot up here all of a sudden.

"So, how long have we been friends, now? Let's see," he thought about it, "beginning of highschool...so that's...five years?" Five years of bad puns and late night video game tournaments and talking about who the cutest girl in school was. Five years of friendship that could easily go down the drain if Prompto didn't handle this right.

"Yeah, but we've known each other way longer than that. Ever since elementary school, right?"

"Huh? You still remember that?" Prompto felt the tips of his ears begin to burn. The thought of Noctis remembering him as the chubby kid from class with the shirts that never quite covered his belly...now  _that_ was embarrassing.

"Could hardly forget being gawked at," Noctis smirked, quirking up an onyx eyebrow.

Prompto laughed. "Well, ya know, it isn't exactly easy being in the presence of royalty." Yeah, even back then, Noctis had been the sun in Prompto's universe, and he was just a planet drawn in by his orbit. One of several planets, and not the most important. But Noct had still noticed him, right? Hopefully, it wasn't out of pity.

"-And when we did meet in highschool," Noctis continued, ignoring him, "you pretended it was the first time."

"Yeah." Prompto crossed his arms, feeling vulnerable. "The first time I worked up the nerve to say something." Because even then, though he hadn't known it at the time, Noctis was special to Prompto in ways others weren't. He was everything Prompto had wished he could be: confident, handsome, noticed by people. "Feels just like yesterday."

Noctis slipped one arm between them, leaning on it, closing the space between them slowly. "You should've said something sooner."

It took Prompto by surprise; blood pulsed into his cheeks, darkening them. "Oh, Noct." He tried to play off his embarrassment. "You just wouldn't understand." The look in Noctis' eyes said, 'then help me understand.' And Prompto wanted to. So, he continued. "Back then, I was…" But the words got caught in his throat, and he looked shyly away. "Never mind." How could he explain how insignificant he was back then? How he'd tried to befriend Noct, only to trip over a stupid pole and find himself on the ground at Noctis' feet. Maybe Noctis didn't remember that part, but Prompto sure did. 'Heavy' the prince had called him before helping him to his feet and taking off down the road.

Maybe this was all a bad idea…

"Hey," Noct said, "you can't just stop halfway."

Damn it...he was right. "Yeah," Prompto laughed, "I-I know." He took a deep breath in. "...I used to be super shy. Couldn't talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends. At least, not real ones." It had been the loneliest of childhoods until he'd worked up the courage to talk to Noctis on equal terms. "I was always alone. And there were times when I felt...well - worthless." He paused, waiting for Noctis to tease him like he usually did when something deep and profound was said.

"That's what's been bugging you?" Noctis asked, surprising Prompto. He was actually taking an interest. Man, Noct was a Helluva guy.

"I mean," Prompto replied, trying to elaborate, "when you look at me, you wouldn't think that I'm anything more than a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky joker." He'd put on many masks to hide his true self from the world, because no one seemed to like who Prompto really was. But there were times when he could let his real self poke through in front of Noctis and not feel judged. Really, could he say the same about anyone else? "But that isn't the real me." He swallowed a thick lump in his throat. "Behind all the quips and laughs...I'm a mess of hang-ups. I've always felt inferior to you guys. I'm not royalty, and I'm not strong. I'm nothing, really."

Word vomit. That's what he was made of right about now. Why the Hell was he telling this to Noctis? What good would it do? He was supposed to come here to prove his strength, and all he was doing was showing his weaknesses. But Noctis simply sat quietly, letting him talk. So talk, he did.

"Unlike Gladio, I'm not good with people." He thought of Gladio's way with women and connection to the hunters they met around the area. "The way he connects with them, he's operating on a different level. - Unlike Ignis, I'm not smart. And I can't cook to save myself." Which really sucked, because there were times when he'd get a real craving for seafood…

He turned to Noctis again.

"But when we hang out, it's so much fun. I forget what I'm not. Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and I remember that I don't belong." He never thought he'd have to take his crownsguard duties seriously. Prompto truly thought they'd sleep in some hotels, make bad decisions on what to watch on TV, and make it to Altissia to meet Lady Lunafreya. Daemons, Imperial fleets, Ardyn Izunia, the gods...these were all things Prompto hadn't foreseen. But he'd do it all again - take every injury for Noct. "But I want to. Every moment, I'm desperate to earn my place. To prove that I'm good enough." Yet, every time he tried, Noctis would worry and fuss over him like he was that fat child back in school. Maybe...maybe that's all the potential he could live up to.

"Think what you will," said Noctis, nudging Prompto in the side. "But...I think you're good enough for me."

Prompto blinked. Once. Twice. Processed the words. His head spun around. "So you really think I'm doing okay?"

"Yeah I do." Noctis smiled thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. "Anything else?"

Anything else? There was so much Prompto wanted to say. To confess. But just like earlier, the words fell short of his lips, and he settled on, "Uh, no. Nothing at all. I'm sorry I got so 'real' all of a sudden."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser?"

"Huh?" Prompto laughed. "Why? You mad, bro?" He paused. "Seriously, though...thanks for making time for this loser." Leaning back on his hands, Prompto swung his feet lazily back and forth off the roof. "Feels good to get that off my chest." At least it was one thing less to worry about. After all this worrying in his head, Noctis actually looked to Prompto as an equal. It felt...good. Hell, it felt amazing.

"Happy to hear."

Nervously, Prompto pushed himself up to stand, swaying his arms, working out his nerves. He almost convinced himself he could leave. In fact, he took a few steps back toward the ladder to do just that, but then he paused, looking back over his shoulder to find Noctis staring directly at him.

"So, uh…" Damn curiosity. "You're really gonna do it, then? Marry Lady Luna?" And just like that, jealousy pricked him like a needle.

He noticed Noctis' hesitation before he answered, "Yeah. I-I mean...it's already been arranged. I can't just  _not_ do it."

Prompto knew he should keep his mouth shut, but… "But treat's nixed, remember?" Quickly he added, "'Course, I mean, she's every guy's dream. I get wanting to keep it going." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his wristband scape against his skin, reminding him of the tattoo beneath it. The one Noct knew nothing about. How could he give Noctis shit about Luna when Prompto wasn't being one hundred percent honest with him? "I just…"

Noctis looked like he was struggling with words, too. He fidgeted restlessly with his glove. "Even if the treaty fell through…" Noct sighed. "This marriage could help Lucis. I have a duty as prince to do what I can for the people." His words sounded stiff, more automatic than genuine, as if he'd been practicing them long before now.

Finally, Prompto asked the question he'd wanted to know since this road trip began. "Is it what  _you_ want, though?"

"Does what I want matter?"

The blond's eyebrows shot up, stunned. "Well, yeah. I think your happiness is important." Shit, that sounded way too personal. "We all do."

"It's not like I  _don't_ want to," Noctis continued, searching for the right words. "But it's been a constant goal in my head since we left Insomnia. Get to Altissia. Marry Luna. That's been the goal this whole time. She's the Oracle, and I'm the 'Chosen King' - whatever the Hell that even means…"

Prompto shifted in place, playing with his leather wristbands to keep himself busy. "So you want to. Huh…" He nodded. "R-right. Makes sense."

"You don't have to look so disappointed," Noctis teased, but it was obvious a tension was building between them unlike before. This one felt tight and passive aggressive.

"It's kinda hard not to be," said Prompto, an edge to his tone. "Think it's easy hearing your best friend isn't exactly  _happy_ about the idea of his own wedding? And after…"

"After?"

That was it. One word, one question was all it took to snap Prompto like a rubber band. "Just what the Hell's been going on between us, Noct?" He glanced down to his feet, refusing to look Noctis in the eye. Not yet. Not until he got it out. "We're tiptoeing around each other, pretending that we don't sleep  _together_  at night - that the morning in the car never happened. And then you go and get yourself hurt all 'cause of me. Tell me - how the Hell am I supposed to feel?"

"I…" Noctis' mouth dropped open. "We...were just screwing around back in the car, man. You know, like we always do. - And as for getting hurt, it's just a scratch. Big deal. Gotta look out for my best friend." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Prompto, though.

"Screwing around?" Prompto held onto those two words as they cut through him like one of Noct's blades. "That what you call it? Come on, dude. You  _know_ about my...my  _preferences_ , okay?" Anger boiled inside of him. "Are you saying that you were just fucking with me?"

Noct's face fell in disappointment. "When you put it like that…no, that's not what I'm saying, okay? I just…" He paused. "Wait. Are you saying...you liked it?" The prince arched a brow at him.

"I-I...uh…" Prompto flushed beet red. There was no lying - Noctis would know in a heartbeat. "A little." And there it was - his confession. It was so small - only two words, but it got the message across.

He figured he'd be rejected. That Noctis would laugh it off and tell Prompto to go get a room with his hand. That he was flattered, but no.

To his surprise, Noctis took a moment before standing up, taking a gentle step toward Prompto. "...What? Only a little?" He flashed a coy grin meant for teasing, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Seemed like more to me, if memory serves." And then his lips curled back in a smug grin.

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit.

Was this real? Was Noct...was he flirting with him? Openly? After his admission of…?

"H-Hey," Prompto began, taking one careful step back and pointing an accusing finger at Noctis. " _You_ started it. C-Crawling in the back seat, remember? 'Wanna pet your chocobo?'"

Noctis snorted an indigent laugh unworthy of a king. "Are you five? Does it even matter who started it?" He took one step closer, and then another. Prompto didn't know how to react, so he kept backing up until his shoulder blades met the heat of the neon-orange Motel sign. He stopped just short of it, gulping. He'd run through a thousand different scenarios in his head, but this one - being backed into a corner by Noctis - this was reserved for his intimate alone time in the shower.

"N-Noct?"

"I mean, it happened," Noctis continued, voice growing quieter by the moment as he stepped into Prompto's personal bubble. "You want me to take it back? Apologize for it?"

Prompto shook his head. "No," he whispered. The motel sign's lights danced over Noctis' face, showing off every handsome feature he possessed. "I-It's fine."

Noct stood so close, Prompto could practically see his heartbeat pulsing against his throat. "I didn't mean to get so carried away that day, Prom. I just...I was having a lot of fun, you know?"

It was the wrong thing to say to a tension-riddled Prompto backed into a literal corner. Especially one on the defensive. And though Noctis might have meant it in a purely innocent sense, it didn't come out quite so. "Glad to know having fun at my expense is still trending." Prompto crossed his arms. "And, for the record, I don't think I was the  _only_  one feeling the pressure." He stared hard at the prince, daring him to try and deny it. "And...if that's all that it was... _fun_...then...then you really should lay off."

Noctis raised both eyebrows at once, obviously frustrated. There was something so gratifying in striking a chord within Noct when it felt like he was unreachable. "I thought we knew each other better than that." He sounded hurt. Good. Maybe he deserved to feel hurt for once. "Prompto-" Noctis huffed in frustration. "You think I was using you?"

"I dunno," Prompto admitted quietly, his arms dropping to his sides. "I...maybe? Look, I just don't know what's  _you_ and what's some kind of experiment because you're nervous about Luna and…" He tucked his head out of sheer awkwardness.

Something soft touched the tip of his chin - Noct's thumb and forefinger, he realized, holding him in place. Prompto dragged his eyes up, though he didn't dare move the rest of his head. "Prompto," Noctis whispered, thumb swiping over to trace the side of his jaw. "Even if I...even if...Things are complicated."

"Complicated," Prompto repeated, heart slamming away inside his chest. "Sounds about right." Then it hit him. "Wait. Are...are you saying…?"

Noctis inched closer, nearly nose to nose with him now, his hand slipping from Prompto's chin to the side of his neck, holding him in place. Determination spread across Noct's features. Prompto didn't know how to react - didn't know if he should say something, remain silent, or run off screaming. The last one seemed stupid, but he was seriously considering it, because there was no way this was real. This was one of his dreams again. Had to be…

With his free hand, Noctis pulled Prompto closer at his waist, dispelling all space between them now. Hip rested against hip. Prompto flexed his sweaty palms at his sides, daring to pinch himself to make sure this was real - owww. Yeah, it was.

"Noct…"

"Yeah?" The prince looked like he was on the edge of some grand decision, but he was holding himself back.

Prompto's lower lip quivered, his eyes set on Noct's pretty, pink lips he desperately wanted to taste. "I g-get that you're a prince, but...at what point do you get to let yourself  _live_?"

Noctis laughed, almost bitter. "I'd like to know that myself." His warm breath ghosting against Prompto's mouth, so close, caused Prompto to tilt his head automatically to the left, eyes fluttering between open and shut as Noct's thumb dusted over his neck carefully. Gods of Eos, this was torture…

"N-Noct-" Velvet-textured lips brushed against his own, experimental and cautious. Goosebumps scattered down Prompto's arms and up his spine. Reality shifted. All that existed was on this rooftop. It would be so easy to give in, press his lips back against Noct's and solidify this burning desire. And by Shiva, he wanted to…

 _If either one of you don't have your full attention on the danger we find ourselves in-_  
You're his crownsguard first.  
His friend second.  
And whatever it is you are to him - that comes dead last.

Prompto pulled back suddenly, eyes as wide as saucers as he took in Noctis' startled expression. "Prom? Are you okay-"

"I can't do this." He slipped out of Noctis' arms, sidestepping in the direction of the ladder. "I'm sorry, Noct. I just can't." He managed to make it to the ladder, though the walk to it felt like the world was turning in on itself. He got halfway down before he released and jumped the rest of the way, taking deep breaths as he leaned against the side of the building, ignoring the nagging sensation to go back and explain himself.

A single tear dripped down the side of his face - it caught him off guard, and he swiped at it aggressively. He'd be damned if he let anyone see him like this. He swallowed down his feelings of regret and was relieved when he turned the corner toward the parking lot to find Ignis purchasing food from the diner across the street. Prompto stuffed his hands into his pockets, bite down on his tongue to stifle the urge to cry, and shuffled his way to the diner, peeking his head in the door.

"Hey, man. Got a moment?"

Ignis nodded, excusing himself from the counter, where four boxes of takeout rested, ready to be taken home. When he reached the door, he shared a concerned expression with the blond. "Yes?"

"Can I, uh, borrow the keys?"

Ignis looked him over. "You don't plan to  _drive,_  do you?"

"Nah...just wanna listen to some tunes."

Reading him like a book, Ignis asked, "Would you like to talk about it?" Prompto shook his head. With a nod, Ignis reached into his pockets, fished out the Regalia's keys, and handed them over. "Don't leave the engine running too long, or you'll wear the battery down."

"You got it. -And, um...I'm not really hungry," he said, nudging toward the food. "Put mine in the mini-fridge?" Eagerly, he retreated out of the diner and back across the road, shoving the key into the car door. He glanced up once to the orange-neon motel sign, finding the space bare. Noctis was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, Prompto threw himself into the driver's seat and slammed the door. It wasn't good for the car, but it damn sure was good for his soul.

He tossed the keys into the cupholder; music was the last thing he needed right now. Everything on the radio would only remind him of Noctis - he knew that already.

"Fuck." He slammed his hand down on the edge of the steering wheel. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The horn blared, and he jumped, blushing the color of a ripe tomato. Sighing, Prompto leaned the front seat back and curled up on his side. There was no way he was going back to the motel room tonight. No way he could look Noctis in the eyes. No way he could sleep next to him knowing he could have had everything he wanted, but he threw it all away.

For duty.

For fucking King and Country.

Because he'd made a sworn promise when he'd joined the crownsguard that fateful day back in Lucis to protect Noctis at all costs.

Just because he was doing his fucking duty didn't mean it hurt any less. Exhaustion strangled him, and Prompto wanted to give in - to not feel anything for just a little while. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he felt a new tear drip down his cheek. He rubbed it away, thinking only of Noctis. Of the rooftop. Of how wonderful it had felt to be so close to someone he…

 _loved_.

* * *

**A review would be the greatest gift! Thank you for reading!**   
**~The Misters**


	9. Fractured

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the absence in updates these last few months. MistahRoi and I have been going through a lot, and we needed to focus on our real life situations. But we're back, and hopefully, we can keep to a good update schedule in the future!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Celia, who always believes in us, even when we don't believe in ourselves.**

**~MrB**  
  
BETA LOVE TO THE AMAZING LONDONSLEGEND!  


* * *

**I just need enough of you to dull the pain**

**Just to get me through the night till we're twins again**

**'Til we're stripped down to our skeletons again**

**'Til we're saints just swimming in our sins again**

**And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on**

**Up above our heads droning on and on and on**

**Keep making trouble 'til you find what you love**

**I need a new partner in crime and you shrug**

**~"Twin Skeleton's (Hotel in NYC)" by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
Fractured**

* * *

Noctis stood stark still, unable to move. The wind howled in his ears, but he barely registered it. His hands were numb - so was his tongue. It felt like lead weighted in his mouth, rendering him speechless.

 _What just happened?_ He could barely comprehend it. Somehow, someway, he'd let himself become vulnerable for half a moment - had lowered his guard enough to show his true feelings to the one person in the world he thought would never judge him. And yet...yet, how had this gone so horribly, indescribably wrong?

Noct began to pace. He wasn't in control of his legs; they just moved of their own accord, this way and that, scuffing his boots along the top of the roof. The bright, neon sign radiated heat from its lighting, but not one bit of Noctis could sense the warmth. He felt as hollow and dark as the day Insomnia fell, but worse, because Prompto no longer stood by his side. He was gone, down the side of the building, walking across the street toward the diner.

As if he hadn't crashed into Noctis' psyche like a speeding car moments before.

As if he hadn't rejected him.

 _Shit_.

"Shit," Noctis whispered, mimicking his thoughts. "What the Hell was I…" He  _knew_ it was a stupid idea, cornering Prompto the way he had. But, at the same time, it never crossed his mind that, should he do it, he would be thrown into the abyss of a broken heart without so much as a ladder of hope. He'd only kept himself away from the edge for fear of hurting Prompto.

 _Idiot. I'm such a fucking idiot._ Why had Noctis assumed Prompto would want him back? He felt less like a prince and more like those sickening school girls he'd turn down in junior high. His stomach squeezed tightly in his abdomen, his palms were sweaty, and he had the sudden urge to vomit.

Prompto didn't want him.

Prompto didn't  _want him._

"Shit," he said again, casting out his arm and summoning his pair of daggers. He slung them over the edge of the roof and phased to them, gripping around the handles at the same time that his eyes danced over the horizon. Again - and again - he threw his blades, moving closer to the ground each time, but also further away from the motel. From the buildings. From civilization. Noctis wanted - no,  _needed_ to be alone with his thoughts. There was no way in Hell he could form a coherent sentence, much less a thought, if he returned to their motel room now. No doubt Gladio would be there, and Noctis...he couldn't deal right now.

Over and over again he slung his daggers until the lights of the town faded, and only the moon provided sight in the darkened terrain. His last and final magical shift landed him on top of a cliff, where he stared out over the valley and dispelled his daggers completely.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he reached for it instinctively, nearly hoping to see Prompto's name light up on the screen. Instead, it was a message from Ignis.

' _Are you safe?_ '

Noctis rolled his eyes, debating whether or not he wanted to text back. His thumb hovered over the touchscreen keyboard, but he couldn't bring himself to reply.  _Let them worry a minute,_ he thought, knowing it was selfish. He stowed his phone back in his pocket, guilt already welling up inside his gut.

This wasn't Ignis' fault.

No, but there was no doubt in his mind that Ignis wouldn't send a text like that if he didn't have some clue what was going on. Damn Prompto and his big mouth...this had nothing to do with the others. Right? This was between the two of them. What right did Prompto have to let Ignis in on any of it?

Of course, it wasn't like the guys hadn't figured it out. If Gladio's 'pep talk' was anything to go off of, Noctis was surely one blow up away from throwing all of his cards on the table and telling everyone to mind their own business.

His thoughts turned angry, and they focused entirely on Prompto.

Prompto, who always had Noct's back, even when he shouldn't have. Prompto, who cared more than any of them. Prompto, who slaved away under pain and stress with a smile, determined to make everyone happy. Prompto, his best friend, and yet something more. Something Noctis couldn't deny, even with this hole in his heart.

"Why do I have to be so…" Noctis growled, irritated. Why couldn't his feelings for Prompto be simple, like how it was between himself and Ignis or Gladio? Why was he even considering things with Prompto when he had Luna to think about? Why was he so  _selfish?_

But the biggest question of all swirling around in his brain was: why did Prompto reject him?

All of the signs - had he misread them?  _All_  of them?

"Dammit!" Noctis summoned his broadsword and swung it wildly into the boulder's surface. The rocky terrain beneath him cracked, echoing down the ravine below. Eyes wide, Noctis stared down at the fissure beneath his feet. He'd never been what anyone would call 'physically strong.' Noctis was nimble, made for stealth. He guessed being a prince with otherworldly powers had its advantages…

Suddenly, he had the urge to drive his blade into anything - everything. With a twisted smirk, Noctis hurled his sword over the edge of the cliff and delighted in the rush he felt when he phased to it, falling to the ground below, the wind whipping in his hair. It was the first time the feeling registered against his skin, and he revelled in it.

Quickly, he gripped the hilt and sent the sword sideways into the body of the cliff. Like a daredevil, he let himself fall just a bit further before he phased and reappeared with the sword as it dug into the thick rock, catching him before he plummeted the rest of the way down.

Noctis' blood pumped in his eardrums and throat - an adrenaline spike, no doubt, begging him to choose caution. But the rest of Noctis begged for more. He found his mind numb, his body pulsing with life, and he wanted more. Anything to get rid of the blue eyes he saw every time he closed his eyelids. Anything to dispel this emptiness.

A family of coeurl could be spotted in the distance beneath the moonlight glow.  _Their mistake_ , Noctis thought,  _being out here at the same time as me._ Noctis wasn't a killer by want, only by necessity, but tonight he wanted nothing more than to drive his blade into any creature that crossed his path.

He could hear Ignis' voice nagging him in the back of his mind:  _It is dangerous to travel at night._

It was also dangerous to trust a heart to anyone.

With that thought solidified in his mind, Noctis phased down to the ground and traveled on foot across the wet earth - had it rained recently? Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered. Not the chill in the air or the phone now buzzing like a lighting bolt in his pocket, sending jolts against his ass cheek. Only the light on his jacket mattered. Only the way his boots slapped against the damp earth and the coeurl ahead scampering at the sound, ears perked in high alert.

They didn't stand a chance.

One moment, Noctis was hurtling through the air - a blip of blue and sonic speed. The next, his daggers were slicing through flesh. It took him all of ten seconds to take down the six coeurl, making easy kills of them all. He didn't think as he worked, only focused on the here and now. It felt exhilarating not to think.

Blood splattered the already soggy dirt, and the wind picked up in Noctis' ears. He checked the time on his phone, ignoring the five missed calls from Ignis and the text from Gladio.

Two hours? Had it really been that long?

It was like being reminded of the time took its toll on the prince; sleepiness drowned him, settling into his joints and muscles. The pain was still there, yes, but coated with a thick layer of exhaustion that had Noct's body begging for a warm bed and a place to rest his head.

Just as Noctis pressed the dial button to call Ignis back, he heard a large groan from behind. Phone still pressed to his ear, he turned, eyes widening at the portal opening up twenty feet away. An arm the size of the Regalia protruded up out of it, thick and leathery.

" _Noct?_ " Ignis answered, his voice crisp and concerned. " _Are you alright? Where are you-"_

"Uhh, Iggy...I gotta call you back," Noctis muttered, stowing his phone in his back pocket, unsure if he'd pushed the 'End Call' button. His arm shot out, retrieving his axe from his magical arsenal of weapons. "Greeeaaat. Just my luck."

The Red Giant towering over him said nothing in return; of course, why would the beast reply?

Shit. Noctis had never taken on one of these things on his own. His thoughts turned to phasing right before the giant swept its arm across the ground, causing the earth to shake and sending Noctis off balance. He acted on instinct, casting his axe out toward the Giant and phasing to it just as its blade sunk into the arm of the beast. "Shiiiiiit!" It barely dented the hardened exterior, and Noctis found himself sliding down the belly of the beast, toward the massive feet that could no doubt crush him in an instant. On a dime, Noctis turned his body out, threw out his axe, and phased away - but not far enough. The beast thrust its hand out and grabbed him mid-air, its massive fingers curling around Noctis and constricting him.

Noct could feel the wind being crushed out of him, and he panicked. Never before had he found himself alone and vulnerable - fear flooded his system. No way. This wasn't how this was gonna end -

"Nooooct!"

A javelin flew by Noct's head and skidded across the Giant's breast plate.

"Ignis?"

Noctis whipped his head around just as a lighting bolt crashed down on the Giant's head, forcing it to release Noctis. He dropped to the ground with a  _thud_ , but he was alive, and that was something.

"Of all the infantile, ludacris feats," Ignis was muttering, dashing to Noctis' side and slamming a potion down onto his leg. A wave of icy healing washed over the prince, and he pulled himself up to his feet, nearly tempted to throw his arms around his advisor. He stifled the urge when the groaning of metal caught his attention, and he grabbed Ignis around the wrist and phased them both a good ten feet away, and then another, and another, until they were finally out of the beast's sight. With a final phase, they both tumbled into the mud, Ignis on his stomach and Noctis on his back beside him, gasping in the cool, night air, thankful for being alive.

"Holy Hells," Noctis laughed in shock. "We're alive."

"No thanks to you," Ignis muttered, pushing himself up so that his chin wasn't resting in mud. His glasses lain askew, and his hair was mildly disheveled, which was to say, for Ignis, too messy for his liking. "What in Bahamut's name were you thinking going out alone?"

"I…" The young prince felt humility wash over him as reality hit him like a splash of cold water. "I-I…" He didn't have an excuse. Not one. "I wanted to be alone," he said lamely.

"Yes, well, do us all a favor and next time be alone somewhere where there isn't Red Giants meandering about!"

"Iggs, I'm sor-"

"-Sorry will not  _begin_  to cover it, Noctis." Ignis glared in his direction, a mixture of hurt and dismay fractured across his face. That's when Noctis knew he'd crossed a line. Silence engulfed the conversation, swallowing it whole, until Ignis finally mumbled, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah," Noctis whispered, ashamed of himself. "You too."

* * *

The trek back to the motel was a quiet one, leaving Noctis alone with his own thoughts once again. He couldn't believe how childishly he'd acted in his fit of embarrassment towards Prompto. He was a  _prince -_ no. A king. Kings didn't wander off on their own and nearly get themselves killed over a broken heart. At least, he'd never heard his dad mention doing anything so reckless in his youth.

When the two stumbled in, covered in mud and grime, Gladio stared at them from his spot atop the bed, chopsticks full of noodles halfway to his lips. He set them back down inside his take out container, raised a thick eyebrow, and said, "Food was gettin' cold. Where'd you two get off to?"

Ignis said nothing as he proceeded to remove his boots and jacket. Noctis slumped into the sunken in chair next to the window, anxious and guilty.

"Noct's other half comin'?"

The question sliced a painful reminder of rejection into Noctis' heart. "Like I care," he grumbled.

"I believe he's fallen asleep in the car," Ignis replied curtly, shooting Noctis a withering expression.

Gladio shifted his gaze between Ignis and Noctis before asking, "Anything I should know?"

Noctis couldn't take the heat from Ignis' glare and shot back to the room, "Nothing that's any of your business. I'm gonna go shower." He pushed himself up out of the chair.

"S'cuse me," Gladio quipped back, "I didn't realize our  _princess_ was gonna be so prissy tonight."

Unable to find a good comeback, Noctis settled on slamming the bathroom door aggressively, uncaring of the way it caused the entire door frame to rattle.

* * *

The morning sun came with even more problems. Noctis had been lucky enough that Ignis bunked with Gladio, leaving Noctis alone in his bed meant for two. When he rolled over in his sleep-induced lull, he almost expected to find the warmth of a familiar body next to him, but he was reminded by the cold sheets that Prompto had slept in the car the night before.

Hurt filled him up all over again. Guilt came in waves, but that hurt never left him - not even in his dreams the night before. Prompto might as well have unloaded his pistol in Noctis' sternum - it probably would have hurt less. His ribcage even stung - of course, that was possibly due to the small bursts of silent crying he did last night. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

In between his sleepy state, he heard murmuring from the bathroom, and out of curiosity, he strained to listen, fearing it might be Prompto. But it wasn't the gunman. Gladio's burly voice carried, even at a whisper.

"-gotta do this, Iggs. I can't call myself a Shield unless I do."

"Noctis needs you  _here,_ Gladio," Ignis could be heard, strained but careful with his choice of words. "We all do."

"Here I've been givin' Prompto shit about upholding his duties, and I couldn't even hold my own against Ravus. The next time we've got our backs up against the wall, it's my job to protect. How am I supposed to do that if I can't even…" Gladio trailed off. "I'm a shitty Shield, as is."

"Hmph. You have a love for alliteration, but that doesn't make your words true. - Noctis is more vulnerable than ever."

"And you were able to keep him safe last night, right? Listen, Iggy. I know you got this. But I don't. You gotta let me do this, or my head isn't gonna be screwed on straight."

After a full minute of silence, Ignis sighed. "At least stay with us until we make it to Cape Caem."

Noctis didn't hear the rest. His mind drifted off back to sleep, not fully comprehending what he'd just heard. It wouldn't be until later that he'd remember it again, wondering if it was just some hazy dream.

* * *

"You've packed all the provisions?"

"Potions, ethers, and the dude at the counter even cut me a deal on a couple of elixirs. Check and check."

"All that's left is to wake up sleepin' beauty over there."

"Let him sleep, Gladiolus. He won't be much help in the state he's in."

The next time Noctis awoke, it took him all of five seconds to register that the curtains were drawn, and the morning sun was shining down on his face. Only a few seconds after that did his eyes focus, and he met the puffy stare of Prompto, stationed closest to the door, Ignis and Gladio to his right and left, their backs turned to the bed. The moment Noctis' eyes met Prompto's, the blond jerked his gaze down to the floor.

"C-Come to think of it, I probably should go check and make sure we settled up with the innkeeper."

Their eyes met again and this time, in a flourish of embarrassment, Noctis grabbed up the pillow next to him and rolled over, covering his face with it. "Geez, you guys are loud," he grumbled, purposefully drawing the attention of the others. "If you're planning on letting a guy sleep, you're doing a crappy job of it."

"See, Iggy? You coddle him too much," Gladio said, boots stomping across the floor. The next moment, Noctis felt the icy rush of cold as the covers were jerked off of him. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

"Fuck! Gladio, shove it up your ass!"

Cold, distraught, and entirely too vulnerable, Noctis took both of his pillows and slung them as hard as he could at Gladio, accidentally knocking over the clock on the nightstand in the process. It fell to the floor with a loud bang, startling Ignis, who jumped.

Prompto laughed at the spectacle - that was, until Noctis sent him the largest 'fuck you' expression he could muster. It was all he needed to send Prompto into a blushing fumble of apologies, excusing himself out of the room.

"What're you two looking at?" Noctis jeered, jerking himself out of bed. Both his Advisor and Shield gave him disapproving looks as he stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door. When he'd turned on the shower to drown out any muttering that might be heard through the door, Noctis slunk down to the floor and rubbed his swollen eyes.

 _Get ahold of yourself,_ he reprimanded.  _Iggy and Gladio are only gonna put up with your shit for so long._ There was a knock on the door, and Noctis cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving you a change of clothes and a towel at the door." It was Ignis, ever the prepared soul.

"Uh...thanks." Noctis sighed, scrambling up and opening the door. Steam tumbled out, fogging Ignis' glasses quickly. "Sorry…"

"I don't believe I'm the one you should apologize to."

Noct's eyebrows furrowed. "No offence, Iggs, but you don't know what happened last night, so-"

"I know more than you think." The Advisor peered over the rim of his glasses, sharp and stern. "Believe me, Noctis. No one regrets the events of last night more than Prompto. I implore you to push your feelings aside for the time being and sort them out later. We have a long day's journey ahead of us, and the last thing any of us need is the two of you bickering."

"Yeah…"

The moment Ignis turned his back, Noctis shut the door. He didn't want Iggy to see the hot tears stream down the side of his cheek. He didn't need his friend to know just how broken he actually was.

* * *

"The empire came while you were gone."

The expression on Iris' face said it all; something had gone terribly wrong. As she stood in the middle of Lestallum's hotel, hand pressed against her chest, Iris had never looked more downtrodden.

"Perhaps we should...move this to a more private area," Ignis offered.

Prompto stood furthest away, near the staircase. His solemn face twisted at Noctis' heartstrings; the two hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire car ride to Lestallum.

"Let's go to your room," Gladio suggested, already guiding Iris toward the staircase. Noctis made sure to leave room between himself and Prompto, opting to climb last up the staircase. After congregating inside Iris' hotel room, Prompto took a seat on the edge of the bed while Iris sat in a chair next to the window. Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis stood, the three of them exchanging heavy glances.

"None of us said a word about Noct," Iris began, head hung low. "They just showed up and...poor Jared…"

Realization hit Noctis in the gut.

"What d'you mean? What happened to Jared?" Gladio burst out.

"There was nothing we could do!"

Noct could barely register his own feelings before the twist of the handle behind him shook him into reality. Before he knew it, he was staring into the soft, sad eyes of Talcott. His feet moved quicker than his mind, and he crouched in front of the boy, unsure if there was anything he could say that would begin to show his remorse. Still...he had to try.

"It's not right...We should have been here."

Tears streamed down Talcott's cheeks. "I...I couldn't stop them."

Of course he couldn't. He was just a boy - no older than when Noctis had visited Luna in Tenebrae. But there was something he had in common with the boy in front of him - they'd both experienced loss. Noctis thought back to the day he'd learned of his father's death. Prompto had held him; given him hope when there was none. Suddenly, his problems with Prompto felt so small in comparison...

He had to give Talcott hope.

"But I won't let the empire get away with it. They'll pay for what they've done." Every bit of conviction could be heard in Noctis' voice. "I promise."

"I...believe in you, Prince Noctis."

And then Talcott bowed; bowed through his tears, through his pain. Somehow, he still managed to find the cordial instinct necessary to  _bow._

It broke Noctis' heart clean in two.

* * *

The metal walkway rattled as Noctis' boots skid across the grating from the momentum of the warp. He spun around to where the others faced off against the woman who dropped down on them from a drop ship. She didn't give a name, only the tip of her lance pointed at the prince's head as she attacked. She was on an entirely different level than any of the other soldiers they encountered on the base.  _Who is she?_  Noct barely had time to pose a question before she was on him again, driving her weapon into the rickety structure and causing it to collapse.

Noctis managed to warp back to the others before being caught in the debris the woman sent flying every which way as she honed in on him. She thrust the lance at his chest, but Noct pulled his sword up to barely block. He gritted his teeth and, with a growl, as he pushed back against the woman with his spare hand on the back of the blade. Even while using that much strength, he couldn't force her to budge. Was she just that powerful? Or could it be the enormity and weight of the weapon lending her aide in damn near overcoming him?

Gladio heaved his giant sword over his head, aiming to cleave the enemy in half, but she darted back with the grace of a coeurl, dodging the sluggish attack. While Gladio held her attention, Noctis didn't waste the opportunity to change out weapons, wielding dual short swords as he left a cobalt after-image. The smaller weapons allowed for an increase in speed and mobility, which he used in an onslaught of hacking and slashing. Sparks flew off the weapons in a flurry of white fireworks every time the metals clashed together, disappearing as they scattered about the two fighting.

"She's too strong!" groaned Prompto from a distance.

"Shut up," Noctis growled. "Like I'd give her the satisfaction."

"The key is to focus!" Ignis shouted above the roar of the wind. "We have to work together!"

But the prince knew that was unlikely. Now, more than ever, their teamwork was stilted. Trust had fallen short, especially between Prompto and Noctis, and it showed through the fight.

Noctis stepped back and pivoted to his right, aiming for a blind spot in the woman's helm when a stray bullet whizzed past his ear, a few stray strands of hair flitting about. His gaze shot to Prompto, who looked back at him, eyebrows drawn up and lowering his gun. He opened his mouth, but the woman slammed her elbow into Noct's gut in a moment of lapsed attention, sending him reeling backward.

"Noct!" Gladio lunged forward, swinging his heavy sword through the air. It connected with the woman's lance in a succession of precise movements, giving Noctis enough time to sputter in a quick gulp of air.

"Are you alright?" the voice of Ignis could be heard above him, but Noctis' vision was too blurry to see. Damn, that woman could pack a punch.

"Never better," he mumbled irritably, thrusting out his arm. Ignis grabbed it and helped his friend to his feet, casually pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Ready to listen to strategy?"

 _Bam! Bam_! Two stray bullets flew through the air, missing Ignis by mere inches.

Noctis narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, Prompto!"

"S-Sorry!" Prompto whimpered, darting toward them as Gladio continued to go toe-to-toe with the dragoon. "Shit, Iggy, you okay?"

"Never better," Ignis lulled, mocking Noctis' tone.

Noctis watched the way Prompto exhaled a sigh of relief. Anger boiled up inside of him. He knew this wasn't the time, but emotions had odd ways of showing themselves, and often at the most inopportune of times. "What the Hell were you thinking, Prompto?"

"Wuh?" Prompto blinked. "Dude, it was an accident."

"An accident that could have gotten Ignis shot! Or worse off!"

"Chill, man! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry? Oh, you're sorry now? Would sorry have taken away the bullet hole in Ignis' chest?"

"For the love of Shiva, stop it you two!" Ignis scolded between them, conjuring an electrical sphere. "I'm fine, Noctis!"

"Seriously, dude, what's your deal?"

"My deal?" Noctis shoved Prompto in the shoulder. "How the Hell can you stand there acting like you don't know?"

"Gentlemen, this is NOT the TIME!" Ignis glared as Gladio was sent hurtling backwards onto his ass. "There are more pressing matters at hand!" Ignis threw the sphere through the air, but it did no good. The woman was already flying through the air, settling on a nearby platform.

Noctis was too busy arguing with Prompto to notice her punting the sphere back in their direction. Too busy to see it rolling toward his feet. Too busy to see Ignis until he sent Noctis and Prompto hurtling away with a shove of his arms, landing directly onto the sphere.

And that's when it went off.

Flesh sizzled. Ignis screamed. Literally  _screamed_ as electricity coursed through him. Noctis flinched, making to run to his friend's side, but something clamped around his arm and held him back. He realized it was Prompto digging his nails into Noctis' shoulder. Noct was forced to watch in horror as the electricity finally dissipated, leaving Ignis sputtering and gasping.

"Aww, is it that time already?" the woman catcalled from the top of a nearby building.

"What time?" Noctis muttered out, struggling against Prompto's surprising grip.

"Quitting time. Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours. I could, but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me." She eyed Ignis playfully. "What a shocker, huh? Glad to see you didn't roast yourself too badly." Then she winked at Noctis. "We should play again sometime, pretty boy."

* * *

Needless to say, the car ride after was thick with tension. Despite the obvious first degree burns on Ignis' chest that singed through his clothing, two potions later the royal advisor was back to his normal self, but with quite a bit more salt in his attitude. In fact, he hadn't said a word to all three of them since they set off on their way to Cape Caem the next morning. Prompto was once again glad he could stow away in the front seat away from Noctis, especially since they had the company of Gladio's younger sister, Iris.

"Sooo…" she would say every few minutes or so, glancing between the four men in hopes to get them to talk about what happened when they'd left her back in the small town just outside of the fort they'd infiltrated. Only Prompto could muster up a smile as she caught his gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Uh, don't ask," he muttered quietly, jerking his gaze away as it caught Noctis' in the reflection.

Ignis didn't stop except to get gas and a quick cup of ebony. And no matter how hard Iris tried, none of the men could be budged into talking about their screw up during battle. Not even Gladio, who would reply with a harty gruff under his breath before returning to his book.

Occasionally, Prompto would snap a shot of the landscape. His camera felt like the only piece of familiarity these days. Noctis would hardly say a word to him except to snap off a quick comment, Gladio was tenser than normal, and Ignis...Ignis seemed the worst of all, glaring forward with his eyes on the road, not a hint of kindness etched in his brow.

It was true...they'd screwed up. Royally - pun intended. Noctis and Prompto arguing had caused Ignis serious injury, so Prompto didn't blame the advisor for being upset with them. But he'd never seen Iggy hold a grudge long. A selfish bit of Prompto hoped it wouldn't be much longer...Ignis' cooking was boss, and he couldn't imagine having to go without it.

At the thought of food, Prompto's stomach grumbled audibly, causing Iris to giggle in the back seat.

"Stomach's talking," she commented.

"Yup," he replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Say, Iggy. Think we could pull over and whip up some grub?"

Ignis tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, pensive. "We haven't that much longer to go. We will wait until we are to Cape Caem."

Everyone's face dropped, but no one argued the point. Sighing, Prompto opened the glove box, pulled out half a stale energy bar he'd stowed away earlier in the week, and nibbled tentatively.

"Anyone want some?" he offered but was met with silence. "Yeah...didn't think so."

* * *

"Noct -  _Noct_! Wake up! We're here."

Noctis groaned, prying one eye open. "Lemme sleep, dammit."

"Like you don't get enough beautyrest?" A thick elbow jabbed him in the ribs. "Get up!"

"Uggghhh…" With all the force he could muster, the prince managed to open both eyes this time. After gaining his bearings, he pushed the car door open and barrelled out, catching himself before he fell to the ground. With a stumble, he stood straight, taking in the scenery.

Cape Caem. Noctis had heard stories from his father, but he never imagined he'd be standing here, witnessing it on his own for the first time without the king by his side. 'One day,' King Regis had promised him, 'You and I will fish there together. Just the two of us.'

Yet another never-to-be to add to the ever growing list which seemed to reach the floor these days. With a catlike stretch, Noctis shut the door to the Regalia and eyed the path that would lead them up to the lighthouse at the top of the hill.

"How you holdin' up?" It was Gladio, swinging his arms to stretch them. Next to him stood Iris, bright eyed and chipper. Noctis had to give it to her - she could fein a positive attitude, even in the worst of times. All of the Amicitias could. It helped, because Noct's usual ray of sunshine, fitted with blond hair and strolling up the gravel path, wasn't speaking to him. And really, could Noct blame him? He hadn't given Prompto an inch of reprieve since that night on the motel roof. The tension between them was suffocating, snuffing out Prompto's usually warm aura. It killed Noctis on the inside - who was Prompto without giving off that sunshine smile of his? Shame welled up inside of the prince as he realized  _he_ was the one putting out that flame.

Maybe he should try something. A small word. Something like 'hi'? Could he just  _do that_  after the mess that had been made between them?

All hopes of trying out the word died the moment Noctis spotted the familiar curves and yellow jacket of Cindy some ways off, waving them forward.

And it didn't help that the instant Prompto saw her, his face lit to life with the largest grin Noctis had seen in days.

With a sharp pain in his chest, Noctis followed Gladio and Iris up the path, trying not to notice the way Prompto shifted from one foot to the other as he chatted it up with Cindy. Noctis hadn't noticed before, but that stance...it was the same one Prompto used when he talked to Noctis.

Flirting. Prompto was  _flirting_ with Cindy.

And it made Noct's blood boil.

"Thanks for the ride," said Iris as they caught up with the rest of the party. "It was fun! I'm gonna go meet up with Talcott."

"Don't wander off too far," Gladio mumbled, ruffling his sister's hair but still managing to smile.

"You got it."

"How's the boat?" Noctis asked Cindy, crossing his arms.

"Paw Paw's tinkering away. Reckon' he'll be tinkering for some time," she replied cheerfully, unaware of how the very presence of her made Noctis' stomach turn.

"Trouble at sea?" inquired Ignis dutifully.

It didn't take reality long to set in again as the reminder of what their journey entailed smacked Noctis hard in the face.  _Luna..._

"Seen her share, by the looks of her," said Cindy, ushering them on with a wave of her hand to follow. "Some parts we can fix, others need replacing."

Noctis tried, with difficulty, to pay attention as the conversation continued without him. For the first time since their fallout, he attempted to make eye contact with Prompto, but it was little use. Prompto had been conditioned in the short amount of time since their fight to avoid him at all costs, and so Noctis followed miserably behind everyone, trying to zone in on key words. He got the gist of it - the boat was in need of massive repair, and they would need to help fetch mythril if they wanted it up and running again.

"Paw Paw's down on the dock," Cindy stated when they arrived just short of the lighthouse. "Now, if ya'll'd excuse me, I'm gonna grab my tools and skedaddle. Got a garage to look after." She waved them off cheerfully as she started down the beaten path again, back the way they came. Gladio and Ignis kept walking, unaware that Prompto had stopped to take a picture of a nearby tree. Noctis flexed his fingers, causing the joints to pop and encouraging himself to say  _something_ to Prompto. Anything. He opened his mouth…

"Erm...Prompto?"

The finger on the shutter button of Prompto's camera lifted. Blue eyes met blue.

"Prince Noctis!" came a shout from the front porch of the house nearby, startling them both. It was Talcott, waving his arms frantically. "Hey! Our house is over here!"

Awkwardly, the pair glanced away from each other, embarrassed.

"You...wanted something?"

"I…" Noctis faltered, unable to think as panic struck him like a lightning bolt. He stood awkwardly, unsure of himself. The moment came and passed quickly.

"I'm, uh...gonna go see if Cindy needs help with her tools," Prompto muttered, and with a quick succession of trots, abandoned Noctis on the spot.

"Yeah, right," Noctis growled quietly, balling his fists in frustration.  _Damn it_. Things used to be so  _easy_ when it came to Prompto. As easy as breathing! And now, any moment alone with him was like suffocating under a wave of new emotions and growing jealousy aimed toward Cindy.

 _Since when do I get jealous?_ Noctis scoffed inwardly, kicking a nearby rock so hard it went flying across the path.  _Since when am I into guys?_ He countered himself, eyes following Prompto down the trail.

That's when it hit him - was Prompto having second thoughts about being into guys? The thought sounded ridiculous, but he couldn't overlook the dorky way Prompto cocked his head while talking with Cindy, or the way he followed her around like a love-struck puppy. And there were those women in Lestallum...Prompto had been into them pretty hard before Noctis had crashed the party.

Maybe, no matter how much Prompto talked about enjoying both genders, he prefered a short skirt over Noctis any day of the week.

He'd convinced himself, for a moment, that Prompto's reasons were for something personal, be it shyness or a lack of interest in romance for whatever reason.

But so many things weighed heavily on the prince's heart today. Jared's death. Ignis' injuries. Gladio's talk about leaving...it was all adding up, and Noctis didn't think he could take it if he suddenly found Prompto in the back of Cindy's truck, doing  _things…_

But he could stop it. He could put an end to that quicker than a warp strike.

Before Noctis could see reason above personal vendettas, he'd hiked down the path at a half-run, half-jog, just catching up to Prompto and Cindy as they loaded up the last of Cindy's tool kits.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Prompto," she said with a grin, "yer stronger than ya look."

"Thanks," he replied back, flexing his arms mockingly. "Gladio better watch out, or I'm gonna put him to shame soon."

"Don't let Gladio hear you say that," Noctis chimed in, stepping up between the two. He didn't know  _what_ he was doing exactly, but he knew he needed to keep a good distance between Cindy and Prompto, and that was a start.

"S'just a joke," Prompto muttered, leaning up against the truck.

"It's like Paw Paw always says," Cindy exclaimed, "It ain't about the size'a the tool. It's if it gets the job done." She shot him an encouraging wink, and Prompto turned a few shades darker in reply.

Noctis stood awkwardly, wondering how his arrival had somehow managed to cause  _more_ flirting. In a panic, he did the one thing that broke the universal bro-code: he attempted to flirt with his best friend's prospect in hopes of cockblocking. "Bet you know how to handle any tool at your disposal."

From the corner of his eye, Noctis caught the way Prompto's demeanor shifted. His shoulders straightened, and his arms crossed. High alert. That would have been the best way to describe the moment - and Noctis couldn't blame him. What the Hell had he been thinking? Noctis didn't even find Cindy remotely attractive…

"Well, ain't you just a bundle'a courage?" Cindy quipped back, seemingly impressed at Noctis' boldness. "Not to toot my own horn, but…" She winked.

"Beep beep?"

"You got it." Cindy rounded her truck and climbed into the front seat, peering out the rolled-down passenger window.

"Maybe you could teach me a thing or two."  _Well,_ thought Noctis miserably,  _I'm in it for the long haul. Might as well go for broke. At least Prompto and Cindy won't be..._ He didn't want to think about it.

"Cute," she noted, eyeing up the prince. "Ain't really my type, though. Catch you boys later." With a coy smirk, she rolled up the window and started the engine before reversing back onto the road. It wasn't until the car turned a corner and was out of sight before Noctis heard Prompto mutter under his breath.

"How about you focus on your duties instead of fooling around? You know, like a king would?"

Noctis spun on his heels, ready to confront Prompto's comment, but his friend was already a good ways away, jogging up the path toward the lighthouse.

* * *

 _What the Hell was that about?_ Prompto wondered as he climbed the hiking trail, anxious to get as far away from Noct as possible.  _Flirting with Cindy? Did he really just-?_ He stopped only once to calm himself, being on the verge of vomiting. Once he'd settled his stomach, he picked up the pace and looked for somewhere that Noctis wouldn't dare follow.

 _Big guy, three o'clock._ He spotted Gladio leaning peacefully back on a bench just outside of the house where Talcott had called to them earlier. Already in more casual attire, it looked as if the Shield was lost in yet another book, though the way his eyebrows crinkled together suggested he might be lost in thought as well.

Unfamiliar with the rest of the place, Prompto approached Gladio and plopped down beside him on the bench, leaning in to get a better look. "Whatcha readin?" It was only after the question that he realized the small strings of earbuds tucked inside Gladio's inner ear, cutting him off from the rest of the world. The faint sound of drums and an electric guitar floated between them.

"Damn," Prompto mumbled, "coulda really used a pep-talk right about now." He didn't bother trying to shake Gladio out of it. When the big guy put in his earbuds, he meant to escape from the chatter of real life. No use bugging him now.

He'd just have to mull over Noctis on his own.

Fuck… "What the Hell's gotten into him now?" With a sigh, he leaned back against the splat of the bench, recalling Noctis' casual attempt at picking Cindy up. It had been so painstakingly obvious that Noct hadn't known what the Hell he was doing. Even more so, he'd looked taken aback when Cindy had countered him with a quip of her own, trapping him in his own idiocy.

But why would he do it in the first place? Wasn't the whole point of this journey to bring Noctis to Lady Lunafreya? Wasn't that one of the reasons Prompto had scattered off of the motel rooftop like a roach in light?

He didn't get an opportunity before he caught sight of Noctis a ways off, kicking his boots into the dirt and making a beeline for the bench where Prompto sat.

Shit. Hadn't he done enough already?

Prompto could hardly speculate before Noct opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, shut it  _again,_ and took a seat on the other side of Gladio, sighing.

There was a pregnant pause as Prompto considered if he had anything to say. Any other time he'd tried to open his mouth, Noct had shut him down. Frustrated, confused, and hurt, Prompto stole a glance at Noctis before dropping his gaze to the bracelets around his own wrists.

Knowing Gladio wouldn't hear, he sneered, "Careful, big guy. Next thing you know, Noct'll be asking you how well you can handle your sword." His words were cutting, and they made Noctis visibly flinch. Good. "Maybe his bad pick up lines will work better on you. If your sister's anything to go off of, Amicitia's have a weakness for his baby blues."

The connotation of Noctis flirting with a guy seemed to wear under Noctis' skin - Prompto had no doubts that it was because he was the only one who truly knew that Noctis, underneath every bit of 'straight' undertones, would have kissed him on that roof if he'd let him.

"Cindy seemed to like them, too."

Their eyes met for the third time today, and it cut deep into Prompto's soul.

"Oh, no - wait, 're fine. I forget - he has a thing for blonds."

"I dunno, Gladio. I bet you could pull it off," Noctis quipped back.

Gladio grunted, and to anyone but Prompto, it would have seemed like a response.

Prompto peered around Gladio's stout frame and caught the fractured look on his best friend's face. There was something so apologetic in the way he scuffed his boots along the dirt beneath his heels and wrung his hands together. Without even questioning it, pity overtook Prompto.

It was always hard to stay mad at anyone for long - Noctis especially.

With a soft smirk, he reached into his vest pocket and untucked a small, yellow feather he'd procured from the day he'd taught Noct how to feed a chocobo. Then, he held it to Gladio's hair. "Nah, you'd look awful."

That's when he heard it; the tiniest of laughs escaped Noct's lips. He covered it quickly with a well placed yawn. It took everything in Prompto not to laugh himself.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think blonds aren't my flirty," Noctis said, giving a long stretch. "Like to lead a guy on and then - bam. Nothing." He used a purposeful glance to eradicate Prompto's heart; but then he remembered why he was upset with Noctis in the first place, and his mood dimmed.

"I'll be sure to tell Cindy you said that."

The tension built, and Noctis' mood soured as well. "Must be true what they say - chocobos of a feather flock together."

"Guess that means we're  _loyal_."

"Obviously not, if you're flirting with everyone you come across."

Rage seethed inside Prompto. "Yeah,  _that's me_.," he sneered quietly. "I mean, that's why I'm sitting next to the big guy, right? Just flirting it up!"

"I wouldn't doubt it if you were."

There was a beat. Prompto's knee bobbed up and down, and he dug his nails into his palms to keep himself from screaming. "You know what I like about you _,_   _Gladio_?  _You_ do what you gotta do. It must always be such a pain in the ass to have to put up with a whining, self-centered little princess all the time. Moaning and groaning. ' _It's too hot. It's too cold. I'll die if I eat veggies_.' - Bet that's not what went through your head when you signed up for being the King's Shield. Kudos to you, big guy."

To his surprise, Noctis snorted, amused. "I think the only princess around here is the guy who screams like a girl when someone kicks a can."

"...That was one time," Prompto whispered, recalling the incident.

"Or when the lights shut off."

"It was a freaking CAVE."

"Or when a  _foot_ touches him in the water."

Without thinking, Prompto jerked up and pointed an accusing finger at the prince. "YOUR FOOT."

"Or that time when-"

"If this is about that freakin' snake lady, you  _know_ that shit was scary! I was kidnapped!"

Noctis smirked. "And you screamed.  _Like a princess_."

Was he  _trying_ to get under Prompto's skin? Because it was working! "D'you mind, Noct? Gladio and I were in the middle of a conversation."

"Riiight, wouldn't want to  _ruin the ambiance_." Noctis turned his head, sniffing the air. "Is something burning?"

There was the sounds of pots and pans banging, and a faint, "Damn it all!" could be heard from the house behind them.

Gladio lifted his head up, yanking the earbuds out of his ears. "Did you guys hear something?"

Noctis' jaw fell open. "Wait, have you been listening to music this whole time?"

The front door slammed open, and all three men jerked around to look over their shoulders. Stepping onto the porch, wearing a singed apron and holding a still-smoking skillet, was Ignis. His perfectly kempt hair now laid off kilter, bangs falling precariously over his eyes. Prompto had never considered Ignis sexy, but in the moment, all fuming rage and disgruntled appearance, the blond had to give Iggy props for sexual appeal.

The royal advisor stomped down the steps with a look of contempt written across his fine features. When he reached the bottom step, he slung the skillet across the lawn with the might of a behemoth, where it bounced off of a nearby tree trunk and skidded along the grass until it stopped just short of the bros' shoes.

Ignis inhaled slowly through his nostrils and exhaled through his mouth, trying to calm himself. After a moment, he leered in his companions' direction.

"Shit. What'd you two do now?" Gladio grumbled, slowly raising his ear buds back to his ears. To Prompto's surprise, he watched Ignis stomp across the yard and jerk the earbuds away right before they reached their destination.

"Are you all  _quite_  through?" Ignis snapped.

"Uh...Iggy? You okay?"

"As a matter of fact, Prompto - I'm  _not_." His gaze rolled over Noctis and Gladio like a storm, but when his sights set on Prompto, he softened just a little. Still, he was stern as he continued, "I've just burnt my first meal since I was twelve. I am  _not_ , as you put it, 'okay'." With the huffiness of a disgruntled cactuar, he removed his glasses from his nose and began to polish them meticulously, as if that might absolve him of the anger he felt. "Listening to the two of you bicker is more than I can take. And you, Gladio, sitting there, pretending not to listen to it all…"

Gladio huffed impatiently, crossing his arms. "Ain't my business what these two idiots fight about."

"Not even when you and I are the ones to blame for why they might be fighting in the first place?" Ignis quipped back, giving a knowing stare in Prompto's direction. The blond tried to focus his sights on something - anything else, and found that the tree across the lawn, which now had an indention thanks to Ignis' frying pan, was a good enough target.

"Hmph," was Gladio's response.

"Indeed," Ignis muttered, focusing now on Noct. "I made a vow to the kingdom, to your father, and to myself that I would do my best to guide you to a bright and promising future as King. And up until recently, I thought I had adhered to those morals. But perhaps I've overstepped my boundaries." He glanced between Noctis and Prompto. "The two of you  _need_  each other. If our last battle is anything to reflect from, you've proven how ineffective you two are when you're at odds. And if we're to make it through this journey alive, we need you two  _focused_. Listening to the two of you argue like school children on the playground through that window was enough to turn even  _my_ culinary skills to dirt. I can only imagine how it's eating away at you both.  _Talk to each other_. - Noctis, I guarantee you, Prompto only has your best interests at heart. Stop acting like a  _toddler_  and  _express yourself_  so we all don't lose our heads. We can't afford for you two to be bickering, especially when we will be one man short continuing our journey."

"-Wait?" Prompto perked his head up, turning his head toward the other two.

Gladio sat stoic on the park bench, and Noctis' eyebrows stitched together as he eyed their larger counterpart.

"So you're really leaving us?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Gladio nodded soberly. "Gonna have to ask you to handle this boat business without me."

"Say wah?" exclaimed Prompto.

"Got some business of my own to deal with."

"Wait - you're not serious, are you?"

Noctis nodded once. "Do your thing. It's not like we could stop you anyway."

Gladio laughed, though there wasn't a trace of humor in it. "You know me too well."

"You're really leaving? Where?" Prompto demanded to know.

"That's for me to know, and you to mind your own business," Gladio smirked, patting him on the back. "So time to listen to Mama Ignis, quit fightin', and eat yer veggies like good boys."

"Ah, shuddup," Noctis rolled his eyes, but there was a faint hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Prompto knew there would be much more salvaging between himself and Noctis. There was no doubt they would still need to have that infamous talk Iggy demanded of them...but for now, he knew he needed to show the others he could put the issues aside, if only for a moment. So, without thinking much on it, he reached over Gladio and jutted out his hand to Noctis.

Blue eyes met blue once again.

And for the first time in days, they smiled at one another.

Noctis took his hand and squeezed. "For Mama Ignis."

Prompto's heart fluttered in his chest, and a deep crimson crept up his neck and along his ears. Because, for all of the fighting and heartache since that night on the motel roof, it still didn't take away the burning desire in his heart when it came to Noctis Lucis Caelum.

And he knew that a part of him would trade any happy night in the future to go back to that night on the rooftop and kiss Noctis until they both saw stars.

* * *

 **If you'd like to leave a review, please do. I know they motivate the Hell outta me!**  
**~MrB**


End file.
